


Magi One Shots {REQUESTS PAUSED]

by KouPriest



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 58,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouPriest/pseuds/KouPriest
Summary: It's all in the title. Fluff. Lemons. In-betweens. Whatevers. Requests are *paused, but when open must be made on the correct page. They will be done. If formatted correctly. And acceptable.
Kudos: 2





	1. REQUESTS PAGE {Temporarily Paused}

1.- What ship (please note I can't do some of the characters so please pick out of the main ones)

2.- You have one of three choices:  
1) Lemon  
2) Mature but no actual Lemon  
3) Fluff

3.- Normal Magi world, or AU **(and if AU please specify)**

4.- Please give me an idea of what to do. No more "Sinbad x Jafar pls." Give me something to go off of, like this (I hope you don't mind me using this as an example):

  
**I should not have to message you fifty times to get you to answer questions about** **your request when I literally have the 4 steps of the things you need to tell me**. **Just fill out the** **basic outline of the form and we'll be good to go. Awesome, thank you! (Not trying to be mean, just trying to be more proficient!)**

******* ** UPDATES/CHANGES*** **

_I will_ **_no longer be doing x Reader_ ** _one shots. Those I find very difficult and annoying to write._

_I_ **_do not do vore_ ** _in any way, shape, or form. If you ask and I say no but continue to press about it I will delete your comments and ignore you. I might even report you._

_I think that's probably it on conditions but if I actually come up with anything else later on I'll make like an actual rules page somewhere..._


	2. The Best Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharrkan x Masrur

Every good love story begins with being drunk.

Masrur watches the party from the sidelines. Sinbad turned around, greeting three more ladies and ignoring the one wrapped around him. Ja'far tsked and snatched a glass of champagne, downing it in several swift gulps. Others were present, but not doing anything interesting. Masrur looks to Sharrkan. Sharr crawled ontop of the table, drawing his sword shakily, pointing it up at the sky, mocking his King.

"Bwahaha! That's just like me!" Sinbad snorts, nearly falling, but all four girls held him up. Ja'far grunts at this and grabs the whole bottle of champagne from the servant, chugging it. Sharrkan drops his sword and grins, crawling to the edge of the table and standing up. 

"I'm gonna jump!" He cooed. 

"Do it," Sinbad chants, reaching for his ale. Sharr grins wider and all but slips from the table, lucky that Hinahoho grabbed him before he hit the hard ground.

Hinahoho sets him down carefully, frowning. "You three have had enough. _Ja'far_ ," he warns. 

Ja'far holds the bottle tighter and takes off running. Hinahoho tears after him. "You shouldn't be drinking, Ja'far! You know alcohol doesn't sit well with you!" The giant yells as he chases him throughout the palace.

Sinbad snickers, then kisses the nearest girl. "Let's go to my chambers!" With that, the four helped drag him to his room.

Sharrkan sat on the floor dumbfounded. After a minute, he reached up and grabbed someone's cup, drinking the contents without a care in the world. He eventually stands, grabbing his sword and after a few times of try and fail, he gets it sheathed, and stumbles into the hallway, heading in the direction of his room. Right before he reaches the room, he stumbles and closes his eyes tight, waiting for the pain as he hits the ground. He waits. He waits. He continues waiting. His eyes open. Masrur pulls him up and into his arms, opening the Heliohaptian's door and carrying him inside. 

"Aw," Sharr smirked, "you're so sweet, Mas!" Masrur says nothing, but lays him on the bed. Instantly, the dark-skinned man passed out. The Fonalis shakes his head and turns to leave the room, but pauses in the doorway.

Masrur peers back at Sharrkan who calmly sleeps in his bed, pulling his pillow closer. The Fonalis shakes his head again and leaves, slowly closing the door behind him, and goes to his own room.

A few hours into his sleep, his eyes opened in the dark as he heard the almost silent creaks of his door as it is opened from the outside. Not so quiet feet stumble across the hardwood floor and stop at the opposite side of the bed, as if the person hesitates. Masrur didn't have to ask who it was. He already knew.

Sharrkan opens his mouth to ask permission.

"Go ahead," the sleepy Fonalis mutters. 

His mouth closes as he draws back the sheets and crawls under them, scooting closer to the larger, warmer male. "Mas," he groans.

"What is it," the Fonalis says with much apathy. Sharr frowns and wraps his arms around Masrur from his backside. 

"Mas, Masssss, notice me; I'm your senpaaaaai," he groans into the other's shirt. 

Masrur sighs and shifts, turning to face the other man. "What do you want?" He furrows his brows. 

"Aw, Mas-y, you're so cute," Sharr grins and moves even closer, pushing Masrur onto his back and moving to sit on top of him. Masrur says nothing. 

"Hey, Masrur," Sharrkan lowered his head to whisper in the other's ear, "I need you." Masrur's eyes widened at this statement, but time was short, and Sharrkan kissed him without thinking even once. At first, Masrur was shocked and made no movement, until he felt Sharrkan pulling away. He then grabbed the Heliohaptian's head and kissed him back with ten times the force.

The two part. Sharrkan pants, grinning like a maniac. "You do like me!" He accuses. 

"No. You just got me drunk," Masrur says stoically. 

Sharrkan pouts, "A kiss can't intoxicate someone! No matter how drunk I am!"

"Get off," Masrur rolled over and Sharrkan fell onto the other side of the bed, quickly flopping onto his side to stare at the other's back as he tries to sleep, or, at least fake sleep. Sharr crosses his arms and huffs before getting an idea. He gets out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Masrur grunts.

"Well, since you don't like me I'm going to go out drinking again!" Sharrkan growls, stomping to the door. 

"Bye," was all the Fonalis said. 

His jaw drops. His eyes well with tears as he yanks the door open. It was only halfway when a hand slammed it back shut and an arm snaked around the whitette's waist. Sharrkan sniffles and tilts his head back, staring up at the Fonalis in the dark. 

"What do you want?" He whimpers.

Masrur stares a moment, before turning him to face himself correctly. He slowly wiped away the other's tears. "Stupid," he murmurs and bends down some, gently kissing Sharrkan and caressing his face. Sharrkan latches onto him instantly continuing to cry as he kisses back.  
"Sharrkan," he says in between kisses, "I love you."

Sharr pants, wrapping his legs around Masrur's waist, and arms around his neck, "I loved you first." 

Masrur kisses the corner of his lips, smirking in just the slightest. "I doubt that."

*****

"Hey, Sharrkan, I wasn't gonna ask at first, but...what's that mark on your neck?" Pisti asks. All other Generals look. 

Sharrkan's face darkens as he slaps a hand over the hickey. "It's n-nothing!" He exclaims, his voice a few notches higher than usual.

Spartos moves his hands to cover Pisti's eyes. Hinahoho whistles. Drakkon laughs until his wife gives him a look. Ja'far ignored and continued on with his paperwork, every once in a while putting his head down. Hangovers can be killers, after all. Yamraiha shook her head and smirked. _Black_ - _mail_ , she held tight to it. Masrur stares at everyone else, pretending he has _nothing_ to do with _anything_.

Sinbad looks between the two, putting the pieces together. Then he bursts out laughing, pointing at them both. "I knew it!"

Sharrkan grabs the hilt of his sword, angry, until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He glances up at Masrur, then back down and pouts, letting his hands drop. "Fine," he mutters. 

Masrur pats his head and takes his hand, pulling him along. The six Generals and King watch the two leave.

Ja'far clears his throat. "Back to work."

Sinbad grumbles, " _Killjoy_."

Ja'far's eyes narrow, "I suddenly have the urge to assassinate you _again_." Hinahoho smirks, laughing at the two. The other four understood nothing.

Sinbad raises his hands in innocence and goes to his office. Everyone stares blankly at Ja'far. He turns back to them. "What did I just say?" He snaps, "Get back to work!" They all scramble off. The advisor smiles to himself, "All in a day's work." Then he walks along, smiling at the thought of two of his friends _finally_ confessing to each other.


	3. Demonic Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judar x Hakuryuu

Hakuryuu had never seen Judar dance. No one but Kougyoku had.

Upon returning to the Kou Empire from a negotiation in Bahaadladt, Hakuryuu was surprised to find Hakuwei had thrown together a little Welcome Party for him. But that isn't what surprised him: an intoxicated Magi, on the other hand, was.

For the past three months, everyone had noticed the difference in their High Priest. It would be an understatement to say he was depressed.

Judar throws his arms around the prince, grinning. "You're back, finally, you meanie," he slurs, almost falling. Hakuryuu grabs him by the arm. 

"What the Hell, Judar? What have you been doing this whole time?" He asked, exasperated and he hasn't even been back a full ten minutes yet. 

"Drinking, sobbing, threatening people, drinking, sleeping in the hallways, wrecking your room, drinking, sleeping some more," Judar smirks. Regretting helping the Magi, Hakuryuu released him and listened to him wail as he hit the ground.

"Come on, Hakuryuu, time to relax. You need a break, have fun," Hakuwei smiles. 

He points at a bottle, "I'm going to end up needing five of those." 

She chuckles quietly as their adoptive siblings join the party.

"Welcome home, Hakuryuu," Kouen dips his head, acknowledging his existence. Koumei merely nods, hiding most of his face behind his fan and watching as Kouha laughs and goes to taunt the extremely drunk Magi. Hakuryuu sits near his sister, downing a glass of sake, watching as Judar argued with Kouha. Finally, it seemed like Judar had lost and sulked, walking to an open space in the room. Kouha fussed at the band to play.

Hakuryuu grabbed another glass, watching without much interest. But when Judar started to dance, and dance well, his eyes widened and he set down the glass. Everyone was watching the Magi who swayed his hips along with the beat, twisting and moving in all the perfect ways. And God it hurt to admit, Hakuryuu bites his lip, to say that Judar looked sexy as Hell moving like that.

It was merely a basic dance any female belly dancer or whore would preform, but when Judar did it, it seemed perfected, like he was it's Master. At the end of the song, Judar stilled, out of breath and shot Kouha a glare, who grinned like a madman, which is not far off from the truth.

Hakuryuu finished his drink, his eyes never leaving Judar. The Magi begged for more liquor, but everyone denied him and he left the room, stalking frustratedly back to his room, probably. 

Hakuryuu couldn't help himself. Those two glasses influenced him for the worst, and he found himself walking after Judar, finding him laying on the floor in front of his bedroom door. "What happened?" Hakuryuu tilts his head to the side. 

"I tripped, what the Hell does it look like, idiot?" Judar snaps. 

_He sounds normal_ , Hakuryuu smiles to himself and helps the other up and into the room, getting him in the bed. Judar grunts and pulls the sheet over his red face.

"Hey, Judar?"

"What."

"Who taught you to dance like that?" Hakuryuu asks. No one in the palace knows those types of dances, except maybe Kouha . . .

"A whore." Judar's voice was slurred, but brimmed with irritation and exhaustion.

"Ah. Okay." Hakuryuu still lingers there, though.

Silence rings.

Judar sighs. "What now?"

"Why were you all depressed the last three months?" Hakuryuu hesitantly asks, playing with the ends of his sleeves and acting like he didn't really care.

"Who said I was depressed?"

"Well, you did, for starters," Hakuryuu points out.

"Oh. Oh yeah . . ." Judar pulls the sheet down and stares at the prince with narrowed eyes. "Mmn. I don't see why I should tell you."

"Whatever, I was just trying to help you," Hakuryuu grunts and walks to the door. As he walks out he mutters, "Jerk." And goes to his room, only to be enraged. His room looked like it had been torn apart by an animal. In fact, it had been. In his eyes, Judar was similar to a wild animal, a feline to be precise. Cats can be real jerks sometimes. Hakuryuu sits on his ruined bed and sighs.

Judar twists around in his sleep awhile, guilt raking it's nails across his skin and punching him in the gut. He sits up and groans dramatically, forcing himself out of the bed and to the prince's room. He enters without knocking.

Hakuryuu glares at him as Judar slinks up to him. Judar towers above him, watching with mysterious eyes. "What?" Hakuryuu snaps.

"You're not allowed to leave the palace ever again. I forbid it."

"What?! Why the Hell would you do that?!?" Hakuryuu shouts, standing and clenching his fists. Judar says nothing for a moment, just stares him in the eyes. Hakuryuu shudders, that gaze was just so capturing. Then, without a word, Judar grabbed him by the nape and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Hakuryuu gasps, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe this. What did it even mean??

Judar pulled away a fraction of an inch. "Hakuryuu, you aren't allowed to leave my sight ever again, because I love you, stupid," he says in a husky voice, want edging it as he leans in and pecks him softly, his eyes never breaking contact with Hakuryuu's.

Hakuryuu's mind whirls. But, despite his reasonings and honor, he grabbed the Magi's shoulders and kissed him long and hard. He might blame it on the alcohol tomorrow, but right now Hakuryuu wanted Judar all to himself. He wanted to see the side of the Black Sun they never get to see for himself. And it was fine with him if they never speak of it afterward. _Just once_ , Hakuryuu thinks to himself, _just this once I'll let my worries go and play his games_.

Judar pushed him onto the bed and pounced like a cat.


	4. Crybaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judar x Kougyoku

Judar watches from the tree as Kougyoku argues with Ka Koubun. He bites into the peach, propping his head up with a fist. Kougyoku screamed something vulgar at the poor man and stomped inside the palace, leaving Ka Koubun there, taken aback. Judar whistles. The man looks up at him. 

"You lost an argument to a girl. Fantastic job," Judar smirks, taking another bite of the peach. Ka Koubun growls under his breath and runs inside after the princess.

The Magi chuckles and tosses the peach, leaping out of the tree and landing gracefully on his feet. He stretches out and arches his back, yawning loudly. He slowly strolls inside.

A door slams. Judar looks over. Ka Koubun leapt away from the door, holding his face. 

"Ooh," Judar grins, "You really pissed the old hag off, didn't you now?"

Ka Koubun opens his mouth to retort, but instead storms away. Judar laughs again and moves to go find Hakuryuu or something. He stops when he hears a quiet sobbing in the room. He looks at the wooden door, listening to the princess cry. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to keep going, but found that he could not move.

"What . . . ?" He mutters. Kougyoku cries a bit louder than before, as she murmurs harsh things about herself.

Judar grunts and yanks the door open to find Kougyoku laying in the corner of her room, a sobbing mess. He just stands there and watches her. She watches him, and it only makes her cry more.

He walks over and squats down, dropping his hand on her head. She flinches slightly, sniffling. "What are you crying about this time, hag?" He sighs.

"N-none of your business," she cries, hiding her face behind her sleeves. 

"Tell me," he prompts. 

She hesitates, and looks down. "Sinbad won't ever love me . . . ." She whispers. 

"No, he won't," Judar agrees. 

She emits another sob.

"Why are you interested in him anyway? He's a di-- I mean a, uh, ummm..." Judar huffs.

"No! Sinbad is wonderful, Judar! He is the best person I know!" Kougyoku cried out. 

Judar's eyes narrow. He stands and turns away. "I'm done," he snaps and starts to walk off. 

She sobs again, harder, and he hears her hit the floor as she falls onto her side. 

He stops. It feels like someone just stabbed straight through his heart. But why? He didn't like Kougyoku . . . did he? He pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and drops it on her. 

She picks it up and looks at him with puffy eyes. "Ju-Judar?" She stammers.

"Shut up, and stop crying over a man like that," Judar grunts, not turning to face her, "He doesn't deserve you, not like I . . . . Just shut up." 

She dabs her eyes with the cloth, watching his back as he stands stiffly still.

"Crybaby." He leaves her there, the faintest color of pink on his cheeks.


	5. A Man Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad x Ja'far

Sinbad never sees Ja'far slack off, sick, have fun, nor sleep. How is that a man even worth fighting for?

The pale man 24/7 was at his desk doing paperwork, or negotiating, at least, that's what Sinbad sees. It was like the man needed no rest, no relaxation time.

Putting his head down at his desk, Sinbad groans loudly. "It's too much, Ja'far," he complains. 

The man looks up from his own paperwork. "I gave you less than a quarter stack than mine is, Sin. Get through it," he said, then returned to his work.

The King sighs frustratedly and shakes his head. "No. I give myself the day off," he smirks and leaves the room, listening to Ja'far mutter something as he leaves. Quickly, he headed downstairs to where all the other Generals lazed about. He collapses onto the sofa. They eye him curiously.

"You finished the work?" Pisti said in disbelief. 

Sinbad shakes his head, "I gave myself the rest of the day off."

"Ja'far will be upset," Hinahoho shakes his head, "You should just do your work. You're the King, after all. You're running the country, you should deal with all of it's finances and stuff, not the poor advisor. Ja'far is overworked as it is."

"Overworked? It doesn't seem like it. He looks normal to me," Sinbad says.

"And what is normal to you?" Drakkon asks.

"Grumpy, boring, workaholic machine," Sinbad says. 

"You're a horrible person," Hinahoho sighs, and everyone began walking away from him. 

"Hey!" Sinbad exclaims, "What did I do??"

Pisti pats his shoulder. "I don't mean to be mean," she says, "but you're an idiot." And she runs after Spartos.

Sinbad blinks. "Fine!" He shouts, "I'll do my work! I can't believe you're all against me!" He stomps back upstairs. "I bet it's because none of you are forced to do boring paperwork," he mutters. He opens the door to the study, and what he sees, shocks him. Ja'far had fallen asleep with his head down at his desk, quill still in hand.

Sinbad watches him with wide eyes. The gentle breeze from the window brushed his hair into his face, covering his eyes. His lips slightly parted, his body shifts when he breathes. Sinbad looks away a moment.

He finally goes to his desk and forces himself through the torturous work. An hour later, he had finished. He looks back at Ja'far. He felt something stir within him, a feeling he hasn't felt in years and years. He walks to the advisor's desk and takes his unfinished paperwork. After finishing it, he carried Ja'far to his bedroom and removed his keffiyeh, tucking him in. He watches for a moment.

 _He sleeps so soundly_ , Sinbad notes, _he must be overworked_. _Ja'far would never sleep on the job purposely._

Ever so slightly, Ja'far shifts and opens his eyes a crack. "Sin?"

"I finished the paperwork. Yours, too," Sinbad says softly. 

Ja'far blinks. He was shocked. "You did? Seriously?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for being a pain in the neck, Ja'far. From now on, I'll do my work, and force you to take a day off at least once a week," Sinbad says.

"I don't--"

"Yes, you do. I hadn't noticed now, but there's rings under your eyes. Are you not sleeping?" He asks.

"Not really. There's too much to do. I don't have the time to, usually," Ja'far replies, "It's fine, though."

"No, it isn't! I should have noticed before now, but I was too focused on myself. You need rest, you need a break. For the next two days, you're not allowed to do any work at all," Sinbad argues. 

"But--"

"No buts. Just do it, understood?" Sinbad narrows his eyes.

He smiles just a little bit. "You sound like me now."

"Well, someone has to be the responsible one, and it's supposed to be me," Sinbad says. He sighs and walks to the door.

"Sin."

"Yes?" He glances over the shoulder.

"You don't have anything else important to do today, do you?" Ja'far asks, a strange look in his eyes. A look Sinbad hadn't seen since the pale man was a child in his assassin days. _Loneliness_.

"No, it's all done," Sinbad replies.

"Then... Come lay with me," Ja'far mutters, quietly embarrassed. 

Sinbad smiles and walks back over, crawling into the bed and laying right next to his most trusted advisor. "What's with this, Ja'far?"

Ja'far shrugs his shoulder, furrowing his brows. "I don't know... I just feel like...I want to be close to you..." He murmurs and shocks Sinbad when he moves closer and lays his head on Sinbad's arm.

His heart felt like it might burst. This...what was Ja'far doing to him? 

"You can't stop me from working tomorrow, by the way," Ja'far smirks. 

"I figured," Sinbad sighs, stressed. They stare into each other's eyes. Gold locked on gray. Sinbad stiffens. His breath hitches. There was...so much beauty there...hidden...how had he never noticed?

"Hey, Sin, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while," Ja'far whispers. Had they gotten closer? 

"What is it?" Sinbad breathes, his heart never settling, his mind going a million mile a minute.  
  


"I... I think I'm in love with you." His advisor says shyly.

Sinbad falls silent, making Ja'far said. Before the advisor could turn away, Sinbad crushed his lips against the other's, closing his eyes. Those lips are so soft. Ja'far's arms snaked around his King's neck, pulling him closer as he kissed him back with just as equal a force.

 _What is this? Why do I feel like this? For him?_ Sinbad parted from him, slightly out of breath as his eyes searched the other's face.

"Sin," Ja'far whispers and kisses him again, needily. Sinbad kisses him once, entangling his fingers in those white locks, getting lost in those gray eyes.

"Ja'far," he says, "I love you more than the sea."

"That sure is saying something," Ja'far grins and hugs him tightly. 

"You're not working tomorrow," the King says with a mysterious smirk. 

"Why?" Ja'far blinks. 

"Because," he buries his face in the crook of the pale man's neck, "I want you all to myself."

"Oh, Sin," Ja'far smiles.

Sinbad kisses him. _I've changed my mind. There is no greater man. If Ja'far isn't a man worth fighting for, then no one is._


	6. "Faint"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death. Don't think you can take it don't read.
> 
> (SinJa short ft. "Faint" by Linkin Park)

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard_  
_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact_  
_That everyone can see these scars\_

"No, Ja'far, just stay back! We've got this!" Sharrkan yells as he pushes me back and reenters the battle raging before me. A battle with all of Sham Lash. They keep pushing me away. Maybe it is for the best. I don't know...emotionally if I can take this... 

"Sinbad!" Hinahoho yells a few yards away. 

Sinbad looks up with a wide grin on his face. As if this is just a game. 

"Idiot!" I snarl as I run over, striking down the assassin as it had been sneaking up on my King. "What the Hell, Sinbad?! Pay attention before you get yourself killed!" I snap at him. His face went sullen.

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel_  
_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you_  
_To just believe this is real_

I leap out of the way just in time to dodge a small knife and glare at it's owner. 

"Ja'far," the woman sneers as she slips into a tight fighting stance with knives in either hand. I draw my blades and narrow my eyes. 

Sinbad suddenly grabs my shoulders and throws me. I land about twenty yards back, dazed momentarily. He turns his back on me and draws his sword, using a full djinn equip with Baal.

_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do_  
_You face away and pretend I'm not_  
_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

I clench my fists as I watch the fight turn out to the worst. I shriek at him, "Watch out!" But my words are ignored. He continues on, all cocky and in belief that he is winning, leaving himself wide open; so dreadfully vulnerable.

_I can't feel the way I did before_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_

I leap to my feet and run over, taking a blow to my shoulder that to Sinbad would have meant his death. I hiss as I slide backwards, throwing my blades, using my Household abilities. 

Sinbad shakes the shock from his own head and furrows his eyebrows, attacking the woman while yelling back at me, "Get out of here, Ja'far!" I grind my teeth, collecting my blades and again joining in on the attack.

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

Hinahoho manages to snatch me and throw me even farther back. I crash into a tree and hit the ground hard. I gasp, spitting out some blood. They all fight against my past, my terrible past, ignoring my cries and pleads, my screams as well. The reason for this? Is me. It's all my fault.

_I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident_  
_'Cause you don't understand I do what I can_  
_But sometimes I don't make sense_

I stand once again, dizzy, unsteady on my feet. Must have hit my head when I fell. I observe the fight only for a second before running to rejoin it. 

"Go, get out of here, Ja'far!" Sinbad yells angrily, "That's an order!" I freeze in my tracks, hesitating.

_I am, what you never want to say, but I've never had a doubt_  
_It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_

"Now!" Sinbad shouts. 

I shake my head, growling and leap onto an assassin's back, expertly slitting his throat, leaping assassin to assassin, fast as I can, killing and letting the bodies drop. But no matter how many I cut down the horde never seems to thin out.

_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do_  
_You face away and pretend I'm not_  
_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

"Sinbad!" I hear Yamraiha shriek in terror. My eyes scan the crowd for the purple haired man, to find him falling to his knees; an assassin had plunged his own sword through his abdomen. 

I cry out and take off, running in his direction.

_I can't feel the way I did before_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_

I fall to my knees at his side, my head spinning and my heart screaming, tearing at my rib cage. I remove the sword and press my hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"I..." He coughs, blood rolling down his chin, "...thought I told you to leave...you're not a very...loyal general...huh..."

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

"Shut up!" I hiss as tears begin to stream down my face as I, frustrated, desperately try to stop the blood flow. 

Sinbad smiles slightly, "It's too late, Ja'far..." I bite my lip and turn my head, screaming. 

"Someone help! Please?!" But they were all much too busy, fighting for their own lives. My head drops as my tears fall onto Sinbad who his dying before me.

_You hear me out now_  
_You're gonna listen to me like it or not_  
_Right now, hear me out now_  
_You're gonna listen to me like it or not_  
_Right now_

"You're not gonna die," I manage to say, though it was mostly to comfort myself through gritted teeth, "You'll be okay...Yamraiha, she...she can heal you, Sin...You're gonna be fine!" 

His smile fades off his face as he stares into my eyes, those golden eyes filled with concern for me... "Don't cry, Ja'far..." He whispers, coughing up another round of blood. 

I release a heart broken sob as I bend over, covering myself in his blood as I burry my face into his shoulder, silently screaming.

_I can't feel the way I did before_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_  
_Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

His hand moves up, caressing my cheek as I look up, eyes blurry and teary. "It's gonna...be okay, Ja'far," he murmurs. 

I shake my head, trembling, "Not without you...It won't...It won't be..."

_I can't feel the way I did before_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_  
_Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

Sinbad presses his lips to mine lightly, so gently, oh-so-sweetly, and all I can do is sob and accept it, kissing him back with so much sadness, so much passion and regret. I feel his lips curve into a smirk as I listen to his breath from deep inside his chest.

_I can't feel the way I did before_  
_Don't turn your back on me_  
_I won't be ignored_  
_Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

He limps. I linger on his lips a moment longer, before hiding my face in the crook of his neck as the rain pours down on us all. I hear everyone else cry and mourn, but not one so much as I am, as I hug my dead King, one I held so dear to my heart, covered in his blood, feeling as if I have been broken in two pieces, and he had taken one to the other side with him. 

I lay there for hours, not allowing anyone near me, or him. They eventually went away, leaving me with some shattered peace. I stay there a while longer, until I faint, unable to take any more pain.


	7. "Cosmic Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (JuHaku ft. "Cosmic Love" by Florence + the Machine)

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

I stare at him with wide eyes, his hand stretching out to me to pull me out the window of my bedroom. "Are you coming, or not, Hakuryuu?" He smiles. 

To sneak out with the darkest Magi of all and spend the whole night with him? I find my hand reaching out to his.

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

My skin tingles, burns as my fingertips touch his cold palm. He pulls me up onto the sill, wrapping an arm around my waist. I quickly latch my arms around his neck as the guards break down my door. 

Kouen angrily runs toward us. 

"Do you trust me?" Judar murmurs.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_   
_You left me in the dark_

I nod, closing my eyes tight, and he jumps. I hold onto him as much possible, biting my lip until he begins to float. "Scaredy cat," he scoffs. 

I glare at him, soon becoming lost in the crimson of his eyes, dazed. It feels so dark, in his grasp, in his world, his heart. He's slowly turning me just like him. The dark rukh fly all around us.

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_   
_In the shadow of your heart_

We reach a woodland and he places me on my feet, still holding his arm around my waist to keep me steady. "See? You're perfectly fine," Judar says in a cold, soft voice. 

I stare at him, squinting in the darkness. I find myself trembling. What am I doing here? What am I doing with him?

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_   
_I tried to find the sound_

Suddenly he is gone and I'm running around, terrified, not able to find him. I hear him, his heartbeat, everywhere. Where is the source? I feel my eyes tearing up as I stop running.

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_   
_So darkness I became_

I can't hear him anymore. It's stopped. I wipe my eyes before the tears can fall. "Judar," I hiss, "I'm not here to play with you. Come get me. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_   
_You left me in the dark_

My mind whirls as he wraps his arms around me from my backside, pressing his face into the back of my neck. I feel him grin, "Done, already?" 

I bite my lip, watching the black rukh swirl around us, one landing on my shoulder.

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_   
_In the shadow of your heart_

"We shouldn't be doing this, Judar... I'm the prince, and you're a Magi... I can't be here with you," I whisper. 

"So why did you take my hand?" He purrs. 

I stare at my own shaking hands, "I... I'm not sure..."

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_

"I just..." I push him away from me and hug myself, "This isn't right." 

Judar suddenly grins widely. "Who cares!?" He throws his hands up wildly, "We're our own people, we can do whatever we want! I don't care for what is right, neither should you, love." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back against his cold body.

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

"But I... I..." I sigh softly, shamefully laying my head against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. I suddenly understand.

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

"You're lost too, aren't you, Judar?" I say. 

He raises his brows. 

"You have no idea what you're doing either," I whisper. 

He stares at me, admit flickering within those red orbs.

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

I lean up on my toes. Out of mere surprise he took a step back, but I gripped his forearm and pulled him back, putting my mouth over his. His eyes widen, but he cups my face with his hands, kissing me with all the light he has left.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_   
_You left me in the dark_

I feel something within me burning, dying and I know. I know he has tainted me, has painted my soul black like he has done to countless others, but this time it is different. It's my own fault, because I love him.

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_   
_In the shadow of your heart_

I listen as I can hear soldiers running toward us. "Scared?" Judar smirks. 

I shake my head, "They're the ones who should be afraid." 

He tilts his head to the side, observing me, "Hm." He sighs, "I really do love you, you know." 

I drape my arms around his shoulders, grinning.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
 _You left me in the dark_

The soldiers arrive but with Judar using his ice magic and me receiving help from my djinn, they were easily defeated. 

I chuckle as Judar kisses my cheek, "Now let's go somewhere quiet and dark, love."

"Hell?" I smile. 

"Not quite yet," he says.

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_   
_In the shadow of your heart_

"I love you, Magi," I say. 

Judar snickers, "I know." 

"I guess I have no choice but to go into the darkness with you, huh?" I say as I link arms with him. 

"We're already in the dark," he said as the rukh explodes around us in a frenzy.


	8. "Away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (JuHaku ft. "Away" by Breaking Benjamin)

_Cold am I, I'm beside myself_   
_Because there's no one else_

I push his hand away, running again. I run and I run into the night, falling to my knees in the dirt and hugging myself as my head spins.

_Have I grown so blind_   
_Only God could save you_   
_If you knew your way to the light_

I scream out in the darkness, tears rolling endlessly down my face. I hear him, his soft footsteps stopping a few feet behind me. 

"Hakuryuu, please," Judar's cold voice murmurs.

_So fly away and leave it behind_   
_Just stay away_   
_There's nowhere to hide_

I stand, running again, with him at my heels. I turn a sharp corner, stumbling, nearly falling; I hide behind a large crate in an alley, knowing he'll easily find me. As a kid, I always lost hide-and-seek if he was 'it'. I bite my lip, silencing my cries. 

He appears right in front of me, those dark, crimson eyes shimmering beautifully in the moonlight. I stare up at him all wide-eyed.

_I see you_   
_'Cause you won't get out of my way_

I whimper as he moves closer. 

"Hakuryuu..." Judar whispers, his voice so soft, so gentle.

_I hear you_   
_'Cause you won't quit screaming my name_

He pulls my head up and kisses me carefully, as if he were scared he might break me. I sob silently as I push at his chest, the weakest attempt to escape.

_I feel you_   
_'Cause you won't stop touching my skin_

His fingers trace my collarbone as he pulls his face away, staring deeply into my eyes. I whine softly, begging him to leave me alone. 

He only smiles, "But I love you."

_I need you_   
_They're coming to take you away_

I wrap my arms around him tightly, burying my face as I cry into his shoulder. "You'll only disappear again..." I murmur, "I can't lose you..."

_Frail and dry, I could lose it all_   
_But I cannot recall, it's all wrong_

Judar's arms wrap around me as he pulls me closer to him. "I won't go," he says. 

I tremble, "The Organization...it takes you away...every time..." Judar frowns and strokes my hair.

_Don't cry, clear away this hate_   
_And we could start to make it alright_

Tears slowly roll down my face as he stands, pulling me to my feet. He starts to smile. A beautiful sight he is, truly. Corpse pale skin, blood eyes, raven black hair and a skinny frame. "I love you," he says again.

_So fly away and leave it behind_   
_Return someday_   
_With red in your eyes_

I pull away from his embrace. "I can't." I turn away from him. "I can't be with you, Judar. I...I just...can't take any more pain..." I stand still, eventually looking back to find him gone.

_I see you_   
_'Cause you won't get out of my way_   
_I hear you_   
_'Cause you won't quit screaming my name_

I walk through the darkness, face wet, heart broken. Even though I can't see him, I feel his eyes gazing upon me from somewhere within the shadows. I know I've hurt him more than I've ever been hurt in my own life.

_I feel you_   
_'Cause you won't stop touching my skin_   
_I need you_   
_They're coming to take you away_

My skin burns, burns from his touch. I stop walking and stare at my reflection in a puddle at my feet. Tears drop into it as I spot those two red eyes somewhere within the dark.

_I see you_   
_'Cause you won't get out of my way_   
_I hear you_   
_'Cause you won't quit screaming my name_

I hear his voice in my mind, driving me mad. "Hakuryuu," he would beg, pleading with those eyes I fear saying no to. I wish I could reach out for him and believe in happy ever after, but it would never be.

_I feel you_   
_'Cause you won't stop touching my skin_   
_I need you_   
_They're coming to take you away_

I look into those eyes, in that reflection; filled with so much hurt, and sadness. I look around, and lower my head. There's nowhere to hide from him forever.

_Away_

They're coming to take Judar away from me. And there's nowhere for him to hide.


	9. "Comatose"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SinJa ft. "Comatose" by Skillet)

_I hate feelin' like this_   
_I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this_

I toss and turn in my bed, restless, the same thoughts in my head as every other one of these nights. I groan, finally going still and closing my eyes, giving in to my own mind.

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

I reach out my hand, reaching for him, even though I know this is all just a dream, a fantasy. "Ja'far!" I call out and he looks at me. The smile catches me every time. It's always the same dream.

_Tell me that you will listen_   
_Your touch is what I'm missin'_

"Ja'far, I love you," I say, but the dream, the illusion only continues to smile as he fades away.

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' you_

"No! Don't go! Not yet! Please!" I cry out, but he is already gone. Like always.

_Comatose_   
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

I sit up in my bed, shaking off the torturous dream. You are Sinbad, King of Sindria, Sailor of the Seven Seas, be a man. It's only a dream. Get over it already. But no matter how much I try to convince myself, the ache in my heart just won't disappear along with the cursed dream.

_I don't wanna live_   
_I don't wanna breathe_   
_'less I feel you next to me_

Someone knocks on my door. Who is awake at this time of night? 

"Sinbad? Are you alright? I heard you yelling." Ja'far calls.

_You take the pain I feel_   
_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

"Uh, oh yeah, I was dreaming. I'm fine," I force myself to say. 

"Was it a bad dream?" He asks. 

"More or less..." I mutter, ashamed of myself.

_I don't wanna sleep_   
_I don't wanna dream_   
_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

"Can I come in?" Ja'far asks after a long moment of silence. My heart skips a beat. "If you must," I sigh.

_The way you make me feel_   
_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

He walks in and sits at the edge of my bed, staring at me, concerned, with his head tilted slightly to the side. "Are you alright?"

_I hate livin' without you_   
_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_   
_But my demons lay in waitin'_   
_Tempting me away_

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I plaster a fake smile onto my face. 

"Well...you were also crying and saying my name...several times. You sounded very distressed, Sin?" Ja'far frowns. 

I look at the ground.

_Oh how I adore you_   
_Oh how I thirst for you_   
_Oh how I need you_

"Oh, uh, well..." Can't come up with an excuse. Have to tell the truth. Ja'far inches closer until he was right next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I stare up at him, gulping.

_Comatose_   
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Suddenly I couldn't take it any longer. So, I kiss him. He gasps softly, startled by my sudden act.

_I don't wanna live_   
_I don't wanna breathe_   
_'less I feel you next to me_

I move away from him, standing to flee from my own room, my fears, my greatest mistake. But he grabs my wrist, staring at me with those wide, intelligent eyes of his.

_You take the pain I feel_  
 _(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He pulls me back down to him and kisses me, harder than I had, much rougher and filled with a fiery passion that is unbelievable coming from an ex-assassin.

_I don't wanna sleep_   
_I don't wanna dream_   
_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

He pulls me closer as the kiss grows deeper; he tilts his head. I pull away and hug him tightly, stroking his soft, white locks of hair--his keffiyeh having been dropped on the floor earlier.

_The way you make me feel_   
_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

Ja'far smiles a bit and hides his face in the crook of my neck. "Hey, Sin?" He murmurs. "Yes?" I whisper. "I love you," he says in a gentle, but serious tone.

_Breathing life_   
_Waking up_   
_My eyes_   
_Open up_

And I open my eyes. The sun is rising above the horizon. Ja'far isn't here. We didn't kiss. There is no love. Just that pang in my heart that can never be erased.

_Comatose I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

I hate that dream. I hear everyone bustling about the castle, readying themselves for the long day ahead of them. I stare out the window blankly, as if time for me, suddenly stops.

_I don't wanna live_   
_I don't wanna breathe_   
_'less I feel you next to me_

I stand and dress, hurrying out the door, towards my office, skipping breakfast just like I do every morning after I have the dream.

_You take the pain I feel_   
_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

I force myself through piles of paperwork. It wasn't long, though, before I began to doze off.

_I don't wanna sleep_   
_I don't wanna dream_   
_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

I snap up again as the door creaks open. 

Ja'far stares over at me, "You missed breakfast, and lunch. You were actually doing work?" He raises a brow.

_The way you make me feel_   
_(Wakin' up to up never felt so real)_

I nod, stifling a yawn as I turn back to the papers. 

"Um, Sin? Mind if I help you with some of that? I know how much you hate paperwork." 

Shrugging, I hand him half the stack.

_Oh how I adore you_   
_Wakin' up to you never felt so real_

I watch him as he sits on the floor, filling the papers out. I smile. He puts all concentration on what he is doing.

_Oh how I thirst for you_   
_Wakin' up to you never felt so real_

"Sin." He glances up at me. 

"Hm?" I blink a few times.

_Oh how I adore you_

"Would you like to join me for a drink tonight?" Ja'far smiles. 

"Sure," I say, forcing myself to look away.

_Oh, the way you make me feel_   
_Wakin' up to you never felt so real_

I watch him finish and leave, all content. I stare even after he is gone, my heart racing. I hate that dream, but I love Ja'far, no matter what.


	10. "Heavy in Your Arms"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SinJu ft. "Heavy In Your Arms" by Florence + the Machine)

_I was a heavy heart to carry_   
_My beloved was weighed down_

Judar shifts in his sleep, his arm tightening around me. I stare at his pale skin in the darkness of my bedroom chambers, enchanted by his beauty. He sighs softly, pulling me closer, all instinct now. He has to have me in his arms, I'm not allowed out of his sight anymore. He doesn't trust me not to make a stupid mistake. Knowing me, the Idiot King of Sindria, it doesn't come as a surprise to me in the least.

_My arms around his neck_   
_My fingers laced to crown_

"What are you doing?" I look up to see those blood red eyes on me. 

"Sorry," I say, regretting waking up my beloved.

"It's fine. What are you thinking about?" He asks, pulling my head to rest on his bare chest. It's funny. He's so much more petite and fragile looking than I, but he's a lot stronger, tougher, but he's also gentle. 

"I was thinking about the many times you've had to save my ass just this month," I sigh.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_   
_My feet dragged across the ground_

He shifts again, and now he is hovering on top of me, our lips inches apart. "Don't think about that. It's a waste of intelligence, dummy," he murmurs softly and kisses me. "I gladly save your ass. You know that."

_And he took me to the river_   
_Where he slowly let me drown_

I flush, turning my face away from him. "Yeah, I know that, but you're still a total brag about it. And there was that one time you hesitated." 

He sighs, "I hesitated because I wasn't sure my method would leave you safe or not. Haven't we already discussed this?"

_My love has concrete feet_   
_My love's an iron ball_   
_Wrapped around your ankles_   
_Over the waterfall_

"I'm messing with your head, love," I chuckle as his hand caresses my face and he kisses me again, this time longer, filled with fire and compassion. 

I whimper quietly and slip my arms around him, pulling him down beside me. "How do you love a fool like me?" I whine.

_I'm so heavy, heavy_   
_Heavy in your arms_

"If I knew. I'd have told you already." Judar strokes my cheek, staring at me with rare warmth in his eyes.

_I'm so heavy, heavy_   
_Heavy in your arms_

"True," I purr and push my face into the crook of his neck, shivering at how cold his skin is to the touch. 

"You want your blanket?" He asks. 

I shake my head, "No...I like this."

_And is it worth the wait_   
_All this killing time?_

Judar places his hand to the nape of neck, twisting my hair slowly in between his fingers. 

I sigh softly and close my eyes, "This is nice. Being here with you, with no cares at the moment. It's like this could last forever."

_Are you strong enough to stand_   
_Protecting both your heart and mine?_

Judar falls silent. "Are you okay?" I peek up at him from under my lashes. 

He smiles a small, saddened smile, "Yeah...I wish this could last an eternity. But we both know it cannot." 

I frown, but he kisses my forehead, stroking my hair.

_Who is the betrayer?_   
_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

"If someone found out..." I murmur. 

"This would end horribly," he finishes for me. 

"They would tear us apart," I whisper in horror, petrified by the very thought of it.

_The one who creeps in corridors_   
_And doesn't make a sound_

"I'll never leave you, Sinbad. I promise," he whispers, gazing lovingly deep into my golden orbs. 

"I believe you," I murmur, awed once again by him, as I am every time. He never stops amazing me.

_My love has concrete feet_   
_My love's an iron ball_   
_Wrapped around your ankles_   
_Over the waterfall_

I lean up and give him a quick peck on the lips, falling back and curling against his body, a perfect fit, as if we were both forged as two piece of the same puzzle, put together at last.

_My love has concrete feet_   
_My love's an iron ball_   
_Wrapped around your ankles_   
_Over the waterfall_

Judar smiles and grazes his fingertips across my lips, pressing his forehead to mine.

_I'm so heavy, heavy_   
_Heavy in your arms_   
_I'm so heavy, heavy_   
_So heavy in your arms_

"Hey." I caress his face with gentle hands. "I love you."

_This will be my last confession_   
_I love you never felt like any blessing_

"So you say." Judar sits up, getting out of the bed and stretching out those long arms of his above his head and walking to the window, glancing at me over his shoulder.

_Oh_   
_Whispering like it's a secret_   
_Only to condemn the one who hears it_   
_With a heavy heart_

"If someone finds us," he began, looking back out the window, "We should run away."

_Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms_   
_(I'm so) Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms_   
_(I'm so) Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms_

"I wish it were that simple. But I'm King, I can't leave Sindria like that," I sigh, watching him carefully. 

He rolls his shoulders back. "I know."

_(I'm so) Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms_

I frown, saddened by this. In this world it's like my happiness doesn't matter. I have to do what is best for the kingdom when all I want is Judar. And everything I do just makes it harder for Judar. But he loves me still.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_   
_My beloved was weighed down_   
_My arms around his neck_   
_My fingers laced to crown_

Judar returns to my side, embracing me tightly. "I have to go soon," he whispers.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_   
_But he never let me down_

I watch him slide open the window and step out onto the sill, his frame as beautiful in the moonlight as ever. "I'll be back tomorrow night," Judar smiles over his shoulder at me, but I can still see the sadness, the fears, the concern for me.

_When he had me in his arms_   
_My feet never touched the ground_

He is gone. I hug myself, staring at the open window with an unreadable expression. Suddenly it feels a lot colder without him. I close my eyes tight, begging the tears not to come.

_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms._   
_Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms._

They slide down my face anyway. Everyday it gets harder and harder to see Judar. Everyday I fear he will go on some mission that will lead to his death. And I wouldn't find out until weeks later. I fear he will never return. But I just have to hold on hope.


	11. NARUTO: "Fix Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (KanGa ft. "Fix Me" by 10 Years)

_It's taken a lifetime to lose my way_   
_A lifetime of yesterdays_

I stand at the cliff, looking down. Can the sand save me from this fall? I glance over my shoulder to see Kankuro staring at me, terror in his eyes. I look away.

_All the wasted time on my hands_   
_Turns to sand_   
_And fades in the wind_

I drop the guord and watch it fall several hundred feet down. 

"Gaara...what are you thinking?" Kankuro asks hesitantly. 

How many people have I terrified in fourteen years? How many have I killed?

_Crossing lines_   
_Small crimes_   
_Taking back what is mine_

"Gaara, please get away from there...let's talk about this, okay? Just step away from the edge..." He says.

_I'm fine in the fire_   
_I feed on the friction_

"No," I mutter as I inch closer. 

"Gaara, stop!" Kankuro yells, taking a step forward. He wants to stop me so bad, but he's so scared I'll hurt him.

_I'm right where I should be_   
_Don't try and fix me_

"Why? What's going to change, Kankuro? Nothing will. I'm a monster," I snap, something tugging at my heart as pity and sadness flickers in his eyes.

_I'm fine in the fire_   
_I feed on the friction_

"If I die, no one else will have to fear me..." I whisper, "And maybe...just maybe I won't be alone..."

_I'm right where I should be_   
_Don't try and fix me_

I stare back down at the long drop while he desperately tries to come up with something smart to say, something to make me move away, I stay alive. "Gaara..." He whispers, sadly as he takes another step forward.

_So lost for so long_   
_To find to my way_

"Don't." I glare at him, my hand raised as if to call on my sand. He freezes, gone rigid with fear. I bite my lip.

_I failed to follow_   
_I'm out of place_

"Gaara, you're not alone; I'm here. Please, please just don't do this," Kankuro begs.

_Crossing lines_   
_Small crimes_   
_Taking back what is mine_

I shake my head, "Go home, Kankuro. There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind. There is nothing that can take fourteen years of loneliness and pain away. It's agony, you know. It hurts so bad inside."

_I'm fine in the fire_   
_I feed on the friction_   
_I'm right where I should be_   
_Don't try and fix me_

I turn and begin to let myself go, to fall into the abyss, and never be heard from again. To be forgotten.

_I'm fine in the fire_   
_I feed on the friction_   
_I'm right where I should be_   
_Don't try and fix me_

Suddenly Kankuro's arms were around me, and he was hugging me, his face buried in my hair. 

My eyes widen. I stand still. 

"Gaara...please..."

_I'm fine in the fire_   
_I feed on the friction_   
_I'm right where I should be_   
_Don't try and fix me_

"Please..." He holds me tighter.

_I'm fine in the fire_   
_I feed on the friction_   
_I'm right where I should be_   
_Don't try and fix me_

"Gaara, I...I..." Kankuro whimpers as he slowly pulls me away from the cliff and into the cover of the woods.

_I'm fine in the fire_   
_I feed on the friction_   
_I'm right where I should be_   
_Don't try and fix me_

"Gaara, I love you; you can't die today--not ever..."

_I'm fine in the fire_   
_I feed on the friction_   
_I'm right where I should be_   
_Don't try and fix me_

I close my eyes, exhaling slowly. I guess this is where I should be after all. I smile, "Are you crying? You're such a baby." I pull away from his embrace, watching as he wipes his eyes. 

"Shut up," he grunts. 

Yeah. I know now. I lean up and press my lips against his. This has to be where I should be.


	12. NARUTO: "Eyes on Fire"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (KanKi ft. "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation)

_I'll seek you out_   
_Flay you alive_   
_One more word and you won't survive_

I sniff at the air, huffing, running after his scent. It is a strange scent. Rust, heat, but pine? I growl, listening as Akamaru howls from somewhere deep in the woods. "Kankuro!" I yell.

_And I'm not scared_   
_Of your stolen power_   
_I see right through you any hour_

I hear his hearty laughter in the darkness as I whirl around madly. I bare my teeth, sniffing again. "I don't wanna play any more!" I shout.

_I won't soothe your pain_   
_I won't ease your strain_

"Find me first, Kiba! You'll love the reward!"

_You'll be waiting in vain_   
_I got nothing for you to gain_

I hate this. I twist and I turn, running, walking, screaming and crying out to him. This is his game. He wants to see me play. He wants me to find him.

_I'm taking it slow_   
_Feeding my flame_   
_Shuffling the cards of your game_

I spot him, a quick shadow quick to dodge my gaze, but not fast enough this time. His eyes, filled with a burning fire, a certain lust as he grins in the night. "Kankuro!" I plead.

_And just in time_   
_In the right place_   
_Suddenly I will play my ace_

I tackle him, wrapping my hands around his neck, snarling angrily, though in actuality I feel like crying. He laughs softy, not scared of me in the least.

_I won't soothe your pain_   
_I won't ease your strain_

"What is wrong with you?? This isn't f-fun," my voice cracks. 

"Aw," his gaze softens, "You don't like my game?"

_You'll be waiting in vain_   
_I got nothing for you to gain_

"No. I hate it."

_Eyes on fire_   
_Your spine is ablaze_   
_Felling any foe with my gaze_

My hands pull away from his neck. I continue to sit on him, refusing to let him up. 

"Why?" Kankuro murmurs. 

"I," I stammer, "I always lose."

_And just in time_   
_In the right place_   
_Steadily emerging with grace_

"But didn't you just win?" His grin, it taunts, it teased, it tempts me.

_Felling any foe with my gaze_

"Catching you wasn't the game," I murmur.

_Steadily emerging with grace_

"No," his grin widens, "It wasn't."

_Felling any foe with my gaze_

"Your games confuse me." I bite my lip as he leans up, closing in on me.

_Steadily emerging with grace_

"I guess I win by default," Kankuro murmurs against my lips. No matter how much I deny, and hate to admit it, sometimes I really do love the sand nin's games.


	13. NARUTO: "Blurry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling it Sasuto. Sasuke and Naruto. Okay??
> 
> (Sasuto ft. "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd)

_Everything's so blurry_   
_And everyone's so fake_   
_And everybody's empty_   
_And everything is so messed up_

I sit in the tree, still, sullen. I stare with sad eyes into the woods, wondering if he would ever come back.

_Pre-occupied without you_   
_I cannot live at all_   
_My whole world surrounds you_   
_I stumble then I crawl_

I clench my fists and stand, yelling out, "Come home already!"

_You could be my someone_   
_You could be my scene_   
_You know that I'll protect you_   
_From all of the obscene_

Again I feel the salty tears strolling casually down my face, as if they have always belonged there. No one answers my shout. No one ever has.

_I wonder what you're doing_   
_Imagine where you are_   
_There's oceans in between us_   
_But that's not very far_

I take off running. Where to? I don't know. All I know is that I have to find him, after all these years, I have to drag him home, make him apologize for the hurt.

_Can you take it all away_   
_Can you take it all away_

I eventually stop, miles away from home. I lean against a tree for support, shaking, breathing raggedly.

_Well ya shoved it in my face_   
_This pain you gave to me_   
_Can you take it all away_

I scream without a reason, banging my fists into the bark of the tree, enraged. "Come back!" I shout, "Come back!"

_Can you take it all away_   
_Well ya shoved it in my face_

I fall to my knees. He's been gone for so long. Would he be any different? All of us here, we've changed so much, gotten older, stronger. What about him?

_Everyone is changing_   
_There's none left that's real_   
_To make up your own ending_

I bite my bottom lip, drawing blood as I curl into myself in a childish position. I rock back and forth. He won't come back. Sasuke won't come back.

_And let me know just how you feel_   
_Cause I am lost without you_   
_I cannot live at all_

How could he leave us all behind? How could he choose revenge, power, Orochimaru over us? Over me?

_My whole world surrounds you_   
_I stumble then I crawl_

"Naruto!" I hear Kakashi shout in the distance. 

Akamaru howls, not far away from me. "Over here!" Kiba yells right after his dog.

_You could be my someone_   
_You could be my scene_   
_You know that I will save you_   
_From all of the unclean_

I could have saved him. From the darkness. From himself. Why didn't he let me in?

_I wonder what you're doing_   
_I wonder where you are_   
_There's oceans in between us_   
_But that's not very far_

Akamaru breaks through bushes and runs up to me, whining and sniffing me, as I lay on the ground, curled up and broken. He licks my face hesitantly, barking to call Kiba and Kakashi.

_Nobody told me what you thought_  
 _Nobody told me what to say_  
 _Everyone showed you where to turn_  
 _Told you when to runaway_

Kiba ran up, probably ready to lecture and yell at me, but Kakashi hushed him and walked to me, watching me as I stare blankly at his feet.

_Nobody told you where to hide_   
_Nobody told you what to say_   
_Everyone showed you where to turn_   
_Showed you when to runaway_

"Come on, Naruto." Kakashi picks me up, slinging me over his shoulder.

Kiba growls, angry he had to get up so late at night for a manhunt.

_This pain you gave to me_   
_You take it all_   
_You take it all away_

"It's going to be okay," Kakashi murmurs, "We all miss him, you know."

_This pain you gave to me_   
_You take it all away_

I nod mindlessly, done with it all. Stop hoping. Stop dreaming and stop pleading, I tell myself.

_This pain you gave to me_

He's never going to come back.


	14. InuYasha: The Fortune-Teller

InuYasha tilts his head to the side, staring curiously as Kagome and Shippo play with an object called a fortune-teller. "That," he began. Kagome looks up. "Looks dumb. Who invented that? What a waste," he huffs. Kagome frowns and stands up, "It isn't dumb, InuYasha! It actually works, so how is it a waste?"

"It doesn't work. Only prophets and mages know the future, not some stupid thing," InuYasha growls.

"I'll prove it!" Kagome snatches the fortune-teller from Shippo. "Will we ever find all of the Shikkan Jewel shards?" She snaps. She shakes the ball and reads over it, "There! You see? It says 'yes', InuYasha!"

"That was too easy of a question. Even I could answer it," InuYasha grunts as he crosses his arms, slipping his hands into the sleeves so they are no longer visible. Kagome groans, "Is InuYasha an idiot?" She shakes, reads, grins. InuYasha snarls out her, "And I suppose it said 'yes' that time, too, huh?" She snickers and hides it behind her back.

Shippo snatches it out of her hands, mad she had taken it in the first place. He scampers away from them as they begin to argue and climbs up onto a rock. He stares at mystic technology, glancing up at Kagome an InuYasha momentarily, then back at the fortune-teller. "Are they gonna love each other one day?" He murmurs, hoping neither of them would hear. InuYasha's dog ears perk up as he looks at Shippo who reads the reply and snickers at the response. "What did it say?" InuYasha mutters.

"It says 'for sure'," Shippo grins.

InuYasha's face turns beet red. "What did he ask?" Kagome asks, completely unknowing. "Well--" Shippo started, but InuYasha cuts him off.

"Nothing!! Shut up, Shippo!" InuYasha grabs the fortune-teller and throws it, watching it sink deep into the lake. Kagome's eye twitches, "That stupid thing cost a lot, I hope you know, InuYasha...." InuYasha rolls his eyes, "Let's just keep looking for the Jewel shards, okay?"

Kagome huffs and gets on her bicycle. InuYasha shoots Shippo a warning glare. Shippo shrinks down, cowering and nodding violently. They continue on, Kagome angry at InuYasha, InuYasha constantly threatening Shippo, and Shippo fearing for his life, but under all the madness, they are merely three friends on a journey together.


	15. Loveless: Selfish Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youji x Natsuo

yawn, rolling over Natsuo, stretching out over him. He murmurs aimlessly in his sleep, gently nudging me off of him as he huffs. I smile and pat his hand, crawling out of the bed and into the living room. Soubi looks up from his book, "You're up early."

"You're home early," I sneer as I yawn again, creeping into the kitchen. I dig through the pantry, finding a bag of lollipops, grabbing a cherry one and popping it into my mouth as I reenters the living room.

"Is Natsuo not up?" Soubi asks.

I shake my head, "He stayed up late playing that zombie game." He sighs, "Of course he did. Well, I'm leaving now. I'll be back whenever I am. Don't wreck my house." He drops some money on the coffee table, "Food money only." And he is out the door.

I stick my tongue out, sucking on the delicious candy. I move back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and watching Natsuo sleep. He shifts, slowly stretching out as his eyes eventually open. "Morning, sleepy," I purr. He grunts and sits up, rubbing at his eyes. I giggle and hold the lollipop out to him. He takes it and transfers it to his mouth.

"Wanna play Zombie Hunter 12X?" He asks. I shake my head, "No way, I would just die instantly. I suck at those kind of video games." He shrugs and goes to our closet, tossing me an outfit and pulling out one of his own.

I strip, not moving to hide from him and dress in the navy blue sailor-ish outfit. I look over at Natsuo to see him in his white crop top and black skinny jeans. "Where are we going?" I ask, tilting my head to the side, my ears twitching. "The bookstore," Natsuo says as he messes with his red curls in the mirror. I snicker, getting back up as he grabs his teddy bear by the arm. I follow him out the door, locking it behind us. We skip down the straight and into the tiny store. Natsuo sits in the manga section while I pace around the teen section, whining because they don't have the third Alice in Zombieland book I need to read.

Natsuo looks up at me from Cheshire Cat Waltz, "Come read a manga."

"Pictures are for kids," I huff. "Read Attack on Titan or something," Natsuo rolls his eyes, then slowly returning to the book.

I shake my head even though he isn't looking, and walk to the cashier. "I want the third Alice book," I say. "Sorry, but we haven't received them yet," he says, "But we should be getting them next week."

"I want it now!" I yell as I sink a pen into his hand. I watch him as he screams, recoiling and crying. I grin. I sense Natsuo gazing at me and turn to him. He smiles like a sadist and puts the manga away. I follow him out the door, licking the cashier's blood off my hand.

"I'll get Soubi to buy it next week," I smile as Natsuo takes my hand and licks the rest of the red liquid from my skin. I sigh and lean against him, staring out ahead of us.

Natsuo purrs softly, his hand gently stroking my own. Something about this causes my stomach to feel...weird and my heart suddenly picks up in speed. I furrow my eyebrows and draw away from Natsuo, staring hard at him. "What's wrong, Youji?" He asks in that far too gentle voice. I shake my head, "It's nothing." We go into the apartment and sit on the couch. I watch Natsuo play his game while at the same time, pricking my arm with a needle, drawing lines down my skin with the tiny beads of crimson. Natsuo glances over, "You're gonna have to take a bath."

"Together?" I purr. He nods, smiling, "Obviously, dummy." I jump up and run to the bathroom, him chasing after me.  
  


It is late into the night as we lay on the floor, Natsuo playing that game again, me dozing in and out from time to time. "Just go to sleep," he says after swallowing some coke. "But you're still up," I murmur sheepishly. He smiles softly and reaches his hand out, brushing a lock of my mint hair out of my face. My heart panics and I feel my face heat up. "Are you okay, Youji?" He asks, concerned. I nod violently, looking away as I silently beg my heart to chill out or just die or something.

He turns off the game and the tv, leaving us in pitch black darkness, wrapping his arms around me. I purr a bit, enjoying his warmth, but this only causes my heart to do some serious cartwheels in my chest. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Natsuo asks.

"N-nothing." I curse myself for stammering and quickly move to escape. He suddenly yanks at me and we roll over, him landing on top of me, hand on either side of my head. I inhale sharply. Is this what a heart attack feels like? Well, I wouldn't know, anyway. Natsuo stares down at me with those gorgeous green eyes. Wait?! Gorgeous?? When have I started thinking that about his eyes? I force myself to look away, my breathing ragged.

"Tell me, Youji," he whimpers, his ears flat against his head, "We're supposed to tell each other everything, remember? We promised on it."

I look back up at him and the breath hitches in my throat. His eyes were sad and worried. "I... I just... I... My heart feels w-weird when I'm...near you... It starts freaking out... It won't stop... It's making m-me nervous..." I whisper, starting to shake as my face heats up again. He continues to stare at me.

"I think your heart might want something," Natsuo says after a moment of thought. "L-like what?" I stutter. He smiles. He suddenly presses his lips onto mine, his eyes closed. My heart does more flips, but slowly calms. I whimper softly, unsure. Why is he suddenly kissing me? Why did my heart want this? He pulls away and strokes my hair and ears, "There. Did it stop?" I slowly nod. "Good. Now we can go to sleep together," he grins and lays down at my side, pulling me to him and grabbing his teddy bear at the same time. "Night, Youji," he purrs. "G-goodnight, Natsuo," I murmur but he is already asleep.

That was really selfish of you, heart. Look what you did to me! But I can't help but to admit...it felt nice to have my fighter kiss me like that. It's almost like...I want more of it... I slowly fall asleep as I dream about him holding me and kissing me tenderly.


	16. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koumei x Kouha

Koumei wasn't the most social person.

Kouha often wondered what was going on his older brother's head. He was always aloof, and silent. He only spoke when necessary.

"Kouha." He looks up at Kouen. "What?" He blinks, bored out of his mind. "You're zoning out again. Pay attention," the elder grumbles, aggravated. Kouha rolls his eyes, but gives him his full attention.

Koumei stares out the window. He gets up and leaves. The other two princes blink, puzzled. "What's with him?" Kouha scoffs. Kouen sighs, "Doesn't matter. I'm done, anyway." The third Prince gets up and leaves as well, wondering what had gotten into the other's mind.

While walking, he spots Koumei sitting on a window sill, Judar near him. Judar watched him with a slight interest, a smile on his pale face. Kouha walks over and slams his hand on the wall to get his brother's attention. "What's your problem?" He said. Then he actually looked at his brother. So much sadness there.

"What's wrong?" Kouha asks, suddenly softer, heart burning at his brother's expressionless.

"He's lonely," Judar chimes, "in the romantic kind of way." He ran off when Koumei turned to hit him with his fan. Koumei stands, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed now."

Kouha grabs his wrist. "Tell me," he insists.

"Judar told the truth!" Koumei says, frustrated, "Now leave me be." He yanks his arm away and hurries to his room, slamming the door shut. Kouha blinks. "Wow. Okay..." He murmurs and then goes to the other's room, entering without a care for personal space and privacy.

"What are you doing?" Koumei exclaims. Kouha grabs him and suddenly kisses him. Face blood red, Kouemi stares at his littler brother in shock. "Wh-what??"

"Don't be lonely. I'm here." Kouha pushes him into the wall and kisses him again, grinning like a madmen. _An experiment, eh? Might as well_ , Koumei thinks and kisses him back, pulling the younger male closer as things got more heated.


	17. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad x Judar

_Fall:_

_Falling. . . ._  
 _. . . ._  
 _Falling . . . ._  
 _. . . ._  
 _Falling. . . ._  
. . . .  
 _Fallen._

Judar bolts upright in the bed, panting with a cold sweat. Sinbad stirs slightly, glancing sleepily up at his lover. "What's wrong?" He mutters, slowly sitting up an rubbing his eyes, yawning.

Judar tries to breathe correctly. "It was...nothing, never mind, go back to sleep..." He tried to get out of the bed.

Sinbad grabs him and yanks him back down, frowning. "Tell me," he prompts.

Judar struggles to get out of the King's grasp. He eventually gives up and sighs, exasperated. "It was just a dream, Sin, jeez, cut it out and let me go already," he grumbles, trying to peel the arms off of him. Sinbad silently refuses and rolls over, pinning the Magi beneath his body. He kisses his lips softly.

"What was it about?" Sinbad encourages in a gentler voice, moving down and placing a butterfly kiss on the Magi's pale neck.

Judar couldn't help but shudder. His face heats up. "I already told you, Idiot King, it's nothing," he huffs.

"Ah, but it isn't nothing. You're still _trembling_ , my love."

Judar tenses. He hadn't noticed the whole time he was shaking. Ashamed, he looks away from Sin. "It's... I saw my parents again...and Al Thamen..." He closes his eyes tightly as the images flicker through his head again. Ever since the year before today he has been living in Sindria, having abandoned Al Thamen and the Kou Empire, all because of Aladdin, who changed him, who showed him the truth. Now the sight of blood made vile rise up in Judar's throat. He would never kill again, he vowed. If he hears a scream he will not ignore it, he will rush to help. He was a change man, but still, his own mind wouldn't leave him be in peace.

Sinbad lightly cups his face, kissing his cheek. "Your parents? I'm sorry, Judar. I wish there was something more I could do to help you," Sin murmurs in his ear, stroking his hair.

"You taking care of me is more than enough, Sin. You help me feel better all the time. It's not like any of this is your fault, you know," Judar sighs, leaning into his warmth.

Sinbad smiles sheepishly. "Huh. I seem to forget that from time to time, don't I?" He chuckles. Judar slips his arms around the King's neck, "Let's go back to sleep. I'm still exhausted from last night."

Sinbad dips his head, lightly placing a kiss over the dark mark on Judar's neck. "Alright." He lays down next to the Magi and closes his eyes. Within moments, the King of the Seven Seas was dead asleep. Judar pushes the raven bangs out of his own face, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but to think the worst:

_What if Al Thamen comes looking for me? What if they destroy Sindria because of me? What if they kill Sinbad?_

Judar's face contorts, displaying a mixture of sadness and terror. He closes his eyes tightly, violently shaking his head.

_No! I won't let that happen! I would die for Sin. I would gladly leap in the way to save his life._

Judar slowly relaxes, scooting closer and laying his head on Sinbad's chest. Sin's arms, as if by nature, slip around his waist and hold him closer. Judar exhales softly, trying to fall back asleep with all those horrid thoughts constantly spiraling trough his mind. The black rukh were fluttering about him...there were so many...

_Fall:_   
_. . . ._   
_Falling. . . ._   
_. . . ._   
_Falling. . . ._   
_. . . ._   
_Falling. . . ._   
_. . . ._   
_**Fallen.** _

...but who is to say they are **all** his own rukh...?


	18. The Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sphintus x Titus

_He is the only one I have ever loved._

Sphintus laughs with Titus, the two of them grinning at each other. They lay on their stomachs on the floor, blanket barely covering them, propped up on pillows. Titus unbraided his hair, letting it spill over his shoulders. Sphintus had to glance away.

_He is the only one who makes me uneasy,_

"We should probably go to sleep. The sun will be up soon," Titus says,  
laying his head on his arms and peering up at the Heliohapt from under dark lashes. Sphintus felt he couldn't breathe staring at the beauty that was his friend.

_He is the only one that makes me jealous. The only one that makes me feel sick._

"Sure. . . . Yeah, we should sleep. . . . That's a. . . .a, uh, good idea. . . ." Sphintus stammers. "Are you okay?" Titus asks, moving closer with a concerned expression.

_He is the only one who understands me. Who knows when something is wrong. The only one who sees through the mask I wear._

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, guess exhaustion is just wearing me down," Sphintus chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

_He is the only one that makes me mad._

The two blew out all the candles and laid on their backs. Titus closes his eyes. Sphintus' heart pounds as he watches the pale Magi in the dark of the room. He exhales raggedly.

_He is the only one who makes my breath stop, makes my heart skip and makes me feel all giddy inside._

After a while when Sphintus was sure the other was asleep, he slowly sat up.

_He is the only one who unintentionally forces me to do such risky things._

Sphintus quickly pressed his lips to Titus', completely shocked when those pale arms wrap around him and the other kisses him back. "You're awake?" Sphintus yelps, face aflame.

_He is the only one that truly scares me._

"It took you long enough to kiss me, Sphintus. I've been waiting all night," Titus smiles innocently and kisses the Heliohapt. Sphintus kisses him gently but greedily, entangling his fingers in long, blonde hair. His eyes flutter closed.

_He is the only one that I love._


	19. Begging to Be Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judar x Hakuryuu

Hakuryuu did not understand what was wrong with Judar today.

First, it began in my office. I was trying to get some really important documents signed, and Judar was walking around the office repeating my name.

"What?" I yell.

The Magi narrows his eyes, grunts, and leaves the office. I furrow my brows. "What the Hell, Judar?"

Then second, at lunch. I eat quietly, sitting in between Judar and Hakuwei, with Kougyoku across from me. Judar stares at me the whole time, unwavering. I finally looked at the Oracle. "What do you want?" I sighs.

Judar shrugs his shoulder, a short smirk crossing his face as he looks away.

Third, when I was training. Judar stood, leaning against the wall, crimson eyes never leaving me. I by then had become irritated. "Judar, is there something you want from me?" I snap. Judar opens his mouth to speak, a hesitant look on his face, then clamps it shut and strolls out of the room. I sigh, "Seriously what is his deal today?" And I went back to training.

Then for a fourth time, when I was reading in the library. I was reading a scroll about the Parthevian Empire, paying really close attention, that is, until a whole shelf was knocked over. I look up, alarmed, until I saw the Magi all frozen.

"Shit," Judar huffs.

I stand up. "Have you been watching me this whole time?!" I bellows.

"No," he says while nodding.

And for a fifth time, I was sitting under the tree, a peach in hands, inspecting it, and he just swung, hanging upside down from a tree branch. I had no idea that he was even fucking up there. I don't look at him, but from the corner of my eye I see him grin widely as he holds a peach of his own.

"You know. . . . The peaches at the top are a lot sweeter than the ones on the lower branches. . . ." Judar advises.

Then, there was the sixth time. It's dark out and I was walking through the woods, looking for some peace. Soon I hear a soft, gentle snore and look up. Sitting on the limb of a tree there was Judar, sound asleep. By the Gods he seemed so innocent as he slept. It was hard to call him out as the most annoying creature of the universe, but Hakuryuu knew better than that.

But still. . . . Why was Judar asleep in the woods? He was never out there, and he never slept where something or someone could easily attack him. Why was he letting his guard down?

And now. After working late into the night I enter my room, beyond exhausted, only to find a certain Magi resting lazily across my bed, smirking up at me. "Seriously. . . ." I mutter. "What do you even want from me?"

"Is it not obvious yet?" Judar says, and he actually sounds a little but hurt.

This confused me even further. "Please just tell me so I can get you out of my hair. I'm really tired and I don't have time to play your little games right now, Judar," I say, crossing my arms.

He gets up and walks to me, an unreadable look on his face. He stops right in front of me, staring straight into my blue eyes with those crimson orbs of his. He drops down on his knees all of a sudden, starling the breath out of me. "Wh-what are you--"

He puts his hands together, moving into the most sincere pleading position. He looks up and I see it now. His eyes reveal so much sadness, so much loneliness and hurt. ". . . .Hakuryuu. . . .I am literally begging to be loved. I've been pleading all day, if you hadn't noticed."

I blink, shocked. He's been begging me to love him?? Judar? Me! I stumble for a minute, my breathing faltering again.

Judar waits.

I feel like such an idiot. He was just trying to get my attention and I blew him off all day long. I'm so stupid!

Judar sighs quietly and stands up, yanking me to him and pressing his lips to mine. I gasp softly and he hugs me tightly, not releasing me from the surprisingly gentle kiss.

Those words echo in my head and I know I've lost.

_Begging to be loved._


	20. "Stumbling in Your Footsteps"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SinJa ft. "Stumbling in Your Footsteps" by Get Scared)  
> TWO CHARACTER DEATHS = U gonna be mad about it, u no read, otay? good now carry on

_What went wrong?_   
_We both know that you're not here_

Ja'far cries out as Sinbad slams him into the wall, his kind, golden hazel eyes now pitch black. Ja'far claws at the hands around his neck. None of the other Generals could get to him. Judar smirks and keeps them all delayed. 

"Sin. . . .bad. . . ." Ja'far wheezes desperately.

_This is where you haunt and it's kept me in fear for far too long_

The smirk that crossed the King's face didn't even look human anymore. Ja'far trembles, terrified. 

Sinbad let's the advisor hit the ground, and steps on his hand until he heard the satisfying crack. 

Ja'far screams, "Sinbad, please! Stop this please!"

_Now you hide like the ghost_   
_The ghost we both know_

He falters only momentarily. "Damn. What do I need you for? What the Hell are you doing to me, Ja'far?!" He booms, yanking the pale man up my his hair.

_I'm the taste on your tongue_   
_The taste you can't spit out_

Ja'far whimpers when the King kisses him harshly, holding him so tight he might break.

_Please come home again_   
_Let me show you we're good enough for your love_

"Stop it!" Ja'far sobs, "Don't kiss me when you're not him! I want my real Sin back! You're not him!" 

Sinbad slams him into the wall, drawing his sword and placing it against the pale man's neck.

_What have you done?_   
_When is it ever enough?_   
_To be seen in my eyes_

"I changed for you, Ja'far. Don't you love me? Don't you just adore me?" Sinbad purrs, eyes narrowed.

_Tell me the truth_   
_What did you have left to lose?_   
_To be seen in my eyes as a fool down on his knees_

Ja'far weakly hits his chest. "Give. . . .my Sinbad back. . . ." He begs. "If you don't, I will never love you." 

Something about that made the dark Sinbad upset. He frowns and grabs his chin roughly, kissing him. "You are mine," he growls.

_When the kingdom has lost its king_   
_Who's left to lead?_

A single drop of blood ran down Ja'far's neck. "Love me!" Sinbad demands.

_Torn apart and left here to rot away (rot away), rot away_

"I can't!" Ja'far cries, managing to barely escape the King's grasp. 

Judar murmured some spell that made him go limp and he fell to the ground. 

He cries out, "Someone help me!"

_I'm making sense while you save yourself_   
_Saving me is all that can help_

No one could get to him, though they tried as hard as they could. Judar was strong, making it impossible to save their friend. 

Sinbad drops down onto his knees beside Ja'far and rolls his into his back, calloused hand caressing his face. "Why would you ever want to leave your King?"

_Now you hide like the ghost_   
_The ghost we both know_   
_I'm the taste on your tongue_   
_The taste you can't spit out_

"You. . . .are not my King. . . ." Ja'far spat, grimacing. "You had better kill me. . . .because I could never love a demon like you. . . ."

_Please come home again_   
_Let me show you we're good enough for your love_

"I have no choice." Sinbad brings the sword out, raising it over his head, tip aimed for Ja'far's stomach. 

"I know. . . .you're still in their somewhere. . . .Sinbad. . . .Please. . . . Save yourself. . . ."

_What have you done?_   
_When is it ever enough?_   
_To be seen in my eyes_

Sinbad's black eyes bore into his own. 

Tears stream down the pale man's face. "Please. . . .I love you. . . . Sin. . . ."

_Tell me the truth_   
_What did you have left to lose?_   
_To be seen in my eyes as a fool down on his knees_

The sword pierces straight through. Ja'far sputters up his own blood, coughing on it, eyes wide. 

"JA'FAR!" Yamraiha cries out. The other six look up, terrified.

_When the kingdom has lost its king_   
_Who's left to lead?_

Eyes flicker to golden hazel.

_Tell me who's left to lead!_

"Ja'far. . . . ?" The King croaks, dropping the sword and staring at all the blood. "No. . . .no. . . .what have I done?!" He cries out. 

Ja'far smiles in the slightest. "Sin. . . . I-I love you. . . ." He goes still. Sinbad cries, holding him tightly in his arms.

_Your kingdom has turned to a boneyard_   
_The look on your face as you leave_

"Well, that was fun. At least I know the spell works now," Judar snickers before disappearing in a dark cloud. 

Sinbad nuzzles his face into the dead loved one's neck. "I'm so sorry. . . . I-I love you too. . . ."

_You cut me so deep that it left scars_   
_You had the world right at your feet_

The other seven Generals crowd around the two. Yamraiha releases a sob and falls to her knees. Sharrkan stoops down, a grave look on his face, and hugs her. Masrur stares, slightly trembling, eyes wide. Hinahoho stood back, crying and frozen on the spot. Drakkon forces himself to look away. Pisti cries and buries her face in Spartos' stomach as he embraces her. Sinbad shudders as he cries.

_You had it all_   
_You had it all_

"Sinbad. . . ." Drakkon begins. 

"I step down. . . . You are the new King. . . ." Sinbad whispers. 

They all gasp. "Sinbad, are you sure?" Spartos says. 

Sinbad dips his head, staring up with a total depressed face, covered in his dead lover's blood.

_What have you done?_   
_When is it ever enough?_   
_To be seen in my eyes_   
_Tell me the truth_   
_What did you have left to lose?_   
_To be seen in my eyes as a fool down on his knees_   
_When the kingdom has lost its king_   
_Who's left to lead?_

Sinbad lightly kisses Ja'far as the other seven leave. Sharrkan had to carry Yamraiha, as Spartos does with Pisti. Drakkon and Hinahoho walked silently. 

Masrur stayed a moment more, furrowing his brows. "What will you do?" He asks. 

Sinbad looks up and smiles a sad smile. Masrur nods and follows the others.

_Who's left to lead?_

When Spartos came back later, he found Sinbad impaled straight through the heart with one of Ja'far's blades, hugging Ja'far. He wore a smile in his death. 

Spartos stifles a cry and quickly runs away.


	21. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kougyoku x Judar

It began with a few sweet pecks here and there when no one was looking, when no one was around, when Ka Koubun wasn't paying as much attention as he should have. Then they were meeting in the woods at night. He would sneak into her bedroom. She would make up excuses to see him. Neither one of them could truly explain how they felt for the other, because to them "I love you" seemed like such an understatement.

It was months of this. Years. Two whole years, in fact, when Judar decided it was time to release their secrets to the rest of the imperial family. Yet it took a whole other month for Kougyoku to finally agree to this.

They walk to the meeting room, where an ordinary meeting was being held, where they would drop the load. Kougyoku trembles, nervous as to what her brothers might think of her. Judar glances at her from the corner of his eyes and reaches over, ever so gently taking her hand into his and then looking forward again. "Are you ready?"

Kougyoku nods slowly and he opens the door, guiding her inside. The four princes and one princess look up at the late arrivals. Koumei's eyes travel straight to their entwined hands.

"Everyone. . . .we have an announcement. . . ." Kougyoku squeaks, blushing furiously.

Judar sighs. "Kougyoku and I are engaged."

This seemed to shock everyone in the room, all except for Hakuryuu who stares at them with a bored and dull expression etched out on his face. Kouen dips his head. "I'm happy for the two of you. It's good."

Koumei smiles. Kouha nearly jumped up and down with excitement. "I get to be the flower girl right??"

"What part of flower _girl_ don't you get?" Hakuwei sighs, but still smiles. "I'm glad you two are together. You look an adorable couple. It's perfect."  
  


Later that night, Judar crawls in through Kougyoku's window. He didn't have to anymore, but what could he say? Old habits die hard. He lays next to her on the bed and softly kisses her as she sleeps. She smiles in her slumber and moves closer to him as he wraps his arms around her, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	22. SinJu LEMON AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SinJu AU of Rapunzel! Warning! This is a lemon! LemonySenpai (Wattpad) sorry if it's awful ^^

Once upon a time there was a very beautiful man who had great powers and talents. When he was a child, he was stolen away from his family by a witch named Gyokuen. She locked him up in a tower and for many long years has raised him there as her own, never once letting him out of the tower for she said the hardships and dangers of the world were too much for the young man.

The tower was tall and secluded in the woods, with neither stairs or a door, but at the very top was a window where he would stand all day. When the witch arrived home she would stand beneath that window and shout:

"Judar! Judar, let down your hair!"

As grumpily as she could make it sound.

Judar had long, beautiful hair, dark as the pitch black night, and as he heard the witch's voice he would untie his braided hair, wind it around one of the hooks of the window, and then let the hair fell twenty feet down, and the witch would use it to climb inside the tower.

After years of this, it just so happened that the king's son, known famously as Sinbad, rode through the forest one day and passed by the tower. Then he heard a song, which was so beautifully sung that he stood still and listened. This was Judar, who in his solitude passed his time in letting his soft voice be heard by passing animals and the little bird that often sat on the window sill. Sinbad wanted to climb up to him, and looked for the door of the tower, but none was to be found. He rode home, but the singing had so deeply touched his heart, that every day he went out into the forest and listened to it. Once when he was standing behind a tree, hiding and waiting, he noticed that a witch came to the tower, and he heard how she yelled:

"Judar! Judar, let down your hair!"

And Judar would let down the braid of his hair, and the witch would climb up to him. "If that's how to get to him, then maybe I should try it out, too," Sinbad said, and the next day when the sun started to set, he went back to the tower and cried:

"Judar! Judar, let down your hair!"

Immediately the hair fell down and Sinbad climbed up. At first Judar was terribly frightened when a man, as he has never come to see another, came up to him. But Sinbad began to talk to her like a friend, and told him that his own heart had been so stirred that it let him have no rest, and he was forced to see her. Then Judar lost his fear, and when Sinbad asked him if he would take him for his husband, and he saw that Sinbad was young and handsome, he thought, he will love me more than old hag does. And he said yes, and laid his hand in Sinbad's.

He said, "I will willingly go away with you, but I seriously have no idea how to get down.... Well, maybe if you bring a cloth of silk every time you come, I can weave a ladder with it, and then I can descend, and then you can _take_ me on your horse."

Sinbad, also known as the dirtiest minded Prince in all the lands, merely chuckles at hearing the beautiful male's innocent words. "And would you allow me to _take_ you at night?" He smirks. Judar blushed and thought this over, "I've never--"

And Sinbad kissed him to silence him.

They agreed that until that time Sinbad would come to Judar every evening, due to that the witch always came during the day.

And so Sinbad came one evening with darker intentions. He pinned Judar to the bed and suckled on the soft skin of his throat. Judar moaned slightly, trembling as he felt small under Sinbad. Sinbad takes his chance and crushes his mouth against the others, forcing in his tongue and exploring the wet cavern. Judar moans into the kiss, not sure exactly what to do, his small, pale hands tugging on the Prince's clothing. This caused Sinbad to smirk. He took his time stripping himself, and then looked over Judar. In nothing but a choli and harem pants. Sinbad leans down, dragging his tongue up Judar's stomach. Judar flinches and tries covering his deep red face.

Sinbad pulls his hands away. "Don't, I want to be able to see your beautiful face."

Judar only blushed darker. He yelped quietly and buried his face in Sinbad's shoulder when he felt Sinbad's hand travel over his erection through his pants. Sinbad chuckles quietly and kisses him again, slipping off all of Judar's clothing. Judar gasps when the cold air hits him, shivering whether from the chill or from excitement, Sinbad couldn't tell.

Sinbad leans in some and latches his mouth around one of Judar's nipples, while one hand wraps around his erection. Judar squirms, moaning, overwhelmed by all the touch. Sinbad rubs him while sucking and carefully grazing his teeth on the bud. Judar basically writhes in his grasp, continuously moaning. That's when Sinbad slid a finger into him. Judar tensed and whimpered softly. Sinbad kisses his cheek as he slides in a second finger, scissoring him.

Judar jolts slightly, gasping and covering his mouth. Sinbad removes his hands once again and ties then up with a ribbon. He removes his fingers and blindfolds the beauty underneath him. He slowly undresses himself, bending over and kissing Judar for a moment. Then he pushed in with no warning, all of his length at once. Judar arched his back, crying out in pain busy mostly pleasure, fumbling and useless as he couldn't move his hands or see a thing.

As Sinbad thrusted into him, moving at a fast and deep pace, he grabbed the other's erection again, jacking him off. "M...more..." Judar moans.

Sinbad smirks and goes in as far possible, hitting that one spot that sent Judar into madness. Judar jolted and moaned crazily, begging him and blubbering nonsense, to keep at it. So Sinbad obliged and completely took all of him. Judar cums in his hand, and after a few more thrusts, Sinbad fills him up with his hot seed. He slowly pulls out and falls on top of Judar, untying his hands and removing the blindfold.

The witch, having used magic appeared and was furious. "I'll have your head!" Gyokuen shouted.

Then she was thrown carelessly out of the tower by none other than the Prince Sinbad's guard. "Whoops," the pink-haired man said bluntly. Sinbad grins, "Thanks, Masrur." The other man jumps out of the window, landing outside on the ground perfectly fine. Sinbad nuzzles his face into Judar's neck and closes his eyes.

"What now, idiot prince?" Judar mumbles.

"I'll make you my princess," Sinbad says.

"Oh. Okay." Judar and Sinbad soon fall asleep.


	23. Shartos LEMON AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lemon as stated at top, do not like, do not read, you have been warned. Here it is The-black-magi-Judal (Wattpad) I tried ^^"

No matter how many times he tells himself it's the last time, Spartos never really means it. Sharrkan was a big drinker and always called him in the middle of the night when he needed a ride or a place to stay, because out of all their friends Spartos was the only one who could put up with the tan, drunkard man.

Here he finds himself, nearly asleep in bed when his phone starts to ring. He picks up. "Hello?" He whispers groggily.

"Hey, Spartos~ What ya doin'?"

"Sharrkan," Spartos glances at his alarm clock, "It's almost one o'clock in the morning. Where are you?" The redhead sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Outside da pub," Sharrkan replies, feeling slurred. Spartos hears a crash on the other end, "...Sharr?"

"It's okay~! I just fell down on da street!" Sharrkan chuckles.

"Hold on, I'm coming to get you," Spartos says and hangs up. He hurriedly changes back into his gray hoodie and jeans, slipping his feet into his boots and grabbing his keys. He hops into his black sedan and starts it up, driving all the way into town to that wretched pub. He finds Sharrkan near the alleyway. "There you are!" The redhead exclaims, helping the tan man to his feet, "what the Hell were you thinking??" Spartos helps Sharrkan to the car, dropping him in the passenger seat.

"I wasn't...?" Sharrkan grins toothily.

Spartos grunts and slams the door, going and getting in the driver's seat, running a hand stressedly through his hair. "Seriously, what am I going to do with you?" He sighs. He then drives all the way back to his house and helps Sharrkan inside and drops him on the bed.

"If you throw up on my sheets you're washing them tomorrow," Spartos warns and turns to leave the room.

Sharrkan grasps Spartos's wrist. "What do you want, Sharr?" Says the younger male impatiently. Sharrkan all of a sudden yanks him over and pins him against the bed. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Spartos yells, "Get off of m-me!"

Sharrkan leans down some, his eyes clouded over with lust. "You're adorable," he mumbles and kisses him roughly on the lips.

Spartos's eyes widened. _B-but that's my first!!_ The taste of alcohol on Sharrkan made him feel dizzy and unstable. He placed his hands on the tan man's chest and tried to push him off, all to no avail. "Sh-Sharr, s-s-stop!" Spartos exclaims with a reddened face. Sharrkan sits back and frowns, a glint of sadness in his usual cheery green eyes. "But, Spartos... I love you," he says, his voice deeper, husky, and it sent shivers up Spartos's spine, causing him to blush harder.

"D-Don't say that!" Spartos blurts, "Not when you don't really mean it!" He squirms and tries to escape.

Sharrkan lays down on top of him. "But it's true, though," he smirks and finds himself licking the pale skin above Spartos's collarbone, causing the young redhead to bite his lip to stifle a moan. "R-really, Shar, s-stop it," he mumbles.

"What if I don't want to?" Sharrkan inquires as he slides his hand up the hoodie in which Spartos wore no shirt underneath. "What if I can't stop?"

Spartos closes his eyes tightly and inhales sharply. _This...is this really happening? Could it really be...? I know he won't stop... When he's drunk he always gets what he wants...so I guess...maybe..._ "Fine."

"Huh?" Sharrkan stares at him surprised.

"I said 'fine'. Do whatever you want to me, just clean up afterwards," Spartos says, opening his eyes slowly.

"You better not regret this," Sharrkan smirks darkly and slips off the hoodie, along with the jeans, leaving him in his boxers and looking over the pale body before him, slowly licking his lips. Spartos shudders against the cold air. _I better not regret this later..._

Sharrkan made quick work, kissing him while sliding a hand in his boxers and rubbing him at quite a hastened pace. "I'll make this fast," he says as the redhead under him moans, a beautiful, musical sound to the tan man's ears. Sharrkan blushes hearing it. "I...want to hear that again," he says, removing his hand. Spartos winces softly at the loss of touch, looking at Sharrkan questioningly. Sharrkan merely smirks, then slides off the boxers, sitting up on his knees and undressing himself. Spartos stares wide-eyed at the tan man's body. _No joke he's attractive as Hell..._

Sharrkan places his lips to the side of Spartos's neck while messing around Spartos's entrance with his fingertips. Spartos gasps quietly, flinching and shuddering. "There we go," Sharrkan murmurs, leaving a dark mark on the pale neck. He sits up and watches Spartos as he slides a finger inside of him. Spartos moaned loudly, sort of frenzied and closing his eyes tightly.

"You play with yourself, dont you?" Sharrkan smirks accusingly.

Spartos blushes an even darker shade of red. "S-s-so what?"

Sharrkan merely chuckles and inserts another finger, thrusting the two in and out of the redhead as the redhead bounces and moves about continuously moaning heatedly. After a while of prepping Sharrkan removed them and lines his length up with Spartos's entrance. "Ready?" Sharrkan asks.

"Just do it," Spartos said quickly.

Sharrkan slowly inserts his member into the redhead, watching him writhe and gasp. Spartos clings tightly to the tan man, moaning. "Geez, you're tight," Sharrkan moans softly as he lays Spartos completely on the bed, thrusting into him, I guess could be said, without any show of mercy, relentlessly. Spartos moaned and screamed the whole time, desperately gripping the sheets and throwing his head back when his prostate was hit.

Sharrkan had lost himself in the deed, thrusting faster and deeper, not even noticing when Spartos cummed all over him, and he kept aiming for the prostate each time. After several more rough plunges into him he fills Spartos with his own liquids and pulls himself out. Spartos pants heavily, his arm covering his eyes. Sharrkan removes it, "You okay?"

"I'm going to be sore in the morning...?" The redhead mumbles.

Sharrkan nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, most likely..." He says. Spartos opens his eyes and stares at him exhaustedly. "Then you get to explain to Sinbad why I don't show up at work," he says frustratedly.

"Okay..." Sharrkan sighs, and kisses him again, softly. He collapses next to the redhead, wrapping an arm around him. He closes his eyes.

A few silent moments pass.

"I love you, too, Sharr."

The tan man smiled thinly. "I know."


	24. Judar x Kouha LEMON AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us see how this goes, eh? He's your modern AU lemon, aladdinswatermelone (Wattpad). Hope you like it!

Judar was a bad boy. It was what he lived for. He would hang around with people who were no good, he fucked them too. He had a bad habit of drinking, sleeping around, pissing off the cops as well as people in general. But he loved it, he lived for the thrill of it.

Judar plops down at the table with Kassim and Olba. He drops a few fifties on the table. "Who's the poor sucker this time?" Kassim smirks as he counts the money.

"Some dude named Sinbad. I met him outside a pub and followed him home," Judar flashes a grin, "I didn't even get touched. He was out as soon as he hit the bed. I raided his whole wallet."

Kassim nearly gasps. "Judar, this is a thousand dollars!"

"What? Really?" Judar leans closer, "I wasn't paying attention I just took it and slipped out the window. That's awesome!"

"I met a girl today," Olba mumbles. The two others stare at him. Kassim grins, "Do tell."

"She was so hot, I think her name is Toto," Olba says with a dreamy-far-off look. Judar snorts, patting him harshly on the back. "Well, good luck with her, pal. Now if you two will excuse me, I am off to meet this dude I met online."

"That's not safe, Judar," Kassim states sarcastically, smirking, "have fun. If he's cute give him a real big kiss for me."

Judar rolls his eyes. "I don't share with the likes of you."

"Aren't we friends?" Kassim chuckles.

"Mmn. More like accomplices... maybe," Judar says after thinking a moment. Kassim scowls, "Oh, get your sorry ass out of my house you peach-loving freak!" He then grins.

Judar leaves the apartment, shoving his hands into his leather jacket's pockets as he walks through the darkened streets. He passes the drug-lord on the way to the address. "Yo, Sharr, got anything?" He asks. Sharrkan glowers at him. "Nothing for you, Judar. You didn't even pay last time for all of the stuff you took. Ya robbed me blind, now move on before I call Masrur," he snaps. Judar laughs simply and continues walking, rounding a corner. He comes to a stop in front of a large mansion. _Is this the place?_ He checks the address. It was correct. _Well, that's a change._ He knocks obnoxiously on the door.

A man with long red hair tied up in a ponytail, his face covered in freckles, answers the door. He looks over Judar suspiciously. "Can I, um, help you?" He says uncertainly.

"I'm suppose to be meeting a Kouha?" Judar says while crossing his arms. _This guy's not half-bad looking, though._

"That would be my brother," Koumei sighs and lets him in, "Go straight upstairs, the first door to the right, that's his room. He's in the shower right now but he'll be there in a minute. I'm sure he's been expecting you."

"Neat." Judar goes up the stairs without a second thought, going where he was directed.

Koumei sighs and plops down on the bed. _Lucky him Kouen isn't home. You'd be so dead right now, Kouha._

Judar plops down onto the fancy, pink canopy-bed. He looks around the room, huffing quietly. _Looks like it's a teenaged girl's room. Am I in the right place?_ He slips off the leather jacket and kicks off his black and white converse, leaving himself in the black t-shirt with the proxy symbol on it and tight skinny-jeans. The door opens a few minutes later, and a shorter male steps into the room, with short red hair, the front two pieces long, with a towel tied around his waist, beads of water rolling down his skin. "Oh," he says as he goes to the closet, "You're here. That's a relief on my end. So, you're Judar?" He pulls a few clothings out and places them on the desk, flashing the raven-haired man a smirk.

"And you're Kouha?" Judar furrows his brows, "You're sure you're nineteen?"

"Pretty damned sure," Kouha replies while walking over, sitting down right next to him. "And I'm sure you want to her paid double because I'm not what you expected?"

"Triple," Judar corrects, "And that's right, you're nothing like what you told me. You're not even close to my type."

"That's disheartening. You'd better be as good as you say you are," Kouha says while pulling out a was of cash from the drawer of the end-table. "That's five hundred up front," he then smirks again, "And if you do a good job I'll give you an extra hundred. Sound good?"

"Eh, cheapskate. Yeah, whatever, that's fine. Damn your an eager uke," Judar scoffs while stretching. "Then we might as well get on with it."  
  


Judar drags his tongue along the inside of Kouha's thighs. Kouha squirmed, but Judar held him down by his hips. Of course Judar had tied his wrists together and stuffed a cloth in his mouth at some point. _He's kind of cute looking at me like that,_ Judar notices and leans in, crushing his lips against the rich kid's.

During the kiss, Kouha tugs on the other's t-shirt. Judar pauses the kiss and whips the shirt over his head. He slides off his pants and boxers, leaning down and sinking his teeth into the smaller male's shoulder. Kouha moans softly into the cloth. Judar moves lower and licks agonizingly close to his partner's member, causing the other to groan and glare at him with needy eyes.

And so Judar did, after removing the gag from Kouba's mouth, he took Kouha's whole into his own mouth, swirling his tongue expertly and sucking him roughly. Kouha moans loudly and closes his eyes. "Yes, yes, just l-like that," he pants heatedly.

Judar smirks and hums, sending vibrations through him. Kouha gasps in surprise, thrusting into Judar's mouth. Judar deep-throats him and it wasn't long before the younger's sticky seed shot out into his mouth. He sits up, swallowing and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Kouha pants heavily, "U-untie me. I want to ride you."

"Oh? Sure." Judar's smirk turns practical as he unties the redhead.

Kouha inhales sharply as he crawls up to Judar, kissing him lazily on the lips. "No prep?" Judar inquires. "I did it in the shower," Kouha smirks and moves, lining up Judar's length with his entrance, and slowly sliding it into himself as he sits on the dark-haired male's lap.

"A-ah damn, you're still so tight, though," Judar groans, clenching the sheets as he leans back on his arms. Kouha moans and slowly starts bouncing up and down on Judar's member. It was too slow for the bad boy. Judar snaps and pushes Kouha's face into the pillows, pounding harshly into him while bruisingly holding the small waist. Kouha was screaming out in blissful pleasure, gripping the pillows tightly. Judar moans under his breath, slamming into the special spot inside of the redhead. Kouha screams out, "J-Judar, again!" So Judar rams into him, hitting that spot with every thrust. For the second time, Kouha cums, and it splatters all over the bedsheets underneath him. After another pound-in Judar releases into him, and continues another few lazy thrusts while riding out his climax. He collapses on top of the smaller male, not even bothering to pull out.

"Damn, you _are_ good," Kouha breathes heavily, smirking at Judar.

Judar merely shrugs. "So I've been told." He closed his eyes, as did Kouha. A few minutes they pant, trying to calm down. "Forget about the other two hundred."

"Why?" Kouha inquires sleepily.

"You can give it to me tomorrow night when I come back to fuck you senseless," Judar says, wrapping his arms lazily around the other.

"That sounds pleasant," Kouha chimes, and slowly begins dozing off.  
  


Poor Koumei sits downstairs, face pale. _Could they have been any louder?? My ears are ringing! My innocence is corrupted!_ He lowers his head shamefully.


	25. His Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by... Well... Myself... I guess... Koumei x Wife! Reader

(Name) sat up alone in the cold, big bed just as thunder cracked and lightning illuminated the room. She held tight to the sheets, looking around the room. _Of course he's not here_ , she thought, feeling dumb, _when is he ever?_

Slowly she gets out of bed and pulls on the pink robes over her underwear, rubbing her eyes and pulling her hair back. She walks out of the room and down the hallway to her husband's office. Softly knocking, she hears a tired and gentle voice call from inside. "Come in."

(Name) opens the door and quietly closes it behind her, walking up to her husband's desk. Koumei looks up at her. "I didn't know you would wake up," he says and looks back down to his journals and scrolls. "Well, of course," (Name) says, flinching when a large crack of thunder rumbles loudly, "It's storming. I can't sleep through it."

"I forgot you were afraid." Koumei began scribbling down his notes again, looking between two different scrolls.

(Name) frowns a bit, looking over his shoulder. _More battle strategies? When will he stop? Kou hasn't been at war with anyone for the last five years_. She smiles to fake along. "What are you doing, dear?" She inquires.

"Planning an attack on Reim for My Brother and King," Koumei simply replies, not looking up at his wife.

"Why Reim?" (Name) asks, confused. "I thought Kou and Reim were allies now, and on good terms with each other."

"I have no idea. It's just what Brother En told me to do, (Name). You should go back to bed now." Still, he didn't look up at her, barely acknowledged her presence. This upsets (Name). With tears welling up in her eyes she goes to the doorway. "You don't even love me, do you?" She whispers and slams the door shut behind her. She runs back to their room and collapses onto the bed, sobbing into her pillow. She lays there for a while, hopelessly crying while sympathizing with herself.

A few more minutes pass, and she hears the door slowly open. Another moment later and warm arms wrap around her, Koumei laying beside her. "Shh, (Name), what's wrong?" He asks, his voice concerned.

 _Now he cares_! (Name) sobs, "You know exactly what is wr-wrong! You don't l-love m-me!"

" _What_? No, (Name), I do love you. What makes you think that I don't?" Koumei asks, his eyes slightly widened as he pulls her against his chest, cradling her in his arms.

(Name) cries into his chest. "You never look at me! You're so focused on your work you couldn't tell I'm terrified by the storm!" As if on cue, lightning cracks and she flinches, crying harder. "You never say you love me and you never stay in the bed with me! You're always gone. I... I'm so jealous of Kouha's wife! Why can't you love me like he loves her?"

Koumei stares at her trembling figure, a tight frown on his face. "(Name)... I'm sorry... I never realized that you felt like this..." He mumbles. "(Name), I love you, I just get so nervous around you that I don't know how to show how much I really love you... Please...can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Of course!" (Name) exclaims, wrapping her arms around his neck. He embraces her gently. "Stay with me tonight," she whispers.

"I will."

They lay down together, their eyes closed and they breathe in the peaceful silence, the thunder fading away.

They never had any more problems. Koumei paid attention to her and always made the little things better. A year later their heir was born, an adorable little boy with (H/C) locks and slanted, pink eyes. And they loved him.


	26. Queen of Sindria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in which Sinbad is somehow turned into a female over night. A funny little SinJa thingy.

"Lord Sin--" Ja'far paused in the doorway. I yank the sheet over my bare chest. His face went the color of blood. I feel my face heat up with embarrassment. He covers most of his face with his sleeves, "Sin. . .w-what happened to you??"

"I don't know!" I exclaim, "I woke up like this!" He slowly started backing away, face growing darker. . . ? Why? Is it because. . . ? He takes off running. It is! I jump up, "Wair, Ja'far, no! Please! Hit on me! Do it! I know you want to!"

*****

I prop my head up with my fist and yawn. All right Generals look up at me. "Oh, nothing, carry on," I smile.

"Sin," Ja'far sighs, "You can retire for the night if you like."

I gape, "You're only saying that because I'm a woman!" Ja'far blushes. "That's n-not t-true!" He stutters, "Y-You just l-look exhausted a-and this is a-all so much work!" I stand abruptly, flustered, "How sexist of a man are you!?"

"That's n-not what I meant!" Ja'far exclaims.

I cross my arms, "That's it! I'm getting drunk!" I stomp to the door. "I wouldn't suggest th-that. . ." Ja'far mutters. "WHAT?!" I shriek, "So I can't drink now!?!" I storm out of the room, which falls silent. Sharrkan clears his throat. "Smooth move " he smirks.

"Shut up, you," Ja'far snaps.


	27. The Neko Judar 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SinJu

Judar watches Sinbad sleep, knowing soon that Ja'far would come to wake the King. His black tail flicks as he slowly creeps up onto the bed, his eyes narrowed like a hunter and Sinbad, his prey. He pounces.

Sinbad yelps and opens his eyes, staring incredulously at the Neko. "Judar? What the Hell??"

Judar purrs deep in his throat, rubbing his face against his owner's. "Morning, My King," he says softly, wrapping his arms around Sinbad.

Sinbad sits up, yawning and pats Judar on the head. "Ja'far isn't even up yet. How did you get into my room? I locked the do--" He then sees the window open. "Judar this is the third floor."

"I used magic," Judar meows, rolling over and landing in Sin's lap. "Besides," he says, grinning up at the King, "you shouldn't lock your pet out of the room. It's animal abuse and cruelty." He wraps his arms around Sin's waist.

Sinbad smiles and strokes Judar's ears and hair. "Fine. I'll let you sleep here with me, but you can't wake me up early like this anymore, okay?" He sighs.

Judar sits up on Sin's lap. "Okay, I won't," he smirks.

"You're going to do it still, aren't you?"

"Mhm! No doubt about it," Judar purrs and leans in, rubbing his face against Sinbad's neck. "Hey, pet me. Don't ignore me," he whines.

Sinbad holds Judar and scratches behind his ear, kissing his forehead. "I would never ignore you, Judar. I love you too much to do that," he says, chuckling as Judar stretches and rubs his head against Sin's hand.

Judar purrs and licks Sin's hand, nearly jumping a mile high when Ja'far opens the door to the room. He turns his head and hisses at the white-haired man.

Sinbad holds him so he doesn't attack the poor advisor. "Calm down, Judar," he mumbles, kissing the back of the Neko's neck. Ja'far gives them a weary look before bowing slightly. "I see you're already awake. Good morning, Lord Sin. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes I did," Sinbad smiles. _Well, some of it, most of the night Judar wailed outside the door._

"I'm glad to here that. You have a meeting today with an official from the bazaar. Please be ready within an hour," Ja'far says, bows again, then leaves the room in a hurry, for the death glares from the feline somewhat put him on edge.

Judar's ear flatten against his head. "I don't like him," he mumbles.

Sinbad sighs. "I know you don't, but you can't hurt him. You have to be good, alright?"

Judar turns around and drapes his arms over Sinbad's shoulders. "Do you have to go to the meeting? I'm going to have nothing to do without you," he whimpers, rubbing his head against his King's chest, his tail wrapping around the purplette's wrist.

Sinbad nods. "I have to. It's a really important meeting. You'll be fine. I'm sure the meeting will only last an hour or two," he assures the Neko, stroking his hair again and kissing his throat. Judar shudders from the touch and purrs. "Well, when you're done, you should _play_ with me, hm?" Judar says hopefully, placing a hand on Sin's hip. " _Please_?"

Sinbad smirks and nods. "We'll see about that, okay? If you're a good boy." He sets Judar on the other side of the bed, having picked him up with ease, and stands, quickly changing into fresh clothes with Judar's crimson gaze on him the whole time, the Neko purring from the sight.

"Remember," Sinbad says, pausing in the doorway, hand on the door, "Be good."

"Yes, My King," Judar mews as he waves his hand slightly, watching as the door closes. He gets up immediately and climbs out the window, jumping into a tree and climbing down. He looks at the dirt. "Yep." He jumps in it and rolls around.


	28. The Neko Judar 2 LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinju LEMON

Judar screeched, trying to escape out of the bath tub but Sinbad held him still. "No bath!" Judar hissed and clawed at the King, who was unphased.

"If you wouldn't have rolled in the dirt in the first place you wouldn't have to take a bath!" Sinbad exclaims, pouring water over Judar's head.

Judar shrieks again, wailing and trying desperately to get out, but Sinbad holds him in the tub with a firm grip. "It's almost done, Judar. Just let me wash your hair," he says, irritated.

"Not my hair!" Judar cries, yet Sinbad does it anyway, unbraiding his long raven tresses and washing it while Judar flails about in a failing attempt to escape.

"Stop being so difficult," Sinbad grumbles.

"Let me out!" Judar cries.

Sinbad sighs and looks at Judar seriously. "You're being bad. Do you want to be locked in your room tonight instead of mine?"

"No!" Judar violently shakes his head on the verge of tears, "Please, no! I'm sorry! I'll be good!" He clings to Sinbad's clothes, getting the King all wet. Sinbad sighs. "Great."

For the rest of the bath Judar sits silently, only whimpering here and there, until Sinbad grabbed a towel and held it open. Judar jumped into the towel and Sin wrapped it around the Neko, pulling him into his stong arms and ruffling the towel over Judar's head. Judar watches Sinbad closely and all of a sudden increases his weight by limping, causing Sinbad to lose balance and fall to the ground. "Judar, what are you--"

Judar pressed his soft ruby lips onto his King's purring softly, his eyes closed and his tail flicking. Sinbad realized all of a sudden something he should have picked up on already. "You're in heat, aren't you?" Sinbad sighs, shivering while Judar licks up his neck. Judar opens his eyes and smiles at him, rubbing his face against Sin's.

Sinbad holds Judar's face by the chin. "Ah, well... It can't be helped," he sighs and kisses the dark-haired Neko.

Slipping his tongue into the King's mouth, Judar begins stripping him, his tail slipping in between the purplette's legs. Sinbad groans softly as he nibbles on Judar's bottom lip, his hands reaching and grabbing ahold of the Neko's ass. He quickly switches positions, holding Judar pinned to the floor and kissing him harshly. He breaks the kiss and moves down, dragging his tongue across the younger's perk nipple and pinching the other with his free hand. Judar arches his back, moaning heavily me leaning his mouth agape, drooling. Sinbad sneaks and closes his mouth around the nipple, sucking and biting on it to the other's pleasure. Judar fists his hands in the King's hair, a constant moaning mess.

Someone knocks at the door. They freeze. "My King, you are requested for an urgent meeting," Ja'far says.

"Er, I'll be there in a moment," Sinbad calls while covering Judar's mouth with one hand, and slipping a finger into his tight hole. Judar writhes underneath him.

"Of course. I'll stall them a while, My King," Ja'far says and then shuffles away.

Sinbad uncovers the Neko's mouth just as he slides in a second finger, scissoring him. Judar cries out a moan of pleasure, trembling excitedly and purring all at once.

Sinbad soon removes his fingers and the feline whimpers at the loss. "Got to make this quick, sweetie," Sinbad says and kisses him roughly, just as he slides his full length into the Neko.

Judar cries out at the sudden pain and pleasure mixture, throwing his head back and clinging with his sharp nails to the King. Sinbad grunts. "So...fucking tight...damn..." Sinbad pants as he begins to pump in and out of the dark-haired male, thrusting mercilessly into him as if he has held back for far too long.

Judar moans and cries out in the most blissful feelings, holding onto his King for dear life as he is brutally pounded. But he liked it. Perhaps it was just a cat thing. Soon he cums all over the two of them and screams throughout his climax his King's name.

Judar's walls clenching on him was enough to drive Sinbad wild. He growled under his breath and with a few more deep thrusts, he came and released his semen inside of the young Neko.

They stay that way a while, panting, trying to catch their breath. "We're...going to need another bath..." Sinbad mumbles.

"Ah fuck..." Judar whimpers.


	29. The Neko Judar 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinju

Judar meows aggravatingly as Sinbad tries to have a calm discussion with Darius. Of course he had to take Judar with him to the Sasan Kingdom. He was pregnant, and very pregnant at that, and refused to stay at home with Ja'far to watch over him. After three weeks they were able to tell when Judar became more annoying and his breasts swelled up. Now he was about nine weeks, and was due at any time, one of the biggest reasons he refused to be away from his King.

Sinbad looks to the Neko. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry," he complains.

"You just ate ten minutes ago. You're not hungry, you're just bored," Sinbad sighs, irritated. "So, go take a nap or something somewhere."

Judar hisses at him before getting up off the floor and walking out of the building.

Sinbad slowly shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Darius. He's been such a pain lately," he apologizes as he turns back to the red-haired Knight King.

"It's not a problem," Darius chuckles, "Nekos will be Nekos, won't they?"

"Yeah," Sinbad nods in agreement.

"How is Spartos?" Darius inquires.

**\--LATER--**

"Damn. Judar, where are you?" Sinbad calls out for about the hundredth time since he had finished talking with Darius and set out to find the Neko. "Come on, Judar, I'm done now!"

A very quiet mewl caught his attention and he looked over at a little cave-like thing in the woods. He walks over, crouches down, and peers inside. There lays Judar with three tiny Nekos, two snuggled up at his side, the third sniffing around the entrance and mewling. This particular one had pale red, almost pink eyes and violet purple, curly hair with cute little purple ears and a fluffy tail. She looks up at Sinbad and mews in alarm, stumbling back over to Judar and her two brothers. Judar looks over at Sinbad all weak and feebly, not even strong enough to utter a single meow of greeting, and lays his head down on the ground as the purple-haired Neko snuggles up around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Judar," Sinbad mumbles, knowing he should have been here for the dark-haired Neko. Judar hums some sort of reply. Sinbad gets up, "I'm going to go get Masrur to carry the kittens and then I'll carry you, okay? I'll be right back."

**\--about a year later--**

"Daddy!" The little Neko girl shrieks as she runs into the office, being chased by her black-haired twin brothers. She leaps onto the King's lap, hissing at them, her fluffy tail flicking with annoyance and agression. The two boys halt and grin up at their father. "But we didn't do anything," they smirk in unison.

Sinbad gives them a weary look as he holds the female Neko in his arms. "Where is your mother?"

"He's hiding from us," she smiles.

Sinbad grunts, "Great."

The boys grab at his arm. "Daddy, come play outside with us! We want to play in the dirt!" They say simultaneously.

Sinbad gets up, setting the purple-haired Neko on her feet. "Fine," he says, "But only for a little while. Ja'far will kill me if I don't get my work done."


	30. What is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SinJu requested by BlueEclipse (Wattpad)  
> I try...it's not a lemon, but it's not fluff, either. It's like my original few one shots writing style.

Love was something Judar absolutely--no matter how hard he had tried--something he could not comprehend.

He didn't understand warmth, or happiness, either--unless--of course--joy was that ecstatic nausea he received on the battlefield--most of all he did not get love. What was love? 

He found himself following Kouha around one day, watching him like a documentary of sorts as his maids flocked him and swooned over his silly words. Judar didn't understand it. He figured girls were simply--if only there was a better term for it--simply just weird. So, what about guys?

And so the next day he followed Koumei about. A strange specimen--the Second Imperial Prince--Koumei--was. It was obvious the male was homosexual and a bit more masochistic than he was suspected to be. So, Judar sat in the shadows of Koumei's bedroom as his own assistant--Chuu'un--came down hard on him. Still, Judar couldn't see how that was love. Warmth, sure. But love? Joy? It seemed like a Hell a lot of pain to his eyes.

In conclusion, he had learned nothing about love. He went to Kougyoku next.

"Love?" She had tilted her head to the side, confused by his completely random question. "What do you want to know about that, Judar-kun?" She inquired.

"I...I'm just curious about it, okay? What is it?" Judar had grumbled.

"Don't he such a jerk about it." She sighed. "Love...uh...love is a really strong emotion that's like...kinda intense about someone or something you care for a lot...someone you want to spend your life with, someone you'll protect," Kougyoku said slowly, carefully choosing her words to help the fallen Magi better understand what she meant.

"Like a pet?"

"A pet? Well, I guess there's affection for it, but love is mainly towards another human," Kougyoku said.

"But I'm a Magi..." Judar furrowed his brows.

"I'm sure Magis can love, too..." She trailed off, uncertain of herself.

"So love is the desire to make someone your own? Like a toy," Judar grunted, trying his hardest to understand, but the girl only confused him more.

"N-not exactly," she stammered, "Look, I have to go now. Maybe you should find out what love is for yourself?"

"For myself? You want me to claim someone?" Judar raised his brows.

"I-I don't know! Please stop interrogating me!" And with that the Eighth Princess fled in search of her dark-haired retainer.

The next day he learned that love could also be a bad thing because heart-break. Hakuryuu had returned home after a fourth time of Morgiana rejecting him, the poor boy. Judar sat near him, watching his expressions and watching him cry. Of course Judar knew what sadness was--he had lived through it all of his life. But heart-break was something different. After all, how was he still alive if his heart was shattered? He figured it was a figment of speech.

"What is heart-break?" The ravenette asked.

"It..." Hakuryuu sniffled, "...It's when someone you love says they don't love you back..."

There was that abnormal thing again. Love. What was that nagging thing? "Do you love someone, Ryuu?" Judar asked

"I-I do...but she...she doesn't feel the same," Hakuryuu mumbled sadly.

So, Judar left the Kou Empire, seeking out for the answers of all of his questions. If love was such a good thing, why did something like heart-break come out of it? What was so wonderfully amazing about love that drove people to take the risk--take the dive into freezing and unexplored waters? Judar found himself in Sindria, walking around, pondering over everything he had gathered so far--the theories he had conjured up until now. He climbs a tree and looks down at the Sindrian palace court yard, at maids and servants bustling about, preparing--a festival--perhaps. He leans against the wood trunk and watches silently, but before long his eyes lidded, and he inevitably dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

Sinbad stares up blankly at the slumbering man up in the willow tree. "Judar." He couldn't remember how many times he had said the Magi's name already, but the Magi never stirs. How could he sleep so peacefully in an enemy's territory? Had Ja'far been the one to find him--well--he'd be dead already. He was lucky.

Sinbad sighs and hauls himself up into the tree. He sits right next to the ravenette, watching him carefully. It was no doubt that the man was a pretty one. Sexy, Hell. Judar was good-looking, Sinbad admitted. "Judar." He shakes the Magi by the arm.

Crimson eyes slowly flutter open. "Ehh...idiot what are ya waking me up for? You dumb or something?" Judar grumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sinbad sighs. How could Judar be so calm here?

"Oh, right. I almost forgot why I even came here." Judar smiles brilliantly. "I've come here to claim you as mine, King Sinbad."

Sinbad blinks. "What."

"You're mine. And you're going to teach me love," Judar states simply but seriously, narrowing his eyes.

"Love? Is that your latest infatuation? That's a bit cliché," Sinbad chuckles softly. "Well, if you really want to learn about love, I guess I could teach you." What was he talking about? They were enemies. This was horrible idea and could end horribly--ah--what did he care? High King of the Seven Seas--he could do whatever--he'd just deal with a pissed Ja'far later.

"Really? Would you?" Judar said hopefully, an unusual light sparking within his blood eyes.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do," Sinbad says, "but you can't tell anyone, or else we'll both be on Al Thamen's hit-list, and I already am."

"Well, duh. I'm not stupid like you, Lord Moron," Judar rolls his eyes. "Now hurry up and teach me."

"You asked for it." Without further thought, the purple-haired King kisses the younger male fully.

And it clicked. Love was warmth--joy--sadness--heart-break--and ecstasy all at once. It was adrenaline. Judar's heart pounds within his chest, his eyes wide as the King kissed him--him--him of all out there--the deranged Magi--the psychotic murderer--the child that no one loved--and he liked it, so very much. In all of his life--that he could remember--he had never felt this way--loved. It was such a giddy feeling racing in his heart, one he was sure he'd never feel. And for this man? Sinbad? He was shocked and pleased all at once. He was scared but happy--lost but at peace finally. He understood now.

"I love you."

Sinbad stared at Judar for a moment. "No, you don't, Judar. Don't say stuff like that."

"But it's true. I have a deep fondness of you and I have protected you for a long time," Judar says with slight struggle. Didn't Sinbad understand him?

"We can't. We are enemies. It wouldn't work," Sinbad insists.

"I can make it work," Judar snaps, then sighs, glancing up at the sky--the sun setting slowly. "Another time, I guess. Then I'll prove it."

"We'll see."

And so Judar returned home with a slightly moved heart and soul. He now understood love and all the things he hadn't beforehand. Now he had to prove it. Now he has to learn how to show love, to care about others rather than only himself. It would be difficult, but he was a curious person. Like Kouen, he would do anything to gain the knowledge he seeks.


	31. "Sleep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FALLEN-INSANE! Hakuryuu x Judar? : "Sleep" by My Chemical Romance  
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

_They're these terrors, and its like--_   
_It feels like as if somebody was gripping my--_

Hakuryuu falls to his knees in the dark of the room, tears rolling down his face. "Stop it, stop it," he begs, holding his head in his hands as he cries.

_They're theses terrors and its like--_   
_It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat._

The voices do not cease to whisper, neither do the memories cease to resurface in mind. Crimson eyes from somewhere in the shadows watch him carefully as he cries and begs it to stop, cries, "Why! Why is it only me?"

_Like last night, uh, they're not like tremors._   
_They're worse than tremors...they're, they're these terrors._

"Stop," he whimpers pitifully, keeling over as he squeezes his eyes shut. "No more...just...stop please..."

_Like last night, uh, they're not like tremors_   
_They're worse than tremors...they're, they're these terrors._

Judar steps out of the shadows. "Just give in to it, Ryuu," the black Magi says softly. "The pain will disappear."

_And its like--_   
_It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat--_   
_And squeezing and--_

Hakuryuu blinks up at him with his blood-shot dull blue eyes. "No," he whispers, shaking his head and ten doubling over in pain. The smiling faces of his brothers and father flash through his mind, his friends, family, and then they were all dead at his feet. He didn't want this! "Stop it!"

_It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat--_

"Ryuu--"  
"Shut up," Hakuryuu snaps, covering his ears, "Make them be quiet! Stop!"  
Judar watches the young Prince with a slight glimpse of pity within his eyes.

_Some say, now suffer all the children_   
_And walk away a savior_   
_Or a madman and polluted_   
_From gutter institutions._

"I can't. They won't be quiet until you accept them."

_Don't you breathe for me._   
_Undeserving of your sympathy_   
_'Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did._

"What have you done...?" Hakuryuu croaks.  
Judar looks away from him, frowning and furrowing his brows. "It had to happen."

_And through it all_   
_How could you cry for me?_   
_'Cause I don't feel bad about it._

"Why did you do this to me, Judar?" Hakuryuu cries as he pulls at his own hair, anything, anything, he would do anything to make those voices and visions stop.

_So shut your eyes,_   
_Kiss me goodbye,_   
_And sleep._

Judar waits silently.

_Just sleep._

Hakuryuu soon falls silent, bent over, his face hidden from the Magi. Judar crouches down in front of him. "Ryuu?"

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams._

When Hakuryuu looks up, he is no longer crying, and there is no longer a dull look in his eyes, no, not dull--lifeless. Judar's eyes narrow as he places a hand on Hakuryuu's shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

_A drink for the horror that I'm in;_   
_For the good guys, and the bad guys,_   
_For the monsters in our beds._

Hakuryuu slaps the ravenette's hand away. "This is your fault," he mumbles and Judar watches the black rukh flock about him.

_Three cheers for tyranny._   
_Unapologetic apathy_   
_'Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again._

"You. I'll kill you, too. Then **her** ," Hakuryuu says as he slowly rises to his feet.  
Judar's eyes widen, "What--"

_And through it all_   
_How could you cry for me?_   
_'Cause I don't feel bad about it._

The smirk on the blue-haired male'a face was far more cynical than anything that Judar has ever seen in his lifetime. He steps away a step, reaching for his wand. "Ryuu, no, I've done nothing but help you..."

_So shut your eyes,_   
_Kiss me goodbye,_   
_And sleep._

"Ryuu is gone."

_Just sleep._

Judar realizes his awful mistake. He never should have nudged the Prince towards the fall.

_The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen._

"I love you!"

_Sometimes I see flames and sometimes,_   
_I see people that I love dying and, it's always--_

Hakuryuu stares at the Magi, seemingly uncaring of his sudden outburst--confession. He grabs his spear. "I don't care."

_Just sleep._   
_Just sleep._   
_Just sleep._

Tears well up in Judar's eyes. "Please...please Ryuu...forgive me..."

_Just sleep._   
_Just sleep._   
_Just sleep._

" **Never**."

_Wake up--_   
_Wake up--_

Hakuryuu strikes with his spear, and Judar doesn't move, letting him attack--allows himself to be impaled straight through his body. He sputters and blood dribbles down from his lips. He slumps over and crumbles to the wooden floor, blood pooling around Hakuryuu's feet.

_Wake up--_   
_Wake up--_

Hakuryuu turns and leaves the room, heading for where he knew his wretched mother lay in wait, and not once--not one time--does he look back as crimson droplets roll down his spear and trail after him.

_And I can't, I can't ever wake up._

**The** **_real_ ** **Hakuryuu would never return, and neither would Judar.**


	32. "Blinding"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEPRESSION! Koumei x Hakuren? : "Blinding" by Florence + the Machine  
> HAKUREN IS ALREADY DEAD

_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state._

Koumei stares blankly at the grave-stone, though he knew well enough there was no body underneath. There hadn't ever been--in the past ten years--never. Nothing remained of his beloved. How had he just realized that? It was like he was sleeping this whole time and now--now he awakens and--no--it wasn't a dream.

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake._

He slips the bracelet off of his wrist and nestles it there with the countless flowers. He kneels down and sits for a while, his eyes trailing the name over and over: **REN HAKUREN**.

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber._

It had taken him ten years to break. He'd pretended to be fine, he was okay to everyone who cares. Of course there was Kouha, who notices every subtle fluctuation of his mood and interrogates him. But even Kouha could do nothing to ease his suffering.

_Until I realize that it was you who held me under._

Hakuren was dead. The funny thing about it, though was that the day after the Great Fire took place--that was the day of their wedding. It would have been great, wonderful, beautiful. Koumei would have cried--joyously--not remorsefully like now.

_Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids._

Koumei knew he needed to get himself together. He was so tired his eyes were barely able to remain open. Thunder crackles above him as he stays unmoving and reaches out his hand, gently pressing his fingertips to the cold stone. " **Ren**."

_Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs._

He blinks away the last of his mourning tears and stands, turning away. That was enough of that. Kouen was counting on him to get those strategies and papers prepared for the campaign and Kouha counted on him to be normal. He had to--needed to--stop--it was necessary to survive.

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone._

Hakuren wouldn't be coming back anytime soon--not ever.

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden._

No matter how much, for how long nor how loud Koumei cries out for him, he would not just pop out and smile, like he used to when Koumei gave up on Hide-and-Seek.

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love._   
_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love._

He would not be there to pull Koumei close while he cried about failing. He wouldn't be there to say, " **Mei** ", in such a gentle and caring tone as he stroked the other's messy pink hair.

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world._

He would not be there--ever again--to tell Koumei how loved he is--how much he meant in heart.

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack._

Koumei walks through the woods, slowly, in spite of the heavily-pouring rainfall. He was soaked, but he didn't care. Now was the only time he could remind himself of all those things he had to realize Hakuren would never do again.

_All around the world was waking, I never could go back_.

Hakuren would never do those crazy things, like jumping over a cliff into the lake--scaring Koumei half to death--and then laugh about it later and comfort Koumei while he fussed and cried.

_Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open._

He was a pathetic child, was he not? Hakuren would not be there to pick him up when he falls down. He wouldn't be there to kiss and hold Koumei, to love him like no other would ever.

_And finally it seemed that the spell was broken._

A bolt of lightning nearby causes Kpumei to freeze. Fire. That was it. The case of his misery--his woes--his heartache and agony.

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open._

Hakuren would no longer be there to ever make up games to play with Koumei and change the rules at the last second. He wouldn't be there to laugh while Koumei called him "dirty cheater".

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open._

He wouldn't then smile and pull Koumei to himself, murmuring those three devastatingly--simple--heart-wrenchingly--fond words.

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_.

" **I love you**."  
He wouldn't then kiss Koumei.

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden._

There would be no one else to call Koumei " **mine** " or " **beautiful** ". Hakuren would not be there to defend him from things he did not do--yet he did do them--and Hakuren would not take the blame instead. Koumei would now take the punishment upon himself for his own wrongdoings.

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love._   
_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love._

Hakuren would no longer drag him out of bed to play--to socialize--to just be.

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world._

Hakuren wouldn't be able to protect Koumei anymore. Not from others--himself.

_Snow White's stitching up your circuit-boards._

Hakuren wasn't there for Koumei to worship anymore. He's gone-- _been_ gone. Ten long years have past and he still can't get over it.

_Synapse slipping through the hidden door._

Now, who would tuck him into bed, tell him a silly story about a Prince marrying a beautiful pink-haired boy, kiss his forehead and bid him pleasant dreams?

_Snow White's stitching up your circuit-board._

Now, who would return to his bedroom in the middle of the night when he cried out, hush and cuddle him until the sun arose into the pretty blue sky?

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone._  
 _No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_.

Koumei looks up at the sky. No longer blue--gray. Everything was gray, dull, lost and gone. Where was the color? Those vivid brights and eccentrics that Hakuren would so often point out to him?

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love._  
 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love._  
 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_.

Now, who would repair his shattering heart and build him back up?

_Snow White's stitching up your circuit-boards._   
_Synapse slipping through the hidden door._

Well, why can't Hakuren do it?

_Snow White's stitching up your circuit-board._   
_Synapse slipping through the hidden door._

Of course. Because Hakuren is **dead**.


	33. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King! Sharrkan x Yamraiha  
> Requested by: Me ;-; lol

Sharrkan had never expected to see any of his old friends again after becoming the King of Heliohapt.

It had been ten long years since they have all returned home to their own countries. There hasn't been a word shared between any if them, except maybe Ja'far who followed Sinbad back to Parthevia. Spartos returned to the Sasan Kingdom and became the Knight-King. Masrur returned to the Dark Continent. Pisti became Queen of Artemyra. Hinahoho became Patriarch of Imuchakk. Drakkon took over as King of Sindria. Yamraiha went back to Magnoshitadt to teach magic at the academy. Sharrkan was sure they were all better off than he has been in the last decade. 

Releasing a heavy sigh, Sharrkan leans back in his throne, the snake wrapped around his neck hissing in protest. It was times like this he hated the most. There was simply _nothing_ to do. As King he couldn't just go off on an adventure like in the old days.

He misses those days, back when he was carefree and could do as he pleased. He missed the fun, the excitement of the good old days. Most of all, though, he misses one _person_ in particular. Sure, he missed them all, his friends and comrades, but it was _her_ that weighed on his mind these ten years.

Sharrkan misses the way she teased him, the way she drank just as badly as himself, the way they could argue until the sun rose. He misses the way she would boast about Aladdin, or brag about her _flawless_ talents. He misses her wicked sense of humor, her strong personality, and her undefeated spirit. He missed the way she would get jealous when he hung around Sinbad's harem while hopelessly drunk, and how red her face turned when he complimented her and ignored everyone _but_ her. He misses the look in her eyes when she was worried about him. He misses her beautiful aqua hair, her soft, pale skin, and her deeply honest eyes. He misses when she would sometimes get so scared that the only one who could calm her down was himself. He misses the longing gazes they would exchange when no one else was looking their way.  
He remembers loving her more and more everyday, but never being strong enough to tell her that--his _true_ feelings.

_Yamraiha's eyes widened as the enemy's sword, which had been aimed for her, instead pierce through Sharrkan, who had leapt in front of the attack. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Spartos attacked the enemy from the side. Blood began to pool on the ground. Sharrkan slowly looked up, gritting his teeth. His green eyes fell upon her scared gaze._

_"Are you...okay?" He somehow managed to ask her._

_"Why...?" She croaked, tears welling up in her pretty eyes. "Why did you do that...?"_

_"I..."_ _**I love you.** _ _"...can't just let a lady get hurt...it's not very like a gentleman," Sharrkan said, cracking pained smirk._

_"Y-you idiot!" She cried, throwing her arms around him._

_Sharrkan closed his eyes. "Stop...you'll get blood...all over you..." He mumbled softly._

_"No...I don't care..." Yamraiha sniffled._

_He should have told her the truth then. He should have spoken those three easy words. Oh, how he regrets that now._

Sharrkan clenches his fists. He regrets it everyday. It burns a hole larger and larger in his cracking heart. Knowing that he wasn't strong enough--it _kills him_ inside. He wishes more than anything for one more chance; a single chance to make things right again.

A servant enters the throne-room. " _Sire_ ," he says, "travelers from afar have come to the gates asking for an audience with you."

"Send them away. You know the procedure." Sharrkan allows his eyes to close.

"But, Sire, they say they are friends of yours, from _Sindria_?" The servant says.

Sharrkan opens his eyes and stands. "Why didn't you say that first? Take me to them at once," he orders.

The servant bows slightly and turns, leading his King through the palace, heading for the main entrance. Sharrkan slowly follows. _Friends? After all of this time?_ He was delighted, of course, not so bored anymore, but still he was heart-sunken. He still missed _her_ more than he can stand to breathe.

He wonders what she is doing, if she is happy. Did she miss him? Did she ever have a clue how he really felt for her?

Sharrkan shoves the doors open. His eyes widen. His heart skips a beat. There Yamraiha stands with Masrur, a smile gracing her features. " _Hi, Sharr_ ," she says.

 _Had her voice always been this beautiful?_ Sharrkan stands still, unable to move or speak. He stares at her in disbelief. _Is she really here? This is real? It surely isn't a dream...?_

" _Yam_..." He manages to whisper.

Suddenly he throws his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She gasps quietly in surprise. "Sharr...?" She murmurs in worry.

"I..." _I love you. Just tell her._ Sharrkan furrows his brows. "I missed you, Yam..." He says. _Damn it..._

Yamraiha slowly huge him back. "I've missed you, too," she smiles.

 _One day... One day I'll say it...when I'm stronger..._ The hug lasts well over several minutes, but still neither of them moves to releases the other.

Masrur looks between the two, suspicious. He then turns and walks away from them, giving them their space and privacy. 

"Why the sudden visit?" Sharrkan mumbles. 

She lays her head against his shoulder. "Masrur suggested it," she replies softly, closing her eyes.

"I'll have rooms prepared for the two of you," he says.

Neither of them move out of the hug. It was like they absolutely could not. "Come visit more often, okay?" He asks.

"Do I even have to leave?" Yamraiha whispers.

" _No_..." Sharrkan says with a slight smile, "I'd rather you stay here forever... Don't ever leave me again..."

" _I won't_."

_One day... One of these days I'll bring myself around to tell her, ask for her hand... One day I'll be stronger..._

*********

"I love you, Yam."

Her smile is amused. "I know, silly. I love you, too."

" _Marry me_?" Sharrkan says.

"I'd love to." She encloses the distance and presses her soft lips up against his.


	34. To Not Fall in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child! Kougyoku x Teen! Ka Koubun  
> Requested by: My sister lol

Ka Koubun never expected to grow as attached to her as he has.

"Princess, please! You mustn't go out looking like _that_!" Ka Koubun fusses, "What would your brothers think of you? _Of me_!?"

Kougyoku groans, "I think I look _fine_." She pouts. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were disheveled and covered in dirt, and she wore such peasant-like attire.

Ka Koubun nearly rips all of his hair out. The two maids accompanying them stifle their giggles. 

They grab the little Princess and begin to work with her messy pink hair while Ka Koubun rummages through her nearly untouched closet. He pulls out a bright pink, green, and yellow yukata--never-before worn.

"But I don't want to go anywhere!" Kougyoku protests as Ka Koubun turns his back. The maids carefully dress her.

"You _must_! You are the Eighth Princess now! As so, you must make appearances! How will you ever become Empress if you stow yourself away?!" Ka Koubun huffs.

"I _don't_ want to be Empress," she groans.

Ka Koubun's eye twitches. "You..." _You'll ruin my plans!_ "You won't want to upset your brothers, will you? After all they have done for you, Princess?"

Kougyoku sighs as the maids finally release her. "I guess not..." She mumbles.

Ka Koubun turns around. He freezes. "Oh...you really are _quite_ beautiful now," he says softly.

She smiles, "Really?"

He nods stiffly, " _Yes_... Now, let's move on. We should go out to the gardens. An appearance there would do us both some good. It'll look like I'm _actually_ doing my job!" He laughs a bit, then stiffens, regaining composure.

She tilts her head slightly to the side, "You're really _weird_ , Ka Koubun..."

"That I am, Princess. Follow me," he turns and begins leading her through the hallway.

Once at the gardens, he sits on a bench, watching while Kougyoku ventures to the small meadow of various flowers. She kneels down and picks some yellow ones. Ka Koubun glances over at the poor Fourth Prince, wrapped in bandages, walking back inside with that devious child Judar stalking him every step he takes. Ka Koubun looks back to the Princess. She had been distracted by a big blue butterfly which had landed on her hand. She smiles at it.

  
Ka Koubun watches her silently. _She's so oblivious... Never did I think this job would be so difficult--to teach a Princess how to be a Princess! She doesn't understand the most basics! This job was too much--I shouldn't have been so eager..._

"Koubun?"

" _Huh_?" Ka Koubun blinks several times, snapping out of his thoughts. He looks down at the little pink-haired girl. "Oh, Princess, what is it?" He says.

Kougyoku holds up the yellow flowers. "For you," she grins.

 _Me?_ He carefully takes the flowers, looking them over. Kougyoku looks up at him expectantly. "Thank you," he says, "They're very pretty."

Kougyoku beams happily. "You really like them?" She asks hopefully.

Ka Koubun nods, "I do. Maybe you should collect some for your brothers? I think they'd like that," he suggests.

" _Yeah_!" Kougyoku chimes and runs back to the meadow.

  
 _She's...a very peculiar girl... It's hard not to like her, not to...get attached to her... She makes it far too easy..._ Ka Koubun smiles when Kougyoku shows off the pink flowers. _It makes it so much harder to ever think about leaving her... Though I know I must... For now, I suppose I'll focus on making her I to the best Princess she can possibly be... I just hope I don't fall in love any more than I already have..._


	35. Judar x Spartos LEMON AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xeramaca (Wattpad) but I'm not so proud anyway of this... So, uh, here you go... ^^" And I'm cheating and using the same AU world as the Kouha x Judar lemon >< Don't hate!

Judar was a bad boy. It was what he lived for. He would hang around with people who were no good, he fucked them too. He had a bad habit of drinking, sleeping around, pissing off the cops as well as people in general. But he loved it, he lived for the thrill of it.

Judar walks into warehouse with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He drops it onto the table before Kassim and Olba. The two quickly empty out it's contents--loads of money. Kassim smirks up at Judar. "How'd you manage to scrape this much up?" He hums.

Judar shrugs and plops down into a seat. "Not that hard, actually. Banged with some rich guy...oh! Yeah, Kouen Ren."

Olba snorts, "With the way it's looking, you'll have banged everyone in the Ren family by the end of the year."

"Except Hakuryuu," Kassim reminds him.

"Oh, yeah," Olba snickers, "Little Ryuu Ren called the cops on you, I remember. Ha!"

Judar scowls at his comrades. "Well, if you two assholes are just going to shame me I can just have my money back then," he says, raising a brow as he glowers at the two other males.

Kassim chuckles nervously. "No, man, it's all good. We apologize, okay? And if you want," he purrs and hooks his thumb to the back corner where a young blonde boy with an ahoge he sat half-naked with shackles on his wrists, "you can borrow my little pet for a night."

Judar makes a face and rolls his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks. He'll smell too much like you and there's no way I'm ever fucking you again," he says and gets up, "I've got a place to be tonight, anyway, at the Leoxus Manor."

"How the Hell do you manage those big hot shots like that? Is it Darius?" Olba guesses.

Judar makes another face. "Fuck no, that guy is old as dirt. I'll be with Spartos Leoxus tonight." He smirks.

Kassim whistles. "Mmn. Yeah, he's a pretty one alright."

"Mystras is fucking adorable, though," Olba hums in response.

"True, but he's off doing God knows what with the blonde chicks. Anyway, how did you get Spartos?" Kassim looks back to the raven-haired man, "I thought he was dating that drug dealer asshole Sharrkan?"

Judar shrugs. "Some shit went down I guess. Spartos called up my number all pissed and said he'd pay me an extra thousand if he could video it and have it sent to the guy."

"Daaaaamn, redhead's pissed as shit. He means business," Olba chuckles.

"Alright, well get lost, Judar, you and your sex-magic can hit the streets," Kassim chuckles, "and smuggle me a picture of the older brother while you're there."

"Yes, sir," Judar laughs and then turns on his heel, heading out the door and walking along the dark street, taking a longer route because he didn't want to run into Sharrkan now that he was off to 'work with' his ex. He turns down a corner, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking straight forward. Darius Leoxus wasn't even in town, leaving Spartos in that Manor all by himself, leaving the perfect opportunity.

Judar looks up at the Manor as he comes closet to it. It was large and elegant, definitely belonging to the Leoxus family. He walks up to the door and stares at it for a moment. Slowly, he raises his hand and knocks a few times.

It takes a few minutes. He soon hears footsteps coming closer and then the clicking of a couple locks coming unlocked. The door is opened by a most beautiful man with semi-long, straight scarlet red hair, dark gray eyes, and a pale but pretty complexion. He wore a white button-down and black pants, along with a pair of boots. His face seems to calm a bit when he sees Judar. He steps back and opens the door wider, "Come inside."

Judar steps into the manor. Now, normal people would be awed and astonished at the beauty and elegance of it all, but we cannot forget that this isn't Judar's first pit stop at a richman's home. It was his specialty, to be quite exact. He glances around the main entrance while Spartos shuts the door behind him and re-locks it.

Spartos looks to the raven-haired man and pauses a moment before exhaling and slightly shaking his head. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He offers politely as custom.

Judar looks the redhead over. "No. Look, I came here on work and I just want to get paid and get the job done. Care to show me to your bedroom? Or where is it you prefer, hmm?" He says with a slight amused grin playing on his lips as he eyes the flustered male.

Spartos nervously clears his throat. "O-of course, it's this way," he says and then walks ahead of Judar, walking up the stairs. Judar hums to himself and follows the red-haired man up the stairs and into a large room all the way at the end of the hallway.

The room itself was pretty big for one person, as was the big bed covered in pale gray sheets. There was a desk and a white dresser as well as an end-table on each side of the bed, and a velvet-cushioned window sill looking out over the large gardens in the back yard. It was pretty nice. Judar would kill to have been born in such a family, to live with such style. Unfortunately for him, he was born in a poor family almost in poverty, but like Kassim often says, at least he wasn't born in the slums. Judar sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls off his dark hoodie, wearing a Metallica t-shirt underneath it. He slips his shoes off, glancing up as Spartos shuts and locks the door. _Why would he do that?_ The black-haired male wondered, _no one else is even home. Must be a cautious type._ He watches with crimson eyes as the redhead walks over and sets a camera up on the dresser, pointing at the bed.

"So what did Sharrkan do to piss you off to such extreme measures?" Judar asks as the redhead fiddles with the camera, unsure of how to work it correctly. Judar walks over and helps him out, showing him how to do it.

"Um, well..." Spartos mumbles, "He was...with someone else... I caught them one night when I went by his apartment...and she got pregnant..."

"Damn, that's bull. So, you're gonna make him feel the pain you felt? That's some top-notch revenge right there," Judar snickers and pushes the button, turning the camera on and beginning the videoing. "Then, shall we progress to piss him off?" He takes the redhead's hand without waiting for an answer and pulls him to bed, pushing him down on it and then crawling on top of him. Spartos stares up at him with a slightly reddened face. Judar waits for him to give a sign. Spartos glances back at the camera, narrows his eyes a bit in hurt and pain that Sharrkan caused him, and then turned back to Judar, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down. He crushes his lips against the ravenette's.

Judar answers the kiss immediately, kissing him back roughly while his hands slide down, slowly unbuttoning the shirt one by one. Spartos kicks his boots off onto the floor as the ravenette completely slips the shirt off of him and tosses it to the ground as well. Judar breaks the kiss and moves down, attacking the pale neck. Spartos leaned his head back to give the other more access, letting out soft moans as the ravenette grazes his teeth along his sensitive skin and sucks on it, leaving behind many little purple marks. Spartos moans quietly, shaking slightly underneath the other man and clinging to his clothes.

Judar sits up and slips off his own shirt and then slips off his jeans, letting them both hit the floor carelessly. He moves down and drags his tongue across the redhead's chest, gently kissing a nipple before nibbling on it and sucking harshly on it. Spartos arches his back a bit and moans a bit louder, but still hushedly as his face grows a deeper red. Judar glances up at his face. _Shy type, really? How did Sharrkan even manage him?_

As Judar kisses Spartos's lips again messily, he brings up his knee and gently rubs the redhead's crotch through the pants. Spartos moans shakily against Judar's lips and stiffens a bit. Judar's lips quirk up into a smirk as he breaks the kiss and pulls the pants off of Spartos, along with his gray boxers. Spartos shudders and blushes darker as he stares up at Judar. The ravenette looks over the new exposed skin and travels down, kissing the tip of the redhead's aching member.

Spartos makes a soft, embarrassed sound and closes his eyes tightly as Judar licks up his length, and then takes him wholey into his mouth, sucking him a bit harshly. Spartos gasps out in a long moan, his mouth wide agape as he trembles, instinctively trusting into Judar's mouth, drooling slightly.

After a bit of sucking him off, Judar sat up and took the rest of his own clothes off, pulling Spartos near and pushing the red-haired man's face towards his own cock. "Do a good job and I'll fuck you properly. If not, I'll simply fuck your mouth all night until you choke," Judar smirks darkly. Spartos shivered at the thought and hesitantly his tongue darts out, licking the tip. Judar was pretty big. Judar stares silently down at him, narrowing his eyes impatiently. Spartos glances back down and slowly takes Judar's member into his mouth, nearly gagging on it. He licked it and nibbled a bit, sucking on it at a hastened pace. Judar let out a groan as he held Spartos to him by his red hair roughly, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he bites his lower lip. If wasn't long before Spartos had Judar cum in his mouth. After all, Spartos had done this many times before with Sharrkan. He could be classified as an expert. Spartos sits back up and swallows, shuddering and licking the rest from his lips.

"Damn," Judar pants, "You aren't fucking around..." He grabs Spartos again and kisses him deeply, slipping his tongue between the redhead's lips and tasting himself. He pushes Spartos down onto his back and continues to make out with him, no shame, as he subtly slips the red-haired's legs over his shoulders and lines his cock up with the younger's entrance. He thought about warning Spartos, but decided otherwise, wanting to hear what Spartos would make when he ravished him.

All of a sudden Spartos screams out in pleasure just as well as pain as Judar slams into him, stretching him out way too quickly and going deep inside of him. Spartos pants hard, shaking even harder and clinging to Judar's shoulders. The ravenette didn't even give him a moment to adjust. He simply held Spartos tightly and thrusted into him hard, his pace quick and rough, Spartos screaming and moaning the whole time as he writhed in Judar's grasp.

Judar moaned out and groaned as Spartos tightened around his hard member, pounding into him relentlessly and kissing him full on the lips. Spartos moaned and tried to keep up with the sloppy kiss, but it was all so much and his body couldn't keep up with what was going on. With a sharp cry of ecstasy Spartos came on himself and Judar's stomach, moaning out still as Judar hit a bundle of nerves inside of him. He immediately tightened up and cried out in pleasure, Judar cumming far deep inside and then collapsing on top of him. They stay this way for a few minutes, both panting heavily and riding out their highs.

Judar pulls out of him slowly and lays down beside the redhead. Spartos soon passed out. Judar glances at him and sighs, sitting up. He pulls the blanket over the younger and then glances at the camera. He stands up and walks over to it, picking it up. "Serves you right for cheating, asshole," he said for Sharrkan's ears and then hit the button.


	36. "Never Too Late"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouha x SUICIDAL/DEPRESSED! Koumei: "Never Too Late" Three Days Grace  
> SORT OF A SEQUEL TO "BLINDING"

_This world will never be_  
 _What I expected_.

It was near midnight as Kouha walked through the palace. For once his maids were not with him. They were already tucked safely into their beds and were sound asleep. As he passes by his elder brother Koumei's room, he pauses. Soft sniffles could be heard from the inside of the room.

_And if I don't belong_   
_Who would have guessed it?_

Kouha frowns. This isn't the first time he has passed by the room late into the night to hear Koumei crying. Of course he knew why. After ten long years, Koumei had finally understood that Hakuren wouldn't be coming back. It tore at Kouha's heart, knowing how messed up his brother was. On normal nights like these, Kouha would just shake his head an leave, ignoring it. Tonight, though, he couldn't stand it any longer.

_I will not leave alone_   
_Everything that I own_   
_To make you feel like it's not too late._

Kouha enters the room, sighing. It was unlocked. Koumei really had no sense, did he? Kouha stares at Koumei with a blank expression, looking at the blade Koumei held--Hakuren's blade. "What are you doing with that?" Kouha says softly.

 _It's never too late_.

Koumei doesn't reply at first. Instead he unsheathes the blade as tears drip down his face, looks into the shiny metal to see himself--pitiful and afraid.

 _Even if I say_  
 _It'll be alright_  
 _Still I hear you say_  
 _You want to end your life_.

"I'm going to... **die**."

_Now and again we try_   
_To just stay alive._

"You're going to commit suicide?" Kouha tilts his head to the side. He sighs once again. "Why would you do that, Mei? There are plenty of people here who need and love you. What about Kougyoku? Or En? What about me?"

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_   
_'Cause it's not too late._

"No...I've already made up my mind... It's too late to go back..." Koumei whispers shakily, turning the point of the blade to face himself. Still, he could not simply just plunge it in. His hand shook. Even if he wanted it--his body was to afraid to do it.

 _It's never too late_.

Kouha walks over to him and stands before him, placing his hands over his brother's. "Mei," he says affectionately, "don't do this. It's such a waste. It's never too late, okay? I'm here for you. You can survive this."

_No one will ever see_   
_This side reflected._

Koumei looks up--Kouha nearly flinches--those pink eyes--usually so void of emotion--were filled with despair--desolation--misery. "Not like him... No one...can love me...like he did..."

_And if there's something wrong_   
_Who would have guessed it?_

"Yes they can, Mei, if you would just let them." Kouha slowly removes rhe blade from the elder's hands, and drops it on the floor, kicking it far away from them. "Hell, I can love you like that, Mei."

_And I have left alone_   
_Everything that I own_   
_To make you feel like_   
_It's not too late._

Koumei stares at Kouha. "You? But...but we're brothers..." He croaks.

 _It's never too late_.

Kouha gives a blank expression. "So? Who has ever cared about anything like that? I sure as Hell don't."

_Even if I say_   
_It'll be alright_   
_Still I hear you say_   
_You want to end your life._

"En would be furious..." Koumei mumbles.

_Now and again we try_   
_To just stay alive._

"If he finds out." Kouha leans down and presses his lips firmly onto his older brother's holding him still by the shoulders.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_   
_'Cause it's not too late._

Koumei closes his eyes and kisses his brother back.

_It's never too late._

Kouha sits down on his lap, wrapping his arms around the elder's lap as he kisses him deeply and full of passion, letting his long hair out of the ponytail.

 _The world we knew_  
 _Won't come back_.

"Promise...me..." Kouha pants in between kisses.

_The time we've lost_   
_Can't get back._

"What...?" Koumei groans, the friction starting to get to him.

 _The life we had_  
 _Won't be ours again_.

"You...won't die..."

_This world will never be_   
_What I expected._

Koumei breaks the kiss to breathe, panting hard and nodding his head stiffly. "I won't... I promise..." He whispers.

_And if I don't belong..._

Kouha smiles and kisses him once more softly. "I love you, Mei~" He purrs.

_Even if I say_   
_It'll be alright_   
_Still I hear you say_   
_You want to end your life._

Koumei flushes slightly. "I-I love you, too..."

_Now and again we try_   
_To just stay alive._   
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_   
_'Cause it's not too late._   
_It's never too late._

Kouha gets up and takes the elder by the hand. "Let's go get a drink at the tavern," he hums as he pulls his brother out the door.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_   
_'Cause it's not too late._

Koumei follows after his brother, letting the other tow him along with a slight smile on his face. Maybe Hakurn wasn't there to do those things any more...

_It's never too late._   
_It's never too late!_

But Kouha surely had a grand entrance to say he was there for him...

_It's not too late._   
_It's never too late..._


	37. The Heart of a Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of Kougyoku x Judar...but it's different than my other ones... it's in Judar's POV first person... If you notice any mistakes or typos please let me know so I can correct them right away.

Never once had I stopped to appreciate the little, pretty things around me that always seemed to have existed--in spite of the chaos and madness.

I am, and have always been, as it seems--a bad person. I'd never have thought twice before turning my back on those who gave trust in me, before I took an innocent life and crushed it, or before I would sneer and mock someone who claimed to love me. I simply did not care what others thought of me. I would just keep on doing things as I pleased, without a single care for those around me.

I was fallen into depravity--still am to this day--and I was a madman, a murderous psychopath. I was the black sun. I tortured, and I killed people to get what I wanted, or simply out of boredom, because to me, I was the only one who really mattered.

Helping the Fourth Prince Hakuryuu kill the Empress, his own mother, and helping him become Emporer of the Kou Empire was merely a game to me. I was not out to fuel or aid his ambitions. I simply found it amusing as he fell deeper and deeper into depravity and nearly destroyed the country he loved so much.

I suppose it was around when Hakuryuu became Emporer that I left the Kou, and searched for other games to play. I wandered for months around the planet, and watched many people fall and turn to the darkness, defy their fate as I did--as I still do. It was about six months into my travels that I found myself on Samon Island, an isle owned by the Kou where Hakuryuu had banished his three cousins--Kouen, Koumei, and Kouha--of stepbrothers--to live, until they die there. I honestly had no idea how I found myself on that island, reunited with three of my King's Candidates; I was not thrilled or excited to see them again--as, of course, Hakuryuu had always been my favorite--but I was somewhat content to see familiar faces I had not seen in such an awful long time. So, I chose to stay with them for a little while.

It had been two months I stayed on the isle, when I finally decided to move on again. Just as I was about to leave, Kouha came up to me.

"What are you doing?" He had asked me. I believe he was either twenty-two or twenty-three at the time.

Me, having been the sarcastic and sassy douche I was, had replied, "Leaving," and moved to exit the small hut that they all barely managed to fit inside.

Kouha had placed a hand on my shoulder then. I had never seen such a serious expression on his face outside of the battlefield. He said, "No, Judar. I mean, what are you doing with your whole life? The battle is over now, and you're free. Why are you still living like this?"  
I had no idea what he meant by that. (It wasn't until later on in the years that I finally understood it.) I shrugged off his hand and had turned my back to leave once again. This time, here me leave without further protest.

I spent about three more years in travels and saw many new countries, all power-hungry. It wasn't until I returned to Kou that I began to feel the most strangest and ironic feeling. I was lonely.

Hakuryuu was overjoyed to see me, his Sorcerer of Creation. The Kou Empire was a big mess. He was a mess. I stayed with Hakuryuu for a year. I was there at his wedding, there when his first child was born, there when that child died in an epidemic, along with Hakuryuu's lovely wife. He fell so deep into the black abyss that I didn't recognize him anymore. He barely recognized himself. I was unable to bear being there any longer, and so I left Kou once again.

A month later Infound myself on Sindria's shores. I have no idea why or how I had come to be in Sindria, of all places. Those memories seemingly didn't exist in my mind. (Though, now, after it all, I have blamed Fate for robbing me of them.)

I went to attack Sinbad immediately, like in the good old days. I just wanted things to seem...normal again. Nothing was the same as before. I had become weak, and he, High King of the Seven Seas, had only grown stronger. (Not to mention I was alone, and he had eight others to fight alongside him--a much unfair situation to me.) I think it was when Sinbad was about to finally kill me that the blue-haired chibi stepped in and saved my life. He had stood in between Sinbad and I--I was on my knees on the ground, bleeding most badly--and he stood there, refusing to move and allow Sinbad to kill me. (I don't blame anyone now for wanting me dead, especially not Sinbad.)

Aladdin had said, "You can't kill a broken man who already has nothing to live for. Where are your morals? Where is your humanity? Don't you see he is hurt enough? (I only realized recently that he meant I was hurting emotionally, mentally, but back then I simply took it as physical.)

Sinbad had reluctantly stepped down, and he only did so when _she_ came running out of the palace, dropping down on her knees at my side.

She had said to Sinbad in quite the fuss, "I would die before I ever let you kill Judar!" She was nearly in tears at that point as she looked at my wounds and into my crimson eyes. (My eyes probably seemed so lifeless, so lost and emotionless.) Her years began to fall at that precise moment, and she hugged me, blubbering inaudible things I couldn't comprehend through her sobs and hiccups. I didn't hug her back. Kougyoku had always been one of this type: over-emotional and unintentionally melodramatic. (It was in her nature, I guess.)

Kougyoku's heart was too big and kind for her own good. She have her trust to everyone--even strangers, mind you--and that was good, but it was also very bad, because she trusted me to leave my old ways behind forever. She trusted me to keep a promise I never made, and she trusted me to never break her heart. Her heart--the heart of a _Goddess_ \--was her biggest flaw, her worst imperfection.

So, I was shut up in a room for about eight months; Sinbad and Ja'far watching my every move suspiciously. Kougyoku had come to visit me every single day--I kid you not--and would brin a different flower for me on every visit. She would bring me peaches and scrolls to read, would update me on what was going on in and around the world.

By the ninth month, I had begun to notice Kougyoku's off behaviors. When she spoke to me, she couldn't make eye contact with me without breaking away and blushing. Her style of clothing changed, and she wore yukatas that showed off her hole cleavage. She would sometimes stare at me too many seconds too long--then look away from me as she blushed. She would ask me if I had ever liked a girl, or if I ever planned to marry anyone, if there was anyone special in my life. (Most of these I answered with a simple 'no'.)

The tenth month eventually rolled around, and Sinbad let me free.

I had prepared to leave immediately, to get out of there as soon as I could (to return to Magnoshitadt and reek Hell there) but my bedroom door opened wide just as I had swung one leg over the widow sill. Kougyoku stood there in her nightgown--a frilly, pink, ankle-length gown--(as it was near midnight), and she looked across the room at me with such sad eyes. I didn't know how to react to her. I had planned to leave without seeing her again.

She said in despair, "You're leaving without saying goodbye to me? How could you?"

I had stared blankly back at her a few moments before replying. I said, "If I told you, you wouldn't have let me leave."

Wet, salty tears began to roll down the pink-haired Princess's face. She covered her mouth with her long sleeve. "Take me with you, Judar," she had cried out to me.

I swung my other leg over the window will and looked into the dark, Night's Sky. "I don't love you like you love me. You would only get in my way," I had said as bluntly as I could possibly manage to utter. (I swear I heard a crack, like glass.) I think that was when I officially shattered her Goddess-like heart. That was when she have up on me. (I regret it everyday now.)

I left.

About a year or two later, I come to find out that Hakuryuu was abdicating from the throne. I was in Reim at the time, and had learned it was Kougyoku who became the next ruler of Kou. (I wonder what possessed Kouen, Koumei, and Kouga to refuse the throne or to refuse their royal statuses as Princes.)

I waited a few years in silence. Five years passed before I finally went to Rakushou to see what had become of Kougyoku. She had married that King of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja. I had watched from a high window as a little boy and a little girl with blonde hair and pink eyes ran into her arms. I think that may have been when my own heart shattered. I had indeed loved her, but I was too zealous to admit it to her back then, back in Sindria that night. I was truly jealous of Alibaba, jealous of those children, even. I was jealous that Kougyoku was able to change when I could not, no matter how desperately I tried--but most of all, I was jealous that she so easily gave up and forgot about me when I couldn't get her out of my mind for even a second. I ran away from Kou, and I have never ever returned again. I had made a vow to myself.

"One hundred years have passed since that day."

The three children blink up at me with crimson eyes; my three daughters borne from my third wife (my first died of old age, and my second froze to death during one of my rage-fits). Kougyoku had died so many years back--I can't recall exactly when. She was killed by bandits on her way to visit the Kouga Tribe. Alibaba had died of an elderly illness. Now, the Kou Empire is ruled by their only great grandson.

"Daddy, do you miss Kougyoku?" The youngest daughter of mine asks curiously.

"Every day." I ruffle her jet black curls.

The eldest glances up at me. "Do you still love her? More than Mommy?" She inquires hesitantly.

I glance out the window. "I do. I love her with all of my scarred and broken heart. You mother will never compare," I say softly.

All three nod their little heads and then retreat to their bedrooms. I stand up slowly and walk to the window, looking out at the beautiful, starry sky. I sigh softly.

"You'd have loved this view..." I whisper as a single tear slithers down my cheek.


	38. Mistakes pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a part one of this JuHaku, which I reallllllyyyy am proud of. I will maybe make a part 2 sometime, or, if you guys decided y'all really like it, I can turn it into a whole fanfiction. ^^ You guys decide! And enjoy!

Sometimes no matter how hard you try, you can't help falling in love.

Judar knew nothing about love or care. He had never felt that warm feeling in his heart like when someone reminds you of how much you are loved. He never knew what it was like to be cared about, to have someone worried about him. He didn't know how to restrain himself, to show mercy--sympathy nor pity existed within his heart and mind. He didn't know what it was to care about anyone other than himself. He did not know _love_.

Hakuryuu wasn't an expert on the feeling either. He thought he knew love, but every love he ever knew was too easily twisted and groomed into hatred. He vowed never to let silly things like love distract him from reaching his goals--to kill his wicked witch of a mother--Gyokuen--and become Emperor or his beloved home-country.

But he has already accomplished that. It has been a month since he has become Emperor; a month since he has chopped off his own mother's head--a mother he once might have loved--like all of his love, this as well had quite literally burned and was reborn from the ashes as pure hatred.

"Ryuu, you might want to pay attention to the meeting," Judar snaps. He sneers, " _My King_."

Hakuryuu blinks his blue eyes and looks up, suddenly remembering he was in a meeting--a _war council_ , to be precise. He glances around at the important men and women in the room, only catching a short glimpse of Judar as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. 

Hakuryuu lets out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry," he says, "Can we try this again next week sometime? I'm not feeling so well today..."

One of the generals nods his head. "Of course, Your Majesty. We can reschedule it next week, or another time if need be. You do look awful pale today. Perhaps you should see a doctor? I can call on one for you."

Hakuryuu slowly shakes his head. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'll just go lay down in my chambers." The members of his court all nod and wish him well, except Judar, of course, so he rises to his feet. "Excuse me." He turns on his heel and leaves the room, but the black sun follows him out into the hallway.

Judar grasps him by the wrist. He frowned, his eye narrowed. "What's your deal now? What are you wimping out for? Would it kill you to pay attention? Your country is in chaos," he hisses lowly, holding onto Hakuryuu's wrist bruisingly.

Hakuryuu yanks it free. "What the Hell are you talking about? Kou is perfectly fine," he says and turns, walking around the crimson-eyed Magi.

Judar glares at the back of his head. "We've been at war with the Reim Empire for two weeks now. We are at war with the whole Seven Seas Alliance, Hakuryuu."

The blue-haired man stops in his tracks. He slowly turns to face the High Priest. "You must be kidding. That's not funny, Judar..."

"I don't think it is." Judar's face was completely serious. He furrows his brows. "You really didn't have any idea, did you? If it weren't for me ordering all your armies around, your precious country would be nothing but dark ash."

Hakuryuu stares at Judar with wide blue eyes, silent as can be.

Judar sighs. "I shouldn't have to do these things for you. I'm not King. _You_ _are_. Do your job, Hakuryuu. I didn't carry you this far for you to give up on everything." He began to walk past Hakuryuu, but paused when directly beside the young blue-haired man and placed a cold hand on his shoulder, "but if that's what you're going to do, I'll leave you and groom _Kouen_ to take your place. You're my favorite, Ryuu. You know that. So, stop letting me down."

Hakuryuu shivers from the cold touch, and he silently watches the fallen Magi disappear around the corner.

It had been so distant between them in the last month. Hakuryuu had no idea what he had done to piss off Judar so much. This was the most Judar has said to him in quite a few weeks. 

Hakuryuu didn't know what he had done to make the Magi, his own Magi, avoid him like so. He shakes his head clear and makes his way to his chambers, closing the door and locking it behind himself. He lays his Metal Vessels on the desk and kicks off his shoes, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a stressed sigh. It had come up so many times in meetings that he needed a wife--needed an heir or few. Kings of other countries allied with Kou had been offering up their princess to him like livestock without price--Hakuryuu didn't want any of them. If he were to marry by choice...he still wants Morgiana...but it was no big secret now that Alibaba and Morgiana are engaged. It broke his heart when he heard. But he had no real choice. They were all right. He needs a wife. He needs successors. He would eventually have to say yes to one of these foreign princesses, as dull as it would be. No love would exist there. That much he knew.

Hakuryuu sifts his fingers through the long hair he hadn't bothered to cut in several long months. He just hadn't found the time, and at the moment, he simply could not have cared any less about his appearance. There was just too much going on.

Rubbing his eyes, Hakuryuu removes his robe-like top and lays back on the bed. He thought this was what he wanted: to be Emperor, to be in control of anything and everything, to rule over the people. (Though Judar wouldn't listen to a single order he gives, but that is besides the point.) He wasn't being greedy, but to him it felt like it wasn't enough. There was something missing. He just needed to discover what that was.

A soft knock sounds on his chamber door. He doesn't move to stand up, or to do much of anything; he closes his eyes. "What is it?" He calls out.

"Your Highness, I am the local best healing magician. I was called in to have a look at you," says a woman from the other side of the white wooden door. "May I please come in?"

Hakuryuu glares up at the ceiling for a few minutes before forcing himself up and out of the bed. Ha stalks across the room and turns the lock, yankin the door open and half-starling the poor girl. He stares at her with a slight scowl on his face. "Who called on you?" He demands, his tone authoritative, harsh, and cold, as well as sharp like ice. (Ironic, because--)

"The High Priest," the young sorceress responds carefully, "he said that there is something very wrong with you..."

Hakuryuu bites back a growl and sighs, covering his face with one hand. Of course he would, the Emperor thought to himself. He sighs heavily.

The sorceress quickly looks him over. "Your Highness," she says in a confused tone, "You don't seem ill at all. Could it have been a mistake?"

Hakuryuu closes hi eyes, "Yes." He opens them again, and firmly crosses his arms, "You are not needed. Now leave me at once. I want to rest in peace, please."

She nods quickly and disappears out of his sight. He looks to the dark Magi leaning against the wall further down the hallway. The two stare hard at one another, waiting for the other to speak first, the both of them pissed at the other for what they had done.

"That was low, even for you," Hakuryuu finally says, beyond aggravated.

Judar scoffs. "Low of _me_?" He rolls his crimson eyes. "Hakuryuu, you need help. You aren't yourself anymore. I don't even know who you are." He walks towards him, stopping a few feet in front of the young Emperor. His eyes were mere narrow slits that bore into the blue-haired man's soul. "You've become a stranger to me," he says quietly. "If this goes on, I will have to kill you myself."

Hakuryuu nearly trembles. Judar was completely serious. He looks down at his bare feet. (Right. He was also shirtless before the Magi. Maybe that was why the sorceress before had hastily left without protest.) "What do you expect of me?" He mumbles lowly, clenching his fist tightly at his side, his nails sinking into his palm. "What exactly do you want me to do? How can I better please you, My Magi?" He sneers, and he glares up at the ravenette, "I'm doing the best I can here. So, oh, please, order me what must be done. Why don't you be the damned King for a day and--"

Judar's hand had risen. He struck the younger male across the face. "Shut up, Hakuryuu."  
Hakuryuu's eyes widen as he holds both of his hands over the red welch on his cheek, staring shocked at Judar.

Judar drops his own still-raised hand and glowers at his King. "Stop being so foolish. You're worse to deal with than even Kougyoku." He turned and began to walk away. He paused at the corner. "You're only making a mockery of yourself," he calls over his shoulder. Then he was gone.  
Hakuryuu retreated back into his room, making sure to slam the door. He locks it and pushes a chair up against it. He plops down onto the chair. He closes his eyes tightly. He know Judar was right, though he hated to admit it to anyone, especially to himself. He needed to pull himself together and do his duty as Emperor of Kou, King of his people.

Hakuryuu eventually stands and walks over to his desk, which was piled high with scrolls, letters, and unread and unsigned papers. He grabs the first unopened envelope he sees and tears it open with his fingers, ignoring the letter opener only a few centimeters away from his hand. It was addressed from King Avelahn from the Bahadladt Kingdom; an engagement offer with his only daughter and only princess of the country.

"Fine," Hakuryuu growls to himself, "if this is what needs to be done for everyone to leave me alone..." He snatches up a blank piece of parchment and a quill, scrawling out an acceptance letter, signing the bottom of it.

He stuffs it in an envelope and places the imperial deal over the flap. His eyes narrow as he addresses it. He then places it down on top of the desk and simply glowers at it. He slowly sighs and pulls him arms onto the table, resting his head over them. His eyes flutter closed.  
"This has got to be a mistake..."


	39. What Best Friends Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your Kougyoku x Aladdin! LillianLark (Wattpad)! I'm so sorry this took as long as it did! I was offline for a long while but it is here finally!

Sometimes a best friend can save you and make you happier than any super hero.

"Hey Yoku."

Kougyoku opens her eyes, laying in a patch of flowers in one of the many imperial palace gardens. She looks up at Kouha who sat only a few feet away, braiding flower stems together.

"Yeah?"

Kouha looks thoughtful for a moment. "Don't you have a date for the ball tomorrow night?" He inquires.

"Would it be bad if I didn't?" Kougyoku sighs softly as she sits up.

Kouha shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno, but even Kouen has a date this time around." He stands up and stretches slightly, then holds his hand out to help his sister up. She takes it and he pulls her to her feet. "You might want to, though, before En decides to start setting up suitors for you. I'd hate to see you married off to some foreign jackass," he says, a grin playing on his face.

Kougyoku nods. "I'll find someone," she promises.

Kouha smiles in content. "Good!" He turns on his heel. "See you at dinner," he says as he begins walking back up to the palace, disappearing inside. Kougyoku glances down at the flowers for a moment before following his example and going inside and to her bedroom on chambers, digging through the drawers of her desk. She pulls out the magical crystal orb that Yamraiha had given her at Aladdin's request. She taps the magic tool and watches it's glow pulsate for a minute. Aladdin's face soon appears on the surface.

"Kougyoku! Hey! How's it going?" The blue-haired Magi grins widely.

Kougyoku smiles a bit. "Hey, Aladdin! Its, um, been pretty good, but...I kinda need your help with something important," she says.

Aladdin tilts his head to the side, "What is it?"

"I need help finding a date to this ball tomorrow night," Kougyoku says with an awkward smile.

"Oh, okay!" Aladdin laughs. "Sure thing! That'll be hard, though. Alibaba is with Morgiana now, so..." He trails off into thought. "Do you have anyone in mind?" He asks her after a few silent moments.

Kougyoku blinks. "Um, I'm not sure; no..." She mumbles.

"That's okay. We'll figure something out! How about you come over to Sindria so we can hang out while we think about it?" Aladdin suggests, his smile just as bright as ever it is.

Kougyoku nods her head vigorously. "Yeah! I'll ask Mei-nii if he can get me there using his Dantalion!" She decides.

"Okay, I'll see you soon!" The orb fades and goes dark again.

Kougyoku places the magic tool back in her desk, only to be lost again until she needs it, and she skips out of her room and through the hallways. She pauses in front of the familiar door and knocks a couple of times.

Her brother's tired and bored voice drifts through the door. "Who is it?" He sighs.

Kougyoku smiles a little. _I_ _probably_ _just_ _woke_ _him_ _up_ _._ _Oh_ _well_ _..._ "Its me, brother dear," she says in her usual cheer and joy.

"Come in," Koumei says after a second, stifling a yawn.

Kougyoku opens the door and skips into the room. "Sorry to wake you," she giggles as she sees him rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "but could you do me a favor, please?" She clasps her hands together, begging, and she gives him the puppy dog eyes she knows none of her brothers can refuse.

He glances at her wearily. "What?" He sighs again.

Kougyoku grins and drops her hands. "Could you please use your Dantalion to transport me to Sindria?" She asks.

Koumei makes a face. "But I'm tired...and that takes a lot of energy...and willpower...that I don't ever try to have..." He complains.

"Pretty, pretty please, Mei-nii?! I'll repay you any way you want! I swear!" Kougyoku fusses frantically.

He let's out a long, slow sigh before responding. "Fine, just remember later on that you owe me," he says and stands up, grabbing the black-feathered fan off his desk, turning to face her. "Don't forget this time."

"I won't!" Kougyoku salutes him.

Koumei gives her a look of disbelief.

"I promise," she groans.

He nods slightly and holds up his fan. "Dwell in me, Dantalion!" He calls.

Kougyoku watches with a grin as he performs his full djinn-equip. "Your equip is so cute," she cooes, "Soon girls will be all over you!"

Koumei flushes. "I have enough with just KouPriest when she shows up unannounced..." He mumbles.

Kougyoku giggles. "Well, I like her. She's super nice," she smiles, "but anyway, hurry up! I need to meet up with Aladdin in Sindria!" She waves her hands about frantically as she tries to get her point across.

He sighs a third time. "Geez, alright. You don't have to be so spastic about it."

"Oh, but I do," Kougyoku says stoically with a serious expression on her face for once.

*********

Kougyoku groans into the sofa pillows as she flops down onto the soft sofa. "I can't believe it! We searched all day and we couldn't find anyone!" She whines.

Aladdin sits on the chair across the room, swinging his legs to and fro. "Yeah... Sorry," he says.

Kougyoku merely grumbles against the pillow. " 'S fine..."

"How bad will it be?" The young Magi asks as he looks over at her pouting figure.

Kougyoku rolls over onto her side and looks back at him. "Its not like I will actually be punished... I will just be subject to a political marriage..." She says softly.

"A political marriage?" He cocks his head to the side.

"Yeah, sort of like how I was supposed to marry the King of Balbadd back when we first met," Kougyoku explains, "I marry off to some other important man of another country to establish proof of alliance."

"Do you want to do that?" He asks confusedly.

She slightly shakes her head and sits up, staring down at her shaky hands. "Not really...but if Brother En wills it, then I have to do it for my country. I'd have to prove my loyalty to Kou and to my family..." She says dazedly.

"But you don't have any other choice, anyway, do you?" Aladdin presses further.

Kougyoku glances up at him. "No..." She murmurs ashamedly.

"Well--" He began.

"Hey, Aladdin, Kougyoku! Want to go to the festival with us?" Alibaba exclaims, holding onto Morgiana's pale hand.

Aladdin looks to Kougyoku.

Kougyoku smiles. "Yeah! Let's go, Aladdin!" She cheers.

*********

The night was beautiful. The decór of the ballroom was stunning. Everyone wears their finest attire and walks on insurance with their dates, arms linked, all elegant and gorgeous. Kouen enters the room, arm linked with a beautiful blonde woman, an ambassador from Artemyra. He leads her out onto the floor to dance. Koumei next walks in, or more so, is dragged into the ballroom by a very excited and eager KouPriest. She drags him off into the crowd to brag to people. Kouha walks in the room with a young, gorgeous dirty blonde-haired lady. He takes her away from the large crowd to ease her anxieties away.

Kougyoku enters last, followed in by Ka Koubun as always. She takes a seat in the least crowded corner and props her head up with her fist. She watches her brothers and their dates enviously. Ka Koubun sighs quietly. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, Princess?" He asks anxiously.

She shakes her head a little bit. "Can you go get me a drink...or a hundred...?"

Ka Koubun blinks and sweat drops at that. "Eh... I'll go get you one right away, Princess," he says and then hurries up.

Kougyoku lays her head down on the table and groans.

A few minutes later Kouen shows up and sits across from her, watching her cautiously. "A few suitors will be arriving next week for you," he says as he crosses his arms over his broad chest. "I see you don't have a date... I assume this is not a problem, then?" He says with sharpened eyes.

"Oh, um... Actually, I do have a date, you see... He's just a little bit late, that's all..." Kougyoku swiftly lies as she alertedly sits up straight before her eldest brother.

"Really?" He raises his thin brows.

Kougyoku gulps. "Y-yeah... He should be here soon, though..." She says shakily.

"Well, let's hope so," Kouen says as he rises to his feet. "It looks bad for one of the Princesses to attend the Autumn Ball alone." He then goes off to return to his own date and keep her entertained.

Kougyoku slumps her shoulders and groans. "I'm doomed," she whines.

Ka Koubun soon returns to her and places a cup of ale in front of her, sitting down at her right. "Was lying to the First Prince such a good idea?" He furrows his brows.

"I basically just signed my own death warrant," Kougyoku sighs as she snatches up the cup and downs half of the liquor, feeling the bun as it slips down her throat. She sets the cup down carefully.

Ka Koubun shudders and looks away, choosing not to speak anymore.

A few hours pass by, and Kouen returns. "He's still not here yet? That's disappointing," he says lowly while giving his little sister a suspicious look.

Kougyoku sweat drops. "Oh..."

The ballroom doors are thrown open. There was Aladdin dressed in finer attire, smiling as he spots her and strides on over to them. "Yoku! So sorry I'm late!" He grins and winks at her, "I got caught up."

Kougyoku can't help the small smile that graces her face as she looks at him, relieved. "That's alright, Aladdin..." She sat and then looks up at Kouen. "See? He's here now."

Kouen looks between the two for a moment before slightly dipping his head. "Enjoy your evening," he says and then leaves the two of them alone. Ka Koubun left to give them a little privacy as well.

Kougyoku grins at Aladdin. "Thanks," she says graciously, "You saved me."

Aladdin laughs a bit and holds his hand out to her. "No problem! That's what best friends do, after all, right? We help each other out." He smiles, "Care to dance with me? I can't guarantee how great I am, but I can try!"

Kougyoku reaches out and takes his hand. "Yeah... I'd love to..." She smiles.


	40. That Night LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Kouen x Sinbad LEMON requested by somebody and I totally forgot who, sorry, and well...its almost three am and I am half asleep... but um, here you go!

Sometimes it's hard to forget, or to move on. The heat. The noise. The pleasure. Skin on skin and the scent of alcohol.

Sometimes you don't want to forget it.

You've got no choice.  
  
  
  


Sinbad sighs as he sits in his office for once in his life, staring at his paperwork as he lazily scribbles his name on each sheet. He was starting to scare Ja'far, even. Ever since he had come back from his business trip in Kou, he had been like this—changed. He was hardly sleeping or talking to anyone. He worked. Worked. A thing that Sinbad never did without be threatened to have his harem taken away.

He sighs softly, setting the pen down and looking out the window at the blue sky as the memory hits him.  
  


The sky was always dark in Kou, at least whenever he was visiting it. He was sitting in the woods, sitting on a mossy log beside 'him.' He smiles a bit. "You needed something? To call me all the way out here? Away from the palace? Where no one can here from miles?" His voice came out in a purr. He was drunk as Hell. He'd been dragged off here from a party in the streets, away from a pretty woman named either Lorin or Tifai. Maybe it was Fei?

The redhaired man stares at him silently a moment, as if weighing his options. Maybe trying to find the answer to that himself.

"Well?" Sinbad chuckles.

The other make growls under his breath. "You're too impatient."

Sinbad smiles playfully. "I didn't become King of the Seven Seas by being patient, did I?" He says slyly, carefully looking the redhead over.

The other sighs. "Fine." He grabs the purplette by the front of his shirt, crushing their lips together. Sinbad smirks and eagerly kisses back.  
  


A knock on the door startles the High King out of his thoughts and he looks up as Ja'far enters the office. "Sin," the albino says worriedly, "are you ill?"

Sinbad snorts and rolls his eyes. "No."

Ja'far stares at him suspiciously, circling him a bit. "Are you poisoned? Have you been brain-washed?" He inquires. Though the ideas were silly, he stated them in a serious manner. All of the Generals were concerned and were running out of theories.

Sinbad sighs a bit, looking up at his advisor and flashing an assuring smile. "Really, Ja'far, I'm fine. I'm actually working for once, shouldn't you be happy?"

"No." Ja'far narrows his eyes. "Not if there's something wrong with you. You hate work, Sin."

Sinbad chuckles at this, remembering some more.  
  


Kouen groans, laying tangled on the ground with the High King, most of their clothes lost along the way. "You're so lazy, won't you help?" The redhead grunts as he continues stripping and tossing the rest of their clothes.

Sinbad chuckles slurredly. "I hate work, though. Leave me to be lazy."

"That's not how sex works, you bastard," Kouen huffs.

"Sex? That's what this is?" Sinbad blinks.

"Well, what else would this be?!" Kouen growls, getting agitated at the purplette and wanting to beat the shit out of him and just leave him there. His boner refused it.

"Rape?" Sinbad suggests.

Kouen rolls his eyes. "It's not rape if you like it," he says.

"And who says I like it?" Sinbad raises a brow.

"Your little friend," Kouen says bluntly, gesturing to the King's huge, throbbing member.

"Ah, yes. That's about right," Sinbad grins cheekily.  
  


"Sin! Are you even listening?" Ja'far grumbles.

Sinbad blinks a few times back into the present and looks up at the whitette again. "What? Sorry, I zoned," he sighs.

The albino twiches a bit in irritation. He sighs slowly to clam himself down. "I said, take a break. You've gotten enough work done for the next three weeks, and you need to get some rest." He crosses his arms. He wouldn't leave until Sinbad agreed to go to bed.

Sinbad rubs his eyes. Reluctantly, he nods his head. "Alright, fine," he says as he rises from his chair.

Ja'far follows him out the room, closing the door behind himself and then going off to do whatever he does.

Sinbad makes his way back to his bedroom chambers, latching the door and laying down on his bed, kicking off his shoes. He buries his face against the pillow, letting himself fall back into that memory.  
  


Kouen lets out a quiet groan as the purple-haired man nips along his throat, kissing and licking, biting, sucking, and leaving light marks that would be easy enough to hide with his kimono. Hands trailed along the redhead's body, rough and calloused. Sinbad made sure not to treat his "special partner" like a woman, and manhandled him as he pleased.

Kouen growls a bit, impatient and grabs Sinbad's face, kissing him hard and rough. Sinbad gladly complies and kisses him just as harshly. He crawls up on top of the Prince, grinding against him and making the other moan against his lips.

They break from the kiss, both men panting and sweating, desperate. "Hurry up already," Kouen pants out grumpily.

Sinbad smirks a bit and bites into his shoulder at the same time he pushes himself inside, making the other man arch his back and bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out. He refused to give the purplette the satisfaction.

This didn't bother Sinbad so much. This was just a rut, after all, not mating for life. He could deal. So, he gripped Kouen roughly and thrusted deep and hard into him at quite the ruthless pace.

Both males were groaning and grunting, panting hard and cursing, bucking hips.

Sinbad smirks, panting heavily when Kouen groans and comes, before him. He chuckles with a light growl of pleasure. "You're quick~"

Kouen grunts at that and tightens himself purposefully around the other member still inside. Sinbad throws his head back with a groan. He pants hard, chuckling. With a few more violent thrusts, he came as well, thrusting lazily and riding out his orgasm before pulling out of him and collapsing onto the ground.

They pant hard, neither looking or touching each other. At some point, they were both dressed again and staring up at the starry sky.

Kouen stood, and Sinbad looked up at him. The redhead glances at him a bit. Saying not a word as he turns and walks away.

Sinbad watches him go with darker and narrowed eyes.  
  


The High King shivers a bit in bed at the vivid memory of that night. He smirks a little to himself as he stares up at the ceiling of his room. "Till next time, Lord Kouen."


	41. The New Teacher LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad x Reader
> 
> Teacher x Student
> 
> Lemon

It was the first day back at school. Everything was madness and excitement. Students filed into the building quickly and to their home-rooms, following the schedule given to them at registration.

Following her schedule, a (hair color)-haired and (eye color)-eyed girl walked through the hallways, eyes glued onto her schedule. Her home-rooms teacher was Mr. Leoxus, the same as last year. He was the Geometry teacher. She walks to his classroom and sits down at the way back while the redhead begins calling out names and checking the attendance, handing out the necessary paperwork.

"Olba?"

"Yo."

"Kazim...?"

"Its Kassim," the male sighs.

"Sorry. Sphintus?"

"Here!"

"Okay... and, oh, Y/N."

"Present," Y/N says as she looks up from the notebook she had been previously doodling in aimlessly.

He smiles and marks them all present, setting the roll-book aside on his desk and standing, walking to every desk and handing the student their massive packet of paperwork to be taken home to their parents and filled out, much to their poor parents' horror.

The bell soon rings for first hour to begin, and Y/N glances back down at her schedule.

'World History with Mr. Sinbad...? What kind of name is that...?' Shrugging her shoulders, she gathers all of her things and leaves the classroom, heading to room 7. She enters quietly, not seeing the teacher in there yet. She looks around, humming softly to herself. 'Must be a new teacher,' she thinks indifferently, seeing the classroom looked rather clean and tidy. It wouldn't be for long, though, not with high school students on the job. She sighs and goes and sits in one of the back desks.

Kougyoku immediately plants herself in the desk next to Y/N. "How was your summer?" She smiles cheerily.

Y/N shrugs her shoulders, pulling her binder out of her backpack. "Fine, I guess. I went to the beach a few times. How about yours?" She asks.

"We went to Rome," she beams.

"Lucky you," Y/N says softly and looks up as the teacher enters the room, as does Kougyoku, who gapes.

The purple-haired and golden-eyed male strolls into the room, over to the desk and grabs the roll-book, glancing around the classroom at all of the students. His eyes momentarily meet with Y/N's, and she feels her heart skip a beat, stutter, die, and try to revive, but all too quickly.

He sits on top of the desk, crossing one leg over the other and looking at the names. He looks back up. "I'm Mr. Sinbad, but feel free to call me Sin. Welcome to World History," he says, glancing around at the silent teenagers, "feel free to ask any questions."

A hand shoots up at once.

"Yes?" Even his casual smile was sexy!

"What's with your name?" The boy inquires.

"Ah, it's Arabic-based," Sinbad says, keeping his smile. When there were no further questions, he proceeded with roll-call. "Alibaba Saluja?"

"I'm here!"

He smiles and marks it. "Rienne Dunwun?"

The brunette pauses in her almost turning around and strangling a guy. "Hiya."

He sighs and checks it. "Ren Kougyoku?"

Kougyoku was too busy daydreaming about him and said, "I'm yours..."

The purplette simply blinks, deciding not to question it and looking back down at the list. "Y/N?" He says and glances around the classroom.

"Right here," she responds and he looks at her a moment, fallen silent, and checks her name off as well, setting the book down.

"Alright, class. Tomorrow we will be starting to learn about Ancient Greece and Rome, but today we are all gonna relax and just get to know each other, cool?" He says.

No one replies. He could have sworn he heard crickets chirping, even.

He sighs. "By that, I meant, get your phones out and waste your lives staring at a screen," he says.

The room soon filled with chatter and music and other things. He sat down on the chair, glancing around the room without much of a care and leaned back in his seat slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. He watches them quietly, but his eyes keep drifting over to a certain girl in particular.

Y/N laughs softly as Kougyoku rambles about accidentally walking in on her cousin and his red-eyed friend in the middle of...ya know...and holding it over his head all summer. Y/N rolls her eyes, "Ryuu likes Morg, though."

"It wasn't her name he was moaning," Kougyoku giggles.

Y/N flushes and laughs, shaking her head and flinching when Kouha suddenly sits on the floor between them.

"What's up, girls?" He grins.

They just stare silently at him. Kougyoku kicks her brother lightly in the arm. "Go pester someone else. I'm busy," she huffs.

Kouha sighs and gets up, dragging himself away to go flirt with some guy in another corner.

Before they knew it, minutes passed quickly and the bell rang. Students stood and quickly gathered their things, filing out of the classroom. Y/N shoves her stuff into her bag.

"Y/N?" Sinbad calls, and she looks up at him. He continues, "Stay after class, please."

She bites her lip and nods a bit, finishing putting her stuff up. Kougyoku looks at her jealously. "No fair," she whispers with a light pout and then goes to her PE class with Mr. Masrur.

Y/N finishes packing her bag and walks up to his desk slowly, quietly staring at him and waiting for it...

"You told me you were a college student!" He whisper-exclaims, standing.

She flushes. "I said I was a student... I didn't exactly specify..." She mumbles.

"I could be arrested," he says in frantic, holding his face in one hand. "That couldn't have happened... This has got to be a lie..."

She grabs his hand in hers, gripping onto it, "But...it isn't...and it did happen...and I...wouldn't change it for anything..."

He sighs and stares at her, pulling his hand away. "That can't happen again, Y/N."

Y/N bites her lip more and stares over at him. "What? You don't want me anymore?"

"Of course I do," he groans, rubbing his temple stressedly. "That's not the issue here. Us, would be illegal. We can't be a thing, Y/N."

"You don't seem like the type of guy who cares about rules," Y/N accuses.

He sighs again, staring at her.

She smirks as she stares back at him, remembering their own sins a few nights ago.

Y/N sat in the bar, already drunk as can be, having used a fake ID, of course, to get in. She downs another shot and licks her lips, looking around. She spots a purple-haired sex machine and nearly purrs, walking over. She places herself down in his lap.

"Well, hello, there," he chuckles, having had a few drinks of his own.

She smiles, "Hi~"

He raises his brows as he looks her over. "How old are you?" He asks.

"Mmn, I'm a student," she mewls and presses her hands up against his well-toned chest.

His breathing tightens and he smirks a bit, standing and lifting her up, carrying her out of there. He puts her in his car, in the back seat and drives off into the night, parking at an abandoned lot and crawling into the backseat with her. Crawling on top of her and looking her over hungrily.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply, pressing herself up against his muscular body. He groans quietly and kisses her back, moving his hands down and grasping her by her curvaceous hips.

When they break for air, Y/N lays there panting and staring up at him slightly dazed. "Y/N," she whispers.

"Sin," he mumbles, his lips pressed against the skin of her neck as he kisses down her flesh, nibbling here and there. He leaves a hickey behind under her collar bone, his hands working her clothes off her body skillfully. He was very experienced, to say the least. She moans softly, arching back a bit under his touch. She shifts slightly to help remove her own clothing. His warm calloused hands explore her cold skin, shivers rolling down her spine as goosebumps prick up.

His hands travel behind her and unclasp her bra, tossing it aside and looking at her breasts with a lick to his devilishly kissable lips. He moves down and flicks her nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth and delicately sucking on it, making her cry out in pleasure and grip onto him tightly.

He continues to suckle on her breast while squeezing the other in his hand. His free hand works it's way down her stomach and to her panties, slipping a hand into them. She gasps softly as he presses his fingertips against her womanhood, gently rubbing her.

She was a moaning and begging mess by then, her fingers tangled in and gripping his hair tightly. He releases her breasts and sits up, slipping off her panties and tossing them to the car floor.

Sinbad sits up on his knees and strips himself down as well, tossing his boxers aside and leaning down, kissing and licking her stomach gently. He lifts her legs and pulls them over his shoulders, coming closer to her and grabbing his member, rolling on a protective item, and lining it up with her entrance.

She pants heavily, writhing a bit in anticipation and crying out sharply when she finally gets what she wants. He enters her fully. She shrieks in pleasure as he immediately begins to thrust hard and deep inside of her.

Y/N arches her back and calls out his name in worshippable ecstasy, gripping his shoulders tightly and moaning loudly. Hell, she sounds like a slut.

He thrusts hard and quick in her body, like a madman lost all control. He groans in pleasure and kisses her neck softly as he continues.

"H-harder~!" She begs.

He obliges, his movements becoming harder and rougher at once, pounding into her relentlessly. After a while, as she came around him with a gasp, his member twitched inside of her and he came hard.

Sinbad sighs as the tardy bell rings. "Do you understand? That it can't happen again?" He says again.

Y/n dully nods her head.

He scribbles a note for her to take to her teacher and sits down. "Now, get on to class, and remember what I said."

She slips a note of her own onto his desk and then hurries off to Mr. Jamil's English class.

Sinbad sighs yet again and picks up the note, glancing it over:

(***)***-****

Call me sometime ;)

You know you want to

XOXO

-Y/N

Sinbad rolls his eyes and snorts at that, yet, he doesn't throw it away, sliding it into his jacket pocket and starting to prepare for the next class.

"Maybe..." He utters.


	42. What She Desired LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kougyoku x Aladdin  
> Lemon  
> noami-chan (Wattpad)
> 
> I'm not very good with description of clothes...like, at all. So, I hope you don't mind, but I'll just insert a picture when needed to show you outfits and such unless it's simple enough for me to describe.

All was done. Peace reigned between the lands, and all was perfect. Well, not _perfect._ She still desired much.

Kougyoku sighs softly as she sits atop the throne. _Her_ throne, to be precise. Yes, it was true. Kougyoku Ren had become the Empress of the Kou Empire, even after her brothers returned home from their long banishment. She was a great and respected ruler, known all over the world as a legendary woman. Even if she was no longer a Metal Vessel User. Even if she had no Magi to guide her (well, no one had a Magi anymore, anyway).

She was simply: Kougyoku, brave and heroic warrior and general, Empress of Kou. And she liked it that way.

Somewhere along time, though, she became a little greedy. She wanted more. But it wasn't power, or land, or any of that a normal ruler wants. She craved love. She needed it most of all and searched desperately for it, for a release. She wanted someone to call her affectionately by a nickname of their chosing, to hold her hand without fear of resentment, to lay with her on a cold night and keep her warm as she keep them warm. She wanted someone to be hers, and she wanted to be theirs. Who, she did not know the answer to that yet.

She searched high and low for a man to fill her needs, and she met many, but none were to her standards. None were of what she desired most must of all.

It was after three long months of trial and error that Ka Koubun finally intervened in her game. "Empress," he said softly, and she looked down at him from her throne. He smiles wryly and continues earnestly, "I think you should take a break from your searching and spend some time with some old friends of yours. A break would do you well. You're starting to look ill."

Kougyoku glances at herself in the mirror. It was true, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was messily pinned, as she hadn't been paying much attention that morning. Her clothes were disheveled like her elder brother and she wasn't even wearing shoes. With a gentle sigh, she nods in agreement and looks back to her advisor. "What do you propose?"

He grins widely. "A ball."

*****

Kougyoku stands at the double doors opened wide. She smiles happily as she waits to greet her guests, her family already inside the ballroom and beginning with the festivities. She looks down a bit, smoothing down her beautiful dress.

She smiles lightly to herself and looks back up as a carriage pulls to a stop. Her guests step out, walking up to her: King Alibaba Saluja and Queen Morgiana, followed by the their young son Arjeel, who was only five at the time, and last but not least, the Royal Advisor of Balbadd, Aladdin. She smiles and happily hugs all three of them, ruffling Arjeel's hair.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long!" She says happily, "Come in; come in! Have fun!"

Alibaba smiles and dips his head in gratitude, leading his son and wife inside. Over the years, he truly had matured into a great and worthy King. He'd earned the respect of many countries and many people.

She turns her head, smiling calmly at Aladdin. She could no longer say he was young, for he wasn't. He had grown well into his young adult body, and stood a few inches taller than she did. His body had grown nicely; was well built. He stands there, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "May I have this next dance?" He asks politely.

Kougyoku smiles a little and dips her head, "Of course." Still, she caught his wandering eyes look down her dress. He stood at the perfect height and angle to see her breasts. She snorts and crosses her arms, turning away and blushing. _Still the same pervert as years ago! There's no really growing up for this guy, is there!?_

Aladdin chuckles nervously. "Sorry," he utters.

She just stands there blushing. "It's rude to see a woman you aren't married to!" She protests.

Aladdin just blinks and laughs a little. "Yes, of course. Please forgive me, Gyoku," he chimes sweetly just as he did as a child. That little charm that made everyone love him and instantly forgive him for any sin.

She hated it even now, because she immediately, forgave him and turned back to him. "Well, okay, fine," she stutters with a light huff of indignation, puffing her cheeks out.

As soon as a new song began to play, Aladdin held a hand out to her. "Still up for that dance?" He offers.

She hesitates a bit, staring at her hand uncertainly. "If you keep your hands where they're supposed to go," she says lowly and places her hand in his.

He chuckles quietly. "Yes, ma'am." He leads her out onto the open floor, pulling her close, a hand resting in hers and another resting in place on her waist as the dance began. They swayed and twisted, to and fro side to side and around, twirled, spin with beauty and elegance. Kougyoku was surprised at what a wonderful dancer he was. It was gentleman-like of him, seeming to out-balance his sins. At the very last second, he dipped her down low and she gripped onto him about, her arms locked around his neck, afraid he might accidentally drop her. He smiles down at her.

"I would never drop a pretty girl like you," he says with that brilliant smile of his.

Kougyoku blushes dark red. "Well, you might," she says and he laughs heartily, pulling her up straight and setting her on her feet. She dusts herself off, smoothing her dress down again and looking up at him. "That was...fun," she admits softly.

Aladdin grins at her. "Glad you enjoyed it. Now, would you care to join me for a drink?" He offers, hiking a thumb in the direction of the open bar.

Kougyoku hesitates, worrying her bottom lip. _One drink wouldn't hurt, right...? It'll be fine._ She smiles a little and nods her head. "Sure. Why not?" She says and his face lights up, pulling her along by the hand to the bar. He gathers them each a drink and sits with her at a small table far away from everyone else.

Kougyoku lifts her glass and he lifts his. "A toast," he says, "to good fortune." She smiles as they clink their glasses together, each taping a sip of the unknown liquor.

By the next hour, Kougyoku nearly falls out of her chair, so intoxicated she could hardly see straight. Aladdin stares over at her silently, barely even drunken any of his _first_ glass. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"So," he says, "I hear you've been trying to find a lover. Someone to marry."

"Mmn," she hums drunkly, laying her head down on the table with a sigh. "Yeah, but haven't got any luck yet..."

He almost smiles, his lips quirking upwards a bit before turning back down. He stares over at her, his blue eyes dark and almost... _dangerous_ , in a sense. "I see..." He utters softly, thinking a bit. "And why haven't you asked me yet?"

"'Cause you're my friend," she rambles, her voice slurred and hard to understand, "Friends don't date other friends. It makes friendship all weird."

"What if I don't want to be your friend anymore?" He whispers.

In her stupor, she makes a pained face. "Then, I think I'd cry," she mumbles.

He sighs at her obliviositisity. He then gets up and walks over to her, scooping her up bridal style with ease. She huffs, looking up at him. She looks around the ballroom, fakely struggling. "Halp..." She murmurs tiredly, "I'm being kidnapped."

"But you're not a kid," he says as he carries her out of there.

"Oh." She blinks many times, taking that into consideration and thinking hard on it. "Empress-napped?"

He chuckles and carries her through the palace and to the first room he finds. He kicks the door shut with his foot and locks it behind them, walking over and carefully laying Kougyoku down on the bed. She stares up at him quietly for a bit.

"Are you gonna do what Koubun warned me men do when they carry women away from a party while drunk?" She asks.

"I dunno. Does it matter now? You _allowed_ me to carry you off, so..." Aladdin trails off.

She blinks at the sudden realization. _I did...didn't I...?_ She laughs softly and a small smile graces her ruby lips. "Is this your way of un-friend-zoning yourself?" She jokes.

His expression was blatantly serious. "Yes."

She stares. "Wow...okay, then..." She mumbles, shifting a bit. "By all means, go right on ahead..." She blushes a bit as she glances down, turning her head away.

With his head between her thighs, she moaned out like a whore (the whore her mother probably was), her fingers gripping his long blue strands which earlier had been loosened from the tight braid down his back. He smirks a bit, continuing his actions of licking and sucking harshly at her womanhood, his hands gently squeezing her thighs. She arches back, gasping softly at the feeling as her eyelids flutter.

"A-Aladd-oh~!" She moans out loudly in pleasure, rolling her hips as he slips his tongue inside of her, making her blush darkly and pant a bit.

He chuckles, a low and husky sound sending shivers up her spine. He flicks his tongue along the inside of her, thrusting it a bit and rubbing circles into her inner thighs with his thumbs, kneeding the warm and sensitive flesh delicately. He groans a bit at the sound of her voice gently calling his name out as if in a worship song of pleasure and lust.

She suddenly pulls him up by the hair, panting hard and cupping his cheeks, kissing him deeply on the lips and moaning when she tastes her own saltiness on him. She presses her body up against his, sliding his trousers and underwear off. She spreads her legs out, wanting _it_ bad. _Really_ bad.

Aladdin pants a bit, looking at her quietly. He smiles and decides to tease her a bit, kissing a hickey he had made on her neck earlier. "What does My Queen desire?" He purrs against her skin.

She shivers and moans, writhing underneath him. "A-Aladdin, p-please," she croaks, spreading her legs wider for him and giving him full view of her aching wet entrance.

Aladdin looks at her darkly, aroused beyond return and licks his lips. "Got it," he purrs. He brings a hand down, giving his member a few strokes before sitting up on his knees and liking up with her entrance. He kisses her lips hard and rough as he suddenly thrusts deep inside of her, making her loudly wail and arch her back.

He held still once all the way buried deep, waiting for her to signal him to move. He wanted her to adjust. He never wanted to hurt her, ever. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

After a bit, Kougyoku hesitantly rolls her hips and pleasure shoots through her. She moans.

Taking that as his signal, Aladdin starts to pull out and then slams back into her. She cries out in ecstasy. He groans at her tightness, starting to thrust hard and deep in and out of her body. This goes on for a while, his stamina unbelievable. Soon enough, they called out each other's name and both came. He collapsed on top of her, drawing her closer.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly while panting heavily.

Kougyoku pants quietly, her eyes already closed. She hums a reply and then yawns, starting to doze off.

She was content now, at long last. She had finally received the thing she'd longed for. She got what she desired, at last...


	43. His Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koumei x Poor!Reader  
> NaerysSnow17 (Wattpad)

Never really had he expected to fall in love. Sure, it was his _duty_ as a Prince to marry and have an heir or several, but never had he once expected to fall in love and mock his own country in spite of everything...

" _A wife?_ "

"Yes," Kouen responds, staring up at his brother from behind his desk. His expression was calm, yet stern. "It is time for you to marry a woman."

"And you leave it to me to choose my _own_ bride?" Koumei raises his brows in disbelief.

Kouen dips his head and hands a stack of letters over to his younger brother. "Letters from other kingdoms, Princesses and Noblewomen of the highest titles. I shall leave you to it, Mei. I expect you to have made your choice by the end of the month."

Koumei looks at the papers and hums under his breath, turning and leaving his older brother's office. He walks through the hallways, heading back towards his own office to look over the papers when he heard his sister calling out to him.

"Mei-nii!" Kougyoku calls out as she goes up to him. "Are you busy today?" She inquires in a hopeful tone. It was also a tone that said 'even if you are busy today I will see to it that you are not so you may indulge me', leaving no room for argument.

Koumei glances at the papers a moment. _Nope. Got nothing important to do at all._ He smiles a little. "No, I was just going to nap. Is there something you needed, sister?" He asks kindly enough, without sounding thankful for her intervention.

She grins a bit, delighted. "Would you come with me into town? I wanted to stop by the tailor to place some orders for new yukatas and then start looking for gifts for Kouha's birthday next month," she says.

Koumei dips his head. "Sure."

Kougyoku's face lights up at once. "Yay! Let's go!" She chimes and tugs on his arm.

He chuckles at her enthusiasm and carelessly hands the papers to a servant. "Place those on my desk," he says and then allows his younger sister to drag him out of the palace and down towards the bazaar.

*****

It was at some point during all the shopping Kougyoku did, he looked over as he saw a merchant yelling at some poor commoners to 'scram.' They were a few children who looked started half to death, merely begging for a single piece of bread to divide amongst themselves. Koumei frowns a bit and walks over to the merchant, buying a bunch of fruit and bread and cheese. He ties them all up in fabric, carrying the bundle over to the children huddling in an alley.

"Hi," he says softly as he hands the bundle over to the oldest girl.

They blink and stare up at him incredulously. "My Prince..." The eldest girl says softly, "Thank you... so much..."

He smiles happily at them. "It's my pleasure." He stands up straight and watches as the younger children excitedly eat the fresh fruit they probably never even had dreamed of laying their eyes on, much less, tasting. He turns and steps back out of the alley, looking over just as a guard strikes a young woman down who was simply trying to retrieve a stray dog from eating a merchant's meat. She was mistaken, for stealing stock, instead.

Koumei's brows furrow and his frown deepens. He walks over and grabs the merchant by the wrist just as he was about to strike her again. The merchant looks up angrily and then pales.

"M-my Prince..." He stammers, "I was merely scolding this woman from stealing my merch'!"

Koumei stares expressionlessly at him. "She did no such thing. If I were you, I would be more concerned with the dog eating your whole supply of meats over there," he says nonchalantly.

The merchant blinks and turns back to his stall, shrieking and leaving to chase the dog with a stick.

Koumei sighs and looks down at the cowering woman. She was really thin and pale from malnourishment, but with the prettiest (eye color) eyes and (hair length) (hair color) tresses. He pities her and reaches a hand down to her. She hesitantly takes it and allows him to pull her up to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asks her, noting the dark Welch forming across her cheek from the guard's strike. The guard who had already fled the scene upon the Prince's arrival.

She looks at him shakily, lightly biting her lower lip. "I... Y-yes, I'm fine, Your Highness..." She whispers, trying to force herself to bow to him.

Since she looked way too dizzy for his comfort, Koumei grabbed her gently by the arm, and was thankful he did, able to catch her when she suddenly collapsed and fell unconscious in his arms. He blinks and stares at her. _Poor girl... She's basically starved to death. In this condition she's nearly dead..._ He sighs and holds her up, standing while pulling her up bridal style carefully.

Soon Kougyoku rounds a corner and runs over to him. "Oh, no," she says softly, examining the woman in his arms, "We should take her back to the palace and have the royal physician take a look at her. She needs to be stabilized."

Koumei stiffly nods and follows his sister back to the palace, all the while carrying the frail and light woman in his arms. Though, he noticed, she was indeed truly beautiful.

*****

A few weeks had passed as the woman was kept in the infirmary to heal. Koumei and Kougyoku came to visit her everyday, helping her adjust and simply speaking kindly with her. Her name was Y/N.

Koumei had found himself to be...quite fond of Y/N, and he would come to visit her often, more often than Kougyoku would come, and she herself had declared herself to be Y/N's very best friend. Koumei would come to visit her during the night, and when Kougyoku wasn't around. He would smile more around her and openly tell her anything she would ask of him. He seemed happy, for once.

Now, was the day the physician let her free from that dreadful wing, allowing her to leave with the warning to continue eating.

Y/N smiles as Koumei enters the room just as she slips the shoes on that Kougyoku lent her. She tucks her (hair color) locks behind her ears. "Good morning, My Prince," she says softly.

"How many times have I told you?" He chuckles, smiling at her as she stands, "Call me Koumei already. We're friends, aren't we?"

She smiles sheepishly and nods a bit. "I suppose so..." She utters.

He leads her out of the infirmary and through the hallways. Y/N always assumed that once she was better she would be taken out of the palace and back to the streets, or maybe, in her wildest dreams, she would be Kougyoku's lady in waiting, or merely a maid in the palace, anything small or simple. She never took the friendship she had grown accustomed to with the two royales to expand beyond the medical wing, or beyond her bad health.

Days pass, and Koumei treats her just the same. He showed her all around the palace, the gardens, his favorite spots and even allowed her to feed pigeons with him. (Strangely enough that being his favorite hobby besides sleeping...) He gifted her with many things, from jewelry, dresses and kimonos, beautiful hair pins, dazzling paintings and vases, the most magnificent trinkets no commoner would have ever dreamed of having.

Then, one day he called her to his office. With a brilliant and happy smile, he announced to her he would be giving her land of her own not far from the palace, and a title. He made her into a Noblewoman, and gave her money as well as power on the court of Kou. She was shocked. She was a nothing, and he just made her into one of the most important women of the country in almost no time at all. She didn't know how to react, so when she just sat there, he smiled at her warmly.

"As thanks, I see it only fitting you should allow me to take you out to dinner?" He offers.

She blushes a bit and nervously glances down at her feet, but smiles still. "Yes..."

And so it went, they dined, and continued. A few weeks went by and they had become closer than ever. One particular night he took her out into the gardens to gaze up at the stars. He took her hand gently and slid a beautiful sapphire ring onto her finger. She glances down at it and gasps softly.

She looks up at him. "Koumei..." She says softly in awe.

He smiles nervously down at her as he gently grips her hand. "Y/N...we haven't known each other very long...but I can't deny this...strong attraction I have to you... Please, Y/N, do me the honor of becoming my wife," he says.

Y/N's eyes fill with tears as a soft smile graces her face. She throws her arms around his neck, "Yes!"

*****

"You've chosen to marry a commoner." It wasn't a question or an accusation. It was a simple yet austere statement.

"That isn't true." Koumei stares calmly and boldly over at his older brother. "Y/N is a Noblewoman and controls an eastern district of Kou."

"She _is_ and will _forever_ remain a commoner."

"If I marry her," Koumei smirks, "she will be a _princess_."

Kouen stares blankly at his brother for a moment, letting it all fully sink in. He then, suddenly, and scarily, bursts out laughing, causing the younger to stare wearily at him. He smiles. "You've outwitted me. Good work, Koumei. She'll be a lovely bride, I'm sure."

Koumei hums. "No doubt about it, Brother En."

So, it progressed. Life went on. Within the week the two were married. Everyone knew Princess Y/N's name, and knew now of the possibilities of rising up from being a lowly commoner. The impossible was made possible.

The two were happy, to say the least. A month after the ceremony, they were ecstatic to find Y/N was pregnant. Within the nine months, she gave birth to his heir, a beautiful little boy with vermilion hair and (your eye color) eyes. He had the most adorable freckles like his father and was always bright and happy. The three lived happily, ever after....  
  
  
  


That is, until....  
  
  
  


" **KOUMEI**!" Judar shrieks, "GET YOUR FUCKING KID OFF OF ME!"

Koumei sweatdrops and rolls over in bed to face Y/N, who wore a frown and sighed. "Not it," they say in unison.

Koumei sighs and shrugs, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. "He'll survive a few more hours."

Y/N smiles and closes her eyes as well, snuggling up into his warm embrace. "He's the black Magi. He's survived way worse than a three year-old child," she utters.

They both fall asleep, ignoring the petrified screams of the Oracle.


	44. A Dream Within a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masrur x Motherly!Reader  
> Fluff  
> Requested by: BookMagick (Wattpad)

He met her long ago, in a dream he had as a child, still a slave and a gladiator trapped in Reim. He remembers her so clearly: the way she laughed and smiled, the way she held her hand out to him when he fell. She was beautiful, absolutely magnificent. He fell in love with this woman in a dream on the spot. He felt she truly cared for him, even if she were only a figment of his imagination. Surely that meant he cared enough for himself, right?

Masrur places the large crates of supplies down for the servants to unload and place, turning around to go back outside and retrieve more. He glances over at the field nearby where children run around gay and worry-free. A woman stands amongst them, a beautiful one with (eye color) eyes and (hair length), (hair color) hair. She wore a pure white and pastel pink flower crown atop her head, watching over the many children as they play.

He recognizes them instantly as slums children. He’s never seen them this far from the slums before, though. She probably led them to the field. She looked like an average woman, not terribly poor, but definitely not noble. He finds himself staring at her with a sense of nostalgia. He finds her familiar, but why?

Shaking it off, Masrur grabs the last on the crates and carries them inside of the Sindrian palace. He puts them down and goes to report to Sinbad as usual, his mind drifting to the woman. Why had she seemed so familiar? Why did he feel so…calm in her presence? It was strange to him. He can’t remember ever feeling that way in the presence of a woman, of anyone other than Sinbad. He’s never felt that feeling of safety. It caught him slightly off guard and he wasn’t sure how to think about that. He wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not.

*****

A great sickness had washed over many countries from the sea, and Sindria was not left lucky enough to be unaffected. Many commoners and few noblemen had fallen ill. Even the sickness had captured Pisti.  
Sinbad ordered any critically ill people of his to be brought to the palace infirmary to begin treatment and healing. He paid for the expenses of the medications and care himself, not leaving a single citizen to pay anything for any medical attention. It was yet again one of the times he proved his love for his children, his countrymen.

Masrur walks through the hallways with a new crate of medications, heaving just arrived straight from Balbadd, the only country so far who has found a cure for the illness so far. He walks into the infirmary and places down the crate, watching as the nurses begin to extract the vials to immediately apply to untreated patients. He looks around the large room at the many beds and the many people.

He pauses as he sees one in a more critical state than others, sleeping. It was her. The woman lied in bed, her skin pale and her eyes dark. She looked so fragile she could break at the gentlest touch. He blinks a few times as he sees her, but turns and leaves the room as a nurse goes to her to rouse her to have her to drink the contents from a vial.

Masrur walks out to the throne-room to see Sinbad. The purplette looks up from a scroll, a report, and sighs quietly.

“You brought the new shipment?”  
Masrur dips his head.

While no one else would have ever noticed Masrur's subtle uneasiness, Sinbad always does. He frowns a bit, furrowing his brows. “What’s wrong?” he inquires.

“There is a woman in the infirmary I recognize.”

Sinbad nearly loses his composure. Sure, Sharrkan has come to him before with woman issues, Spartos is shy with women, Hinahoho is forever alone, Drakkon is married, and Ja’far is probably gay (for him), but not once has Masrur ever come to him about a woman. “A woman?”

“I saw her the other day, with children of the slums. The ones who don’t have parents. I think she takes care of them,” Masrur responds monotonously.

Sinbad blinks and nods his head. “And?”

“I request you allow her and the children to live in the palace.”

Now this, nearly makes the purplette fall from his chair, dead. “O-oh… well, I suppose I could, but why are you so interested in this woman, Masrur?” he inquires.

Masrur just stares over at him before looking at the wall. “I feel like I’ve met her somewhere before, like I know her from somewhere.”

“I see… A dream woman, then?” Sinbad chuckles and stands, walking over and patting him on the back. “She and the children are allowed to stay, then. I’ll see to it myself.”

Masrur nods and turns around, leaving the room to return to work.

As the days go by, the illness vanishes and Sindria slowly begins to recover from the massive blow. The woman and children were indeed granted rooms within the palace and treated kindly, given clothes and food, the children even received toys.

Today was a beautiful day with sun shine, bright blue sky, a nice breeze. The woman, known as (Name), sat outside in the grass watching over the children. She looks over as she sees Masrur go into the woods probably to train again. She flushes when Pisti appears beside her.

“You like him~”

“N-no I don’t,” she stammers, shaking her head.

“You do! So, go after him, tiger!” The blonde giggles and gives her new friend a nudge. “The worst that could happen is just him staring at you.”  
(Name) sighs and gets up. “Watch over the kids?”

Pisti nods. “For sure. We’ll play pirates or something until you get back, if you get back~!” She chimes while wiggling her eyebrows.

(Name) blushes darkly and turns, heading into the woods after the Fanalis man. After a while she spots the male in a meadow, training. For a bit, she quietly watches him, intrigued and awed, until he senses her and stops, looking over.

“Oops, sorry,” she sweatdrops as she walks over to him, her hands folded within her sleeves. “I didn't mean to disturb you.”

He looks down at her, stiffly shrugging. He didn’t mind.

“I was just, um… Well… I, uh…” She stammers and trails off, unsure of what to do or say.

Masrur just quietly watches her. This woman intrigued him. She was kind, and gently, so sweet to those children and even to the adults. Hell, she called Ja’far out the other day for working all night and not sleeping. She was referred to as the Mother of the Palace, and even fussed at Sinbad sometimes. It would be a lie to say he didn’t feel attracted to her. She was small, and beautiful. Opposites of him. He wanted to know what it would feel like to hold her in his arms.

She just blushes. “I, um, well, I…like you…” She says quietly, looking down at the floor. She stands nervously in the silence that follows her confession.

(Name) suddenly gasps as his warn, strong arms wrap around her. She blushes darkly, looking up at him. “M-Masru—” She is cut off when suddenly his lips cover hers. Her eyes widen but then slowly close as she kisses back. He holds her close as they kiss, fully and passionately.

When they finally separate she is panting softly for a breath, blushing darkly as she looks up at him. “I-I…”

“I love you,” he suddenly says.

She blushes even darker, her heart pounding. “I-I love you too,” she whispers, her eyes filling with tears.  
He hugs her again, rubbing her back as she cries for joy against his chest.

*****

“Miko! Get down!” (Name) shrieks at her four year old Fanalis son, who was on the roof of the Sindrian palace.

Sinbad, standing beside her, sweatdrops. “How in the hell did he get up there…?” he murmurs in intrigue and fear. He stares up at the small child with wide eyes.

(Name) stares up at her son worriedly. “I have no idea…”

“Where is Masrur?” he asks the currently pregnant woman, looking to her as she watches her son.

“Unloading ships at the port,” she utters.

“Oh…” Sinbad looks back up at Miko, who was just sitting up on the roof grinning like an idiot. “Shall I get Ja’far…?”

“Please,” (Name) mutters.

“On it…” The purplette king turns and heads back inside to find his albino advisor.

(Name) simply watches her son. “You are so grounded when your father gets home,” she sighs. Miko only snickers.


	45. The Way She Moves LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older!Aladdin x Reader  
> Lemon  
> Requested by: _Ren_Mizuki_ (Wattpad)

There was nothing he could do. The way she moved, it drove him mad. As much as he whished he could turn back around and leave the way he had come in, he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. She was standing still, but he knew she could do so much more with that perfect body of hers. He just prayed he wouldn’t move right past him.  
  


“Aladdin,” King Alibaba called to his Magi and most trusted friend.

Aladdin raises his head a bit. “Yes?”

“You should go out and have some fun tonight. You remind me of Ja’far too much. You’re always working.” Alibaba smiles, placing a gently hand on the bluenette's shoulder. “It will all be fine for one night.”

Aladdin sighs softly. He knew that there was no use in arguing. So, he nodded. “Of course. I’ll go out tonight. But first,” he grins, “You have a meeting with Muu Alexius!”

Alibaba groans.

The night winds brush past him as he makes his way through the city of Balbadd. He smiles a bunch and looks up at the bright and full moon, chuckling. He continues walking and turns a corner, stepping into the red-light district. He walks in and sits down, ordering a drink, something simple as his eyes flicker to the stage, watching the three current girls dance about. He watches them silently, taking a sip from his glass.

They eventually get off of the stage as the instumentalists take a short break. He looks up as a woman approaches him, the mistress or the place. “Hello, sir. What may I offer you?”

Aladdin looks up at her, silently checking her out. “A private dance with your best girl,” he says and takes another swig from his glass.

The woman smiles wryly and nods her head a bit. “If you’ll please follow me, I’ll take you to a room,” she says and he stands, following her out of the main room and down a hall. She unlocks a door and opens it up. “Just wait in here. I’ll send her shortly.”

Aladdin walk in as the door closes and looks around. It wasn’t bad, a large bed, carpets, a sofa, and even a little bathroom to shower in. He goes over and sits on the edge of the bed. He waits.

Soon enough a beautiful girl walks into the room, closing and locking the door behind himself. She was pretty (short/tall/average) in height with shimmery (eye color) eyes and (hair length) (hair color) tresses, adorning her (tone) skin. She wore a skimpy outfit, dark red with white trim. She smiles sheepishly and walks across the room to him, sitting down beside him.

He smiles brightly, excited to have someone as beautiful as she in his grasp. Maybe Alibaba was right about him needing some fun in his life. “My name is Aladdin,” he says cheerily.  
She smiles right back at him. “(Name),” she says softly, fiddling with the ends of her sleeves. “Is this your first time here?”

He nods a bit. “I’ve been to others, but this is my first time requesting a private,” he informs her.

She hums softly and nods. “I see. Then, I’ll have to make this extra special for you,” she says with a gently laugh as she gets back up. Then, she danced.  
It was truly beautiful, awing. He had never seen such. The way she moved, entranced him. It was like a spell all on it’s own, the way her hips rocked back and forth, swayed, her limbs moving in sync and how she seemed so at ease. Her body flowed like a gentle river, and he was pleased. So, it was no surprise that before she could even finish, he pushed her down into the bed, hovering on top of her, leaving her a blushing mess.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs and kisses her neck softly, to which she tilts her head back and stifles a moan.  
Slowly, she laces her arms around his neck and shudders, closing her eyes slowly. Letting him do fully as he pleases without complaint. So he did. He grinded his hips down against her own, only fueled further as she mewls softly in heat from the friction they made. He kisses and nips his way down her neck, working her top and bottom off of her and looking over her bare body with a hungry glint in his eyes. She blushes darkly, trembling a bit in anticipation under him.

Aladdin chuckles a bit and kisses down her chest to her breasts, nibbling at them both before licking a nipple and taking it into his mouth, beginning to suck. She moans, tilting her head back further and entangling her fingers in his hair. He brings a hand down between her legs and ever so slowly begins to rub her womanhood.

She gasps and moans more, curling her toes and calling his name softly. He smirks against her breast and continues to pleasure her both ways whole using his free hand to brush the hair from her face.

He soon pulls away and grins down at her, a flustered and panting mess under him. He begins to strip himself down, pretending not to notice her lustful stares as he basically preforms his own strip tease.

By the time he was nude, he could hardly hold himself back anymore. He grabs her legs and pulls them over his shoulders. He leans down and presses his lips against hers, kissing her deeply at the same time he pushes his full length inside of her, causing her to scream out against his mouth. He groans.  
  


“So, did you have fun?” Alibaba asks as Aladdin trudges in at nearly dawn, looking exhausted.

“Hn. Guess so,” he murmurs and continues to walk past his King. “Oh, almost forgot. Can you hire the girl (Name) from the brothel to be a personal maid of mine?” he hums.

Alibaba blinks in surprise but then grins. “Sure, not a problem. Rest well.”

Aladdin grins and walks off to his bedroom chambers.


	46. Who Do You Belong To? LEMON AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judar x Spartos x Sharrkan LEMON AU
> 
> This one-shot sort of continues the "¥ Judar x Spartos LEMON AU ¥" I wrote a while back. This is a request by Crowdera001 (Wattpad).

Judar was a bad boy. It was what he lived for. He would hang around with people who were no good, he fucked them too. He had a bad habit of drinking, sleeping around, pissing off the cops as well as people in general. But he loved it, he lived for the thrill of it.

Now, when the redhaired rich boy called him up to make a sex video to show off to his ex, he jumped for it and even added his own twist to it. He loved doing such sinful things. It simply felt right to him. He'd even said such the thing as "Serves you right for cheating, asshole," to the end of the video to piss said ex off even more.

But Judar isn't the highlight of this story. This, oh this, is about the ex's response.

Sharrkan was pissed. He was irate. Outraged. Furious. Delirious with such a blinding rage that he stood in the alley, shaking in anger and clenching his fists. He threw down his phone after watching the video, the screen shattering beyond use and beyond repair but he honestly didn't care, in the least. He had no idea what to do with himself, his breathing ragged as he felt his blood boil. _How dare that bastard touch what's mine?!_ He thought harshly, whereas, he really said it aloud.

His friend standing beside him, Masrur, rolled his eyes, his expression remaining cold and void of emotion as per usual. "You did cheat on him."

"I was drunk!" Sharrkan hisses.

"Still isn't a good enough substitute. You crushed Spartos. He kicked you out, after all," Masrur replies, staring not at him but at the brick wall in the dark of the night.

Sharrkan huffs and crosses his arms, leaning against the wall with a leg slid up. "Fuck. I could kill him."

"Why kill him?" Masrur says.

Sharrkan glances at him in confusion and in an incredulous manner. "Excuse me?" He says.

"I've heard Judar goes to his house every Saturday night, that Spartos is a regular of his, and even pays half price by now," Masrur says boredly, still not facing him for he didn't care. "He'll be there tonight. Why not show up and take advantage of the situation? Test his ego, or his pride? See who is the better man?"

Sharrkan blinks in surprise, staring at the side of the face of the other male. "My God, Masrur, you're a genius! I honestly don't understand why you're still single," he chuckles, patting the younger on the back.

Masrur sighs. "Dating is unnecessary and ridiculous. Love isn't necessary for survival," he says bluntly. "I don't need it."

"Man, you are such a sour-puss. Ah, whatever, man. I'm out." Sharrkan turns and starts heading out of the alley. "I'll catch you later at some point. We should rob a bank or some shit."

Masrur doesn't reply, watching him leave with his cold eyes. He turns back away.

Sharrkan makes his way through the streets, glancing around in silence. _Heh. This is perfect! I can hit him in the pride right there in bed! Tsk, Judar doesn't even know how to drive Spartos mad like I do. See how he likes being outmatched in the real game of life!_ He turns the sharp corner, spotting the Leoxus home down the street and smirking to himself a little.

"Oh, Hell..." He murmurs in delight and anticipation. "This will be fun." He glances up, spotting the light in Spartos's room on and seeing shadows drifting on the bed through the thin white curtain. "Already at it, eh? Geez, Spartos becomes a slut when I'm not around."

Sharrkan continues walking, going up to the door and finding it locked. He thinks a bit before chuckling and turning. He digs in the bushes, pulling out the spare key left there in the dirt. "Typical..." He mumbles and unlocks the house silently. He steps in and glandes around, only the hallway light leading to the stares on. He pushes the door shut and locks it back, dropping the key on the shelf next to the coat-racks lining the wall. He hums and slips off his hoodie, dropping it there before heading down the hall and slowly up the staircase, taking his own, sweet time.

Once he reaches the second level, he walks along, dragging his finger tips along the wall. He could hear Spartos beautiful moans from there. Something only he should hear, and it made him angrier than possible. "Just you wait..." He murmurs, smirking to herself. "There's a million things you haven't done yet, Judar. You haven't the faintest idea on what it fully takes. He will never be satisfied with you in control."

He came closer to the closed bedroom door, hearing the moans get louder and louder, along with Judar's groaning and grunting, along with the slapping of skin onto skin. Sharrkan could feel his pants growing tight already. He sighs softly and stands at the door, listening in for a bit.

A while later, he shoves the door open and it slams against the wall, the two in bed freezing. Spartos groans as Judar goes stiffly still inside of him, both panting heavily.

"Oh, pardon my manners. Am I interrupting anything?" Sharrkan says in a sickly-sweet tone, smiling pleasantly.

Neither answer, so he chuckles.

"Don't mind me, then. Just continue where you left off. I won't stop you." Sharrkan closes and locks the door behind himself, staring over at them intently.

Judar scoffs. "Asshole," he utters and moves to pull out but Spartos moans in protest and grips onto him, making him fall a bit ane go even deeper inside. Judar groans lightly, closing his eyes.

The dark-skinned male sits on a chair, silently watching as the ravenette continues to fuck the beautiful redhead. He groans under his breath and moves, kicking off his pants and sliding his hand into his underwear. He starts to jerk off to the both of them. He moans softly.

Judar and Spartos were near finishing themselves off, both moaning and heaving. Sharrkan strips off his underwear and shirt, his erection standing tall and fully hard as he saunters over to them, crawling into the bed with them. He moves up behind Judar and grabs him from behind, biting into his shoulder roughly.

Judar arches his back a bit, gasping and groaning, his eyes closed tightly. Spartos moans in response to his jerky movements. Sharrkan smirks more and pulls his head away, leaving blood in his wake as he presses the front half of his body against Judar's backside. Judar groans a bit, continuing to thrust and also feeling the friction against his backside every time he moves and brushes back against Sharrkan.

Sharrkan sighs in delight and grinds his groin against the raventte's ass. He grips Judar's hips and starts to rub the tip of his member against the small puckered hole.

Judar shudders a bit, continuing to drive his own member deep and hard inside of the redhead, who screamed his name in ecstasy. _Fuck.... I really shouldn't be in this damn situation... I won't be able to make money if I can hardly move tomorrow, but a-ah...sh-shit... I...don't know how to say no to this..._

Not giving a moment of thought to the other, Sharrkan shoves all that he has inside of the other male's tight hole. He groans from the friction and the squeezing on his thick flesh whereas Judar falls forward, further inside Spartos with a light scream of both pleasure and sure pain. Spartos cries in pleasure under the two of them.

Sharrkan doesn't give him any time to adjust or comprehend anything, starting to thrust right away, hard, fast, deep, you name it; he did it. With the second thrust he had already hit the prostate, given his large stature. Judar's eyes were blown wide as he arched more into Spartos, moaning loudly and surely like a whore himself. Spartos writhes and cries loudly as he cums, gasping.

Judar clings a bit to Spartos as he is brutally penetrated from behind and used senselessly, like a toy. He drools a bit, panting hard and moaning out, shaky. Spartos holds onto him, heaving as he looks up at Sharrkan, Judar's face buried against his chest. Sharrkan grunts as he continues to thrust, looking down at the redhead.

"What?" He grumbles and groans under his breath, already feeling close to his office own release when he felt Judar tighten. As Spartos shivers and moans, he knew the ravenette had cum as well. He chuckles.

"Sharr... I miss you..." Spartos mumbles weakly between his ragged breathing pattern.

Sharrkan smirks more and thrusts deep and hard, making Judar scream out. "Oh, really? You do?" He teases.

Spartos whimpers. "Please... Come back..."

"Hn. Guess, I can." Sharrkan purposefully slows down the twiching of his hips, coming to a stop. Judar whimpers in complaint.

Sharrkan leans closer down to them, looking to Spartos. "I missed you, too, Spar." He leans more and connects their lips, kissing the younger male deeply and full of passionately, driving himself full force into Judar until he himself came with a moan. He breaks the kiss, panting and pulls out, rolling Judar off of Spartos and pulling Spartos close and kissing him again.

Judar pants hard, his eyes closed tightly. _Aw shit... I got too into the moment... Damn, guess I have no choice but to go to Kassim's place for now... Though, that ass will make fun out of me for weeks..._ He shifts and opens his eyes, glancing over to see Sharrkan starting it off with Spartos now. He sighs and moves, getting up shakily. He dresses himself messily, but good enough to make it to Kassim's flat, which was just about a block from there.

As he left the room, he heard the two in their act.

"Who do you belong to?" Sharrkan murmurs huskily in the redhead's ear, nibbling at the cartilage.

Spartos moans, his head tilted back as he kept his eyes closed. He pants softly, "Y-y-ou..."

Judar smirks and rolls his eyes, pulling the door shut. He leaves the manor, shoving his hands into his pockets and disappearing into the night.


	47. Every Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. So, I'm gonna try a little bit something new now, with this. This is a Jafar x Motherly!Reader but I changed it a little bit to try this idea I had a dream about a few days ago... Please don't hate me. Also, if you hate sad endings, don't read.
> 
> But like, read it anyway because you have either watched or read Magi and that shit is sad.
> 
> (Me watching Kassim's death episode over and over, crying every time...)
> 
> Anyway, this is a request by BookMagick (Wattpad).

Every winter, she appeared in the snow, dressed in white, with a beautifully pale complexion, with rosey cheeks, gorgeous and captivating (eye color) orbs, and (hair length), (hair type) (hair color) locks that only completed her look. She wore a long white gown that trailed behind her several feet, the sleeves long and wide, concealing her hands within. She was absolutely stunning, and took his breath away every time that he saw her. He could never look away.

Jafar was an "uptight" man, or so said the other Generals, and even the King he so loyally followed for so many years. It was all he knew to do, though. He was vigilant.

He spent all year long, working as hard as he could, picking up the slack of the others (especially his King), making sure all was in order, fixing the mistakes that were mare (mostly by his King), and, of course, dealing with idiots of the Kingdom (his King and the Heliohapt General who so blindly imitates the King's lifestyle and choices).

Jafar had almost no interest in women, or "fun." He didn't take many breaks unless he was bedridden ill, which never happens. He dislikes alcohol with a passion, and rarely has a conversation not related to work in any way.

There was one time a year, though, that he stopped working and let loose. And that time, was winter.

Every winter he goes out into the woods, trudging through the snow and disappearing for days at a time. None of the other Generals, nor Sinbad, know where the albino goes off to, or why. Frankly, they were much too afraid to when ask him. As Sinbad once said, when asked to ask him: "No, thank you. I choose life."

And now, it was winter once more. Jafar happily finished his papers for the week and stood from his desk, leaving the office with haste. He passed the servants and a few comrades on his way out the doors and into the snowy outside world. He smiles warmly to himself as the cold air hits his body, but he was warm enough himself as he makes his way into the woods. He knew the way by heart now, without a path and without memorization. He followed his instinct and always found his way.

He walks about and finds the meadow, though covered in snow. He smiles a bit as he sees the cutesy little cottage resting in the center. The door comes open and she steps outside.

He exhales in relief as his eyes land on her, immediately softening from their sharp normality.

"Jafar, you're late," she says softly with a light chuckle.

"(Name)," he exhales in satisfaction, "I'm sorry." He smiles warmly as he approaches her. "I had to finish a few papers and review them before I could leave. I didn't realize how much time had passed. Am I forgiven?"

(Name) smiles gently at him and nods her head. She reaches out and takes his hand, leading him inside. That was the thing. Her hands were always so cold, and his were always toasty warm. He loved holding her hand, knowing he could give her warmth if not much of anything else. He smiles and follows her inside, closing the door and sitting down at the wooden table with her.

"How have you been?" (Name) asks, kind as always, something sweet about her voice that captures his heart.

Jafar hums under his breath. "You know, the usual. I'm always busy as such, and not doing much of anything until winter, as you know."

(Name) nods her head, smiling sheepishly. "I wish I could be here more during the other seasons. I'd love to further keep you company."

He sighs softly. "Why can't you? Where do you go the rest of the time?" He asks as he scans her expression.

(Name) sighs as well and fidgets a little. "Just, around, you know. It's just not convenient to be here at other times. It's hard," she says, looking down. Sometimes she speaks and makes no sense to him. She'll talk about herself like she isn't there, or like there is something holding her back from enjoying life. Something preventing him and her from being together. He just didn't know what it was and dared not to ask it of her.

"Ah, anyway, would you like some tea?" (Name) says while standing. She walks over as he nods and takes a kettle to boil the water in.

Jafar silently watches over her, his mind a mess as he tries yet again, as he has done for years, to fully understand her. He didn't even exactly remember the day he met her. It was a blur, to him. He didn't care, though. Now, when he is with her, he is the happiest he ever is, and nothing could break it.

Well, he thought nothing could. That is, until suddenly he heard Sinbad's voice from behind him. His voice was shaky and sullen, traces of worry within it. "Jafar."

Jafar gets up and slowly turns around. "Sin? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

Sinbad looked very sad. But why? Why did he look so sad? What was it?

"What?" Jafar demands wearily.

"Jafar, why are you here...?" Sinbad asks. "What are you doing...?"

Jafar blinks and furrows his brows. "What the hell does it look like, you--" He turned back around but froze on the spot. He pauses. There was nothing but snow. No cottage. No kettle. No (Name). Nothing but white snow.

"What..." He whispers. "Where did she go...?"

"Where did who go, Jafar?" Sinbad sighs softly, staring over at his albino friend and adviser in sincere worry.

"The woman in white. (Name.)"

Sinbad's face turns even more solemn. "Jafar... She died three years ago... Remember?"

Jafar makes a face. "You're ridiculous. She was here just now."

"Jafar... She died on your wedding night..."

Jafar blinks and goes still, looking down at the snow. He suddenly remembered it all at once:

_It was winter. They had been so exited as it finally had come! Their wedding!_

_(Name) had planned it months along, with Jafar's assistance, of course. She had planned every little detail, arranged the menu, the venue, the seating. It would have been perfect, beautiful._

_It_ **_should_ ** _have been perfect. But it all ended in disaster._

_He waited worried at the alter. (Name) was late, but she was never late. It was odd, and concerned him to no ends. He glances over at the bride's maids who also looked as anxious as he did. He steps towards the maid of honor._

_"Where is (Name)?" He asks softly._

_She made a short, guilty look. "She went back to the cottage to get her grandmother's necklace. She said she couldn't be married without it. But...she should have been back by now..."_

_It was only then that a young man in a bursted into the ceremonial room, panting and afraid. "It's a terrible blizzard! It's hit the bazaar and the woods and it's headed our way now!" He cries, and the audience within the room gasps, but Jafar's blood runs cold._

_The woods. The cottage. Their new home was centered in the woods, nearest the bazaar but hidden, away from anyone in a meadow, with no shield from such a storm, a beast._

_Jafar slowly turned his head, and glanced to his best man, his own King, who wore the same dark expression as himself. The two moved at the exact same time, rushing out of the room and running out of the building. They took off into the woods, despite the blizzard. It was dulling, anyway, and would last only a few more minutes at most._

_They ran and came across the meadow. Jafar felt dread and horror fill his heart. The cottage lay halfway buried in the snow, and there, somewhere within it, stuck out a single, pale, pale, cold hand, it's fingers outstretched towards the sky. Sinbad goes rigid, the horrible feeling washing over him as he looks to the would-have-been groom._

_The snow settles, and the wind ceases. Jafar slowly walks over and falls to his knees, digging through the snow._

_Though he knew it was much too late, Sinbad kneeled next to him and helped to throw the snow away, grasping and pulling the woman out, laying her on the cold ground. Jafar stares at her, tears slowly rolling down his face._

_She was so beautiful, a true bride. She wore her long, white gown, her body naturally suited to it's style. It had been her mother's wedding gown. She'd been so excited to wear it at her own wedding. She'd spoken many times about having a daughter of her own with Jafar and passing it down to her, as it would continue for generations. But now...now there would be no generation, much less generations._

_Jafar slowly lowers his head, looking her over. He closes his eyes tightly. The necklace was nowhere on her._

The albino blinks as he feels the tears streaming down his face. "Oh..." He whispers shakily, his body tense. He bites his lip and turns away from his King, staring hard at the ground before dropping to his knees and hitting the ground. "God damn it!" He yells.

Sinbad sighs softly and turns, making his leave. He knew better than to stay. It would only cause the other to resent him in this pained state.

Jafar trembles, his eyes closed as he cries and whispers of sins and curses and of Fate being such a cruel being. Then he felt arms gently wrap around his waist from the backside. They were cold, but warmed his heart so much. She buries her face against his upper back.

"Please..." She whispers. "Don't cry anymore... You've felt so guilty, for so long. But it's okay. I'm in a wonderful place now, and I will watch over you every day. I just want you to be happy again. I miss your smile, so much, Ja'far."

"(Name)..." He mumbles, through his tears and in a broken sob. He bites his bottom lip. "I miss you..."

"I miss you, too, but it's okay..." (Name) mumbles. "One day you will join me in Heaven. I'll be waiting for you at the gates." She gently takes his hand and places something over his palm, closing it again and hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you..." He murmurs, but didn't feel her anymore. His tears hit the ground as he exhales shakily. He slowly uncurls his hand and glances at the necklace in his hand. He closes his eyes tightly. "(Name).... I'm so sorry..."


	48. Impossibly Possible Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouen x Short!Childish!Princess!Reader  
> Arranged Marriage  
> Fluff  
> Requested by  
> ThatGurlCanRead (Wattpad)

"No! No way!" She complains, stomping around his office. "I don't want to marry some arrogant ass!'

And that was how it all began.  
  
  
  
  


A few months passed before they went to Kou. Her father the King arranged it all. It was the morning of the ceremony-her wedding. She was nowhere near ready, mentally nor literally.

She sighs softly, looking at herself in the mirror while her soon-to-be sister-in-law prepares her hair in a traditional style. She was to marry the King of Knowledge himself, the almighty tyrant Kouen Ren. (Name) Ren...it didn't even sound right to her!!

She huffs under her breath, making Kougyoku giggle.

"Nervous?"

"No, outraged."

Kougyoku hums, understanding entirely how the other female felt about the whole ordeal. "I know it. I was almost in an arranged marriage myself once, but I got out of it," she says. She smiles sweetly. "You have nothing to worry about, though, dear (Name). Kouen is a really good man. I'm certain you can love him after time. He will treat you well, I assure you. He even gave you this pin as a gift to wear for your ceremony." She holds the pin up for (Name) to see through the mirror. It was a dark orange color with streaks of red and blue, shaped like a feather.

"It...looks like the feather of a Phoenix..." She says softly in awe.

"He had it especially crafted for you. There's none other like it in the world," Kougyoku smiles, beaming a bit with excitement as she puts the pin in (Name)'s hair, satisfied. "Ah, you look so beautiful. I'm sure he'll fall for you at first sight!"

(Name) smiles gently. "Here's to hoping," she murmurs and stands up, pressing down and smoothing the ruffles in her long, white Kou-style wedding gown. She sighs softly.

"Ready? It starts whenever you are ready for this. You can take as much time as you need, Kouen ordered it. We understand how hard this is for you," Kougyoku says calmly, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She takes a deep breath and slowly nods her head. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Excellent," she says and leaves the room. Soon, her father comes in to escort her down the aisle. He smiles and gently takes her arm.

"You are as beautiful as your mother," he says softly as they walk through the halls to the court room. "I wish the both of you a happy marriage."

(Name) dips her head and kisses his cheek. "I love you, father. I'll miss you."

He chuckles. "Don't worry for it. Kouen has promised to let you visit me at any time. He swears not to keep you tied down, and to let you have your own free will."

She blinks a few times. "The tyrant said that? He seems to be a very honorable man, then..."

He sweatdrops. "Sweetheart, please don't call your husband a tyrant..." he utters and then shakes his head clear. "He is an honorable man. He keeps his promises and is extremely intelligent."

They pause in front of the closed, wooden double doors. (Name) takes a few deep breaths to steady and prepare herself, her father waiting patiently while smiling as he looks over his beautiful daughter. He wipes a tear from his eye. She nods. He pushes the door open an steps inside with her, slowly leading her down the aisle.

(Name) stares down at her feet for the longest time. She lifts her eyes to look at the people in the crowd, her relatives, her soon-to-be in-laws... She then lifts her head and looks towards the altar, spotting her husband on the instant. She was awed. He was drop-dead-sexy. She almost lost it then. She had to remind herself not to do anything stupid in front of this many people.

Her father hands her off to Kouen, who silently looks her over before they both face the pastor, listening. He can't help to say, though: "Kougyoku's description of your beauty was a true understatement." And she blushed.

How long had it been since that day? Three years? Almost.

(Name) lays in the infirmary bed, pale and panting, another contraction passing as Kouen finally makes it into the room. She glares daggers up at him. "You damn bastard! I'm dying here to give you your precious heir and your meeting was more important than me?!"

Kouen sighs and sits on the stool at her bedside, gently taking her hand and kissing it. "Of course not, (Name). I came as soon as I heard."

She grumbles and lays her head back, breathing heavily. "I hate you, ass..."

"I love you, (Name)."

She whines in pain. "Y-yeah... Me too..."

After several hours the child was born. A beautiful baby boy with red locks and (eye color) eyes, just like his mothers. (Name) cried worse than a baby when she saw him, holding him close against her chest while Kouen stroked her head gently.

"Hey, En..."

"Yes, My Queen?"

"Can I have some chocolate now...?"

He chuckles. "Yes."


	49. Still Gay? LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jafar x Reader   
> Reader thinks he's gay for Sinbad   
> Lemon   
> Requested by Maryposavik (Wattpad)

How did she get into this mess again? With his head between her legs, her moaning like some star whore while he stopped to breathe, smirking up at her and purring, "Still gay?"

(Name) sighs heavily, banging her head against her desk while she looks at the huge pile of paperwork waiting to be done. She runs a hand stressedly through her (hair color) locks, leaning back in her seat and thinking about him again. Him? Jafar, of course. He was the biggest crush she could ever have, but couldn't ever have him since she knew the fact: Jafar was gay and was all for King Sinbad, and there's no way she'd rival against her King.

So, she sighs and stares in disdain at all the papers, slowly getting up and leaving her office. She goes to the main room, sitting down beside Hinahoho who also looked glum.

"What's wrong with you?" she mumbles.

"My crush friend-zoned me," he mutters.

"Oh...well mine's gay..." she grunts.

"Such is fate." Hinahoho and she both sigh in sync.

Sharrkan watches the two of them incredulously. "For the last time, (Name), Jafar is not gay. Him and Sinbad are just very good friends. If you'd approach him and confess you'd see!" he huffs.

(Name) grumbles and crosses her arms. "Oh, shut up. I know what I know and I saw what I saw."

"They were just practicing CPR..."

"I know the difference between kissing and CPR, dummy," (Name) snaps. She gets up, brushing down her clothes. "Ah, well, whatever. I'll call him out as gay right now if I have to!"

"Then, do it. No one is stopping you," Sharrkan says with a blank expression.

She sweatdrops, having expected him to call her stupid and tell her not to bother the man, but now it was like a challenge and she couldn't reject the idea now. He sighs lightly and slowly trudges towards the albino's office.

She bursts in and points accusingly at him. "Jafar!"

Jafar flinches and slowly sets down his pen, turns his chair around to face her, and raises his brows. "What is it, (Name)? Shouldn't you be working?" he says nonchalantly.

(Name) huffs at being reminded of her death. "That is beyond the point!" she exclaims, "I've come to force you out of the closet! You are gay for Sinbad!"

Had the poor man been drinking anything, it would have been everywhere by now as he jumps to his feet, blushing. "What?! That's preposterous! Madness! Where'd you come up with a crazy idea like that?!" he yells.

"It's true, l saw you two kissing!"

"That was CPR training!!"

"Lies!"

Jafar growls and stalks towards her, outraged before stopping and suddenly becoming calm. He inhales deeply and slowly exhales. "Okay. I'll prove it to you." He continues creeping towards her until he had her pressed up against the wall.

"E-eh... Jafar....what are you doing?" she stammers all meekly while blushing darkly as she looks up at him.

"Proving a point."

And here they were. Her clothes stripped off as she was laid out of the floor, his head between her legs as he licked and sucked about her womanhood. She moans shamefully and arches back while panting. He smirked and licked up her juices as she came, sitting up. He licks his lips and chuckles. "Am I still gay now?" He chuckles.

She blushes dark red and slowly shakes her head.

Jafar chuckles and pulls off his own robes and underclothes. He lifts her by her hips and places her legs over her shoulders. Kissing her forehead, he breathes softly in her ear. "Ready?"

(Name) pants lightly and slowly nods. She arches her back more and digs her nails into his shoulders as he suddenly enters deep inside of her. She cries out loudly.

He smirks against her neck, leaving a few choice hickeys here and there as he starts to thrust, making her writhe and scream his name out in worship. And so it goes as he picks up his pace and ravishes her, making love to her for hours on hours until she'd finally had enough.

"Still gay?" He smirks.

She groans and let's her head fall back with exhaustion.

He simply chuckles. 


	50. Tolerate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judar x Kougyoku  
> Judar is upset and Gyoku wants to help  
> Fluff  
> earlyalila (Wattpad)

Even as a child, Judar hated the idea of accepting help from others. He preferred to do things his way and alone. Even before Al Thamen totally took control of everything he did, be was still quite the odd one. While other children played and fought, he sat up in a peach tree, watching them like they were all the crazy ones—not he. He watched them longingly, but for reasons never uncovered, he would not approach and join them.  
  
  


He sat up in his "sacred" tree, arms folded over his chest as he stared up at the bright blue sky. He hated it. He hated the sky, the clouds, the ground, the grass, animals, buildings, life, fate—but—most of all—he detested the High King Sinbad of the Seven Seas.

"Tch," Judar grunts as he narrows his eyes. "Where does that moron get off thinking I'm weak?" He continues to grumble to himself for about an hour.

Around the time he silences himself, he spots Kougyoku exiting the palace. Ka Koubun follows suit, fussing at her for something ridiculous. It was at this moment Judar realized...he was thankful to have been born the incarnation of darkness, and not a pretty princess. He sighs to himself as his ringed crimson eyes follow the two, noticing them approaching closer to the tree. They stop below him, and Kougyoku looks up.

"Judar, would you come down?" She calls out politely, even though most agree he does not deserve her kindness, "You are frightening the servants and they must tend to the gardens."

"And what's it to you, Old Hag?" He snorts. He rolls his eyes as he glares down at her.

Her expression and her voice don't change. She simply sighs. "I happen to be fond of the garden and wouldn't like to see it ruined," she says.

"I couldn't care any less about this garden," he huffs.

"But I do."

"Who cares how you feel?" He hisses and turns from her abruptly, refusing to climb down the tree.

Kougyoku sighs heavily and shuts Ka Koubun up before he snaps at the dark Magi. She rolls up her sleeves and begins to climb the tree, to which her attendant gawks at her, as do the servants, and the even Koumei as he watched from his office window. Judar stares at her incredulously as she makes her way up, sitting down on the limb, placed right beside him. She exhales and fixes her sleeves. He watches her in utter silence.

Finally, she turns to him. "What's wrong?" She asks out of the blue.

Judar blinks several times. "What?"

"I asked, 'What is wrong?'" She repeats herself, carefully scanning his expression. "I can tell you're upset about something so you might as well just go ahead and tell me about it," she says slowly and calmly, burying her hands into her sleeves.

Judar stares at her like she'd grown a second head. "Who the Hell said I'd tell you anything?" He snaps rather than answering her, though he fidgets and looks down.

"It's Sinbad, isn't it?" She sighs.

He growls. "Don't say that moron's name. He deserves to rot in the ground."

"What did he do this time?" Kougyoku asks as she places a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off himself. "You can tell me these things, Judar. I'm your friend; you can trust me with it all."

Judar stares at her blankly, keeping his lips sealed shut. He narrows his eyes, wanting her to disappear and leave him be. "Shut up."

Kougyoku grumbles and punches his shoulder, to which he yelps and scampers to the other side of the tree limb.

"What was that for!?" He complains as he rubs the red mark left on his shoulder. "If this bruises you'll pay, Old Hag!"

Kougyoku furrows her brows and stares seriously at him. "Stop locking away all of your emotions and let me help you!" She fusses.

"Why do you want to?!" He yells.

"Because I love you!" She snaps back and upon realizing what she'd let soup she turned brighter than a strawberry and hid her face behind her sleeves.

Judar falls into silence. Ka Koubun passes out. The servants run off to spread gossip. Koumei pales and goes to speak with Kouen. Kougyoku remains hidden, anxiously waiting for him to call her an idiot or say he hates her. She never expected him to start laughing, though, so when he does, she blushes darker and peeks out at him curiously.

"That's hilarious!" He exclaims between delirious chuckles, "I'm impossible to love! Don't be crazy!"

"I'm not crazy!" She huffs, humiliated. "It's all true!"

He stops laughing and stares at her, his brows furrowed as he tries to let it all sink in. He moves closer to her, pulling her sleeved hands from her face, and studying it. She continues to blush as she looks up at him. She gasps as he kisses her experimentally.

"You're weird," he smirks and pokes her blushing cheeks.

She slaps his hands away. "Don't remind me," she grumbles but smiles softly as he hugs her. She hugs him back at once.

"Thanks..." He mumbles.

"For what?" She asks, confused.

"For tolerating me."

"Oh." She blinks, "Of course."

Judar cracks the smallest of smiles, remaining within her embrace and trying to recall why he was so upset in the first place.


	51. Two Divine Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystras x Reader  
> Reader is new employee for Sindria co.  
> Lime (I think)  
> Maryposavik (Wattpad)

It was nearly midnight as the ship drifted through the sea. The purple-haired teen sat on the deck, gazing up at the stars with a gentle smile playing on his lips. Near him slept the white-haired boy with the "small" Imuchakk child against him in one pallet, and the two Imuchakk parents on another. A redhaired boy sits up on a crate, staring out at the water, hugging one knee against his chest. He suddenly lifted his head as he spotted something on the water's surface in the distance. As it came closer he got up and walked to the edge of the ship. "Sinbad..." He utters s and the purplette looks up questioningly. "There's a girl...on a raft..." The redhead says wearily.

The (hair color)-haired girl sighs as she walks through the building, arms full of scrolls. She heads up the stairs and down a hall, pausing and using her foot to knock on the door. "Vittel, I have the tax reports and sale logs," she says, blowing some of her hair out of her face.

Vittel pulls the door open and relieves her of all the scrolls. "Thanks. Man, (Name), you've been working really hard these last eight months. You could rival with Jafar," he says with a light chuckle. "You should take a break before you stress yourself out too much." He brings the scrolls over to his desk.

"That's not a bad idea," (Name) muses, "Have any suggestions?"

He thinks for a few moments. "Maybe head out with Mystras. He said something about going into town to window-shop or something like that. If you ask, he'll probably let you tag along."

(Name) nods her head. She smiles. "Alright. I'll go talk to him now," she says and turns away. "Oh, and Jafar wants to review the sale logs when you're done," she adds and then heads down the stairs. She makes her way to the breakroom, seeing the redhead over at the table talking with Sinbad about something. She hums and walks on up over to them.

Sinbad glances up at her and flashes his signature grin. "Good morning, (Name)," he chimes. He always tries flirting with her but it'll never work out for him when her eyes are already on someone else.

"Morning," she says and takes a seat. "Vittel told me you're heading to town in a bit, Mystras. Mind if I join you? I don't really have anything to do."

Mystras blushes a little but smiles as he nods. "I don't mind at all. I was just going to explore the city a little and check out the competition."

"Sounds good by me, then. I haven't really had a chance to see much of the city yet," she says and stretches a bit.

The redhead tilts his head. "That's right... You've been so busy with work. Well, I'll show you all the cool places and we can eat somewhere good for lunch," he says, twisting a lock on his curly hair nervously.

Sinbad silently looks between the two of them, his arms crossed over his chest. _I see what's going on here..._ He smirks a bit to himself. "You two should go to the Rouje Rose. Its good is the best."

"I've never heard of that place," Mystras says. "Is it new on the main street?"

"It's actually in the next town. It's a professional eatery, not a stand or diner," Sinbad explains.

Mystras blinks. "The next town? Catore? That's a bit far to be walking, and besides, I can't afford a professional place like that," he says.

Sinbad covers Mystras's mouth. "I've got it all handled. Just leave it to me." He smirks still, a mischievous gleam in his golden orbs. "When the two of you are ready, head to town square."

Mystras slowly nods while (Name) stares the purplette down suspiciously. _What're you up to...?_ Sinbad just smiles calmly at the two of them. He then stands up and dusts himself off for no reason at all.

"I've got some stuff to do now. See you guys later," he says and leaves the room as quick as that.

(Name) watches him go, huffing under her breath. _Yep. He's definitely up to no good. I've gotta stay on alert mode._ She sighs softly and looks back to Mystras as he fidgets.

"Um... Should we head out now?" He asks awkwardly.

(Name) can't help but smile sweetly at him. _Gosh. He's too cute for his own good._ She nods lightly. "Yeah. Let's go before Sinbad does something stupid."

Mystras smiles and nods happily.

*****

The two laugh as they make their way to the town square. "That bird really didn't like you," (Name) giggles.

"I guess not," Mystras chuckles.

They freeze as they arrive and spot the extravagant carriage drawn by two pure white horses, and Sinbad sitting atop the bar, dressed like a driver. Neither Mystras or (Name) say a word. They share a silent look and slowly approach the carriage.

Name purses her lips. "I'm going to kill you," she growls, self-conscious of the many civillians staring at them. She feels her cheeks heating up.

"I've already got that covered," says a grumpy voice and (Name) turns around to see Jafar there, dressed as a carriage attendant. She blinks in shock and pity for the boy.

"Okay, okay! We can kill me later!" Sinbad grins, "But we have a reservation at Rouje Rose to get to. An excellent meal awaits!" He seems totally unphased by the horrid glares and death threats.

(Name) sighs heavily and looks back to the albino boy. "We kill him together," she compromises.

He nods and opens the carriage door. "Deal."

(Name) smiles at that and climbs in, Mystras following and sitting across from her. Jafar closes the door and gets into place, the carriage starting to move. (Name) pushes the curtain aside and watches outside. Mystras blushes and folds his hands, sitting there all awkward and flustered. He glances over at her cautiously and examines her. He'd never admit it out loud but he's been head-over-heels for her since the moment they saved her from the sea ten months ago. She said she was the daughter of a merchant from the Kou Empire. Her ship had been attacked by pirates and she was the only one to make it out alive. She'd been very cold and reserved the first two months during the voyage back to Reim but she eventually grew used to them and opened up more. Mystras loves her smile. If she was happy and smiling, he would feel his heart flutter within his chest. He has devoted himself to seeing her joy.

About an hour passes before the carriage finally comes to a stop. Jafar opens the door and let's them out. (Name) looks up at the large building anxiously. _I'm going to torture that idiot to death for this... This should be against the law or something..._ She sighs softly and walks up with Mystras, smiling and thanking him as he holds the door open for her.

She heads inside and immediately pales. It was dark inside, all fancy-looking. Every table was lit up by a candelabra and beautiful roses. Everything was fine and expensive, everyone dressed rich while both she and Mystras looked like poverty with legs. (Name) gulps and bites her lip. The hostess walks up to them, gives them a once over, then smiles warmly.

"You must be Miss (Name) and Mister Mystras. If the lady will follow me I will take you to change into something nicer, then bring you to the table," the hostess says politely.

"And I will take Mister Mystras," says the man next to her, likely her husband.

- **Timeskip Funded by Kouen's Goatee-**

It was late at night now, as Mystras and (Name) sat on the edge of the fountain, staring up wide-eyed at the starry and gorgeous sky. The dinner had gone well if not for the awkwardness between the two, or the man playing violin right beside their table. Or the romantically lit candles. Or the super duper expensive food. Otherwise, it had been swell.

(Name) smiles softly and lowers her face, glancing over at Mystras a bit. "Today was fun," she admits.

He blinks and looks to her, a grin immediately lighting up his face. "Really?? I mean, um, I had fun too,"-3 corrects himself, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm glad you did."

"We should do it again sometime," (Name) hums as she looks back up at the sky.

Mystras blushes. He looked nearly entranced. "Another...?"

"Another date," she smiles.

"O-oh, yeah! Yeah, we should, whenever you want," he stammers, making the girl giggle a bit.

(Name) lightly leans against him, resting her head upon his shoulder and he sits there unknowingly for a moment before gently wrapping an arm around her and pressing his lips to her forehead.

It didn't need to be said, it was already known. The three words 'I love you' couldn't have been screamed any louder nor clearer in this moment.


	52. Drunk and in Love LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Drunk and in Love"  
> Sharrkan x Yamraiha
> 
> ¥ LEMON ¥
> 
> Requested by: Mizuki1112 (Wattpad)

It was one of those nights again, night of Marhajan, where everyone seems to forget all sense of self and duty to instead celebrate like the gods they can never be. It was late into the night, late into the party, when finally Jafar walked over to the girl's table; Yamraiha, Morgianna, Pisti, and a few of Sinbad's harlots sat here gossiping and chatting, each with a soft drink in their hands and dressed fit and proper for the occasion.

Jafar rubs the back of his neck as he wanders over. "Yam? Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asks, hating to interrupt them as they seemed to be having a good time.

Yam blinks and glances up at him. She offers a small shrug and takes a sip from her glass before setting it down and getting up. She walks a bit away with him. "So, what is it?" She asks.

The albino male sighs heavily. "Sin and Sharrkan had one of their famous drinking bouts."

Yamraiha pales a bit at this. "Geez...again? That's the third one this week," She sighs, "They'll never learn, will they?"

"It's unlikely," Jafar sighs in agreement and they have a mutual silence for a bit longer.

"So...?" Yam utters.

The white-haired male clears his throat. "I'm going to be having the others help me get Sin inside and to bed before he does anything regretful. I was hoping I could trust you with getting Sharrkan to his room?" He says, knowing it was a long shot.

Yam's face drops. She groans. "Why do I have to? That jerk can just sleep outside in the cold for all I care. He's never done me any good!"

Jafar sighs heavily. "I know, I know, but he really does need to be brought in. I can't trust anybody else to do it, so please, Yam? I'll make it worth the hassle tomorrow, okay? Anything you want, just name your price," he tries.

The blue-haired sorceress grumbles and tilts her head back in annoyance as she tries to think, pursing her lips. "Okay, fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent! Thank you. Like I said, anything you want. Sharrkan is over there trying to pick a fight with Masrur currently," Jafar says and almost smiles, but then hurries off to go help Drakkon and Hinahoho with the purple-haired moron they call a King.

Yam puffs her cheeks. "Stupid Heliohapt bastard," She complains under her breath and returns to the girl's table. She sits down and takes her glass up again, finishing it off.

"What was that about?" Pisti asks, half drunk herself and rocking back in forth in her seat with her legs crossed.

"Jafar wants me to put Sharrkan to bed. Super annoying," Yam grunts.

"Oh, man, that sucks," Pisti nods.

"Is it really that bad?" Morgiana asks.

"Oh, definitely! Sharrkan gets awful when he's drunk and those two are always fighting about something!" Pisti giggles. "Honestly makes me wonder what Jafar is thinking having you put him to bed."

Yam sighs and props her head up with her hand. "I dunno...but I might as well get to it now." She gets up.

Pisti waves her off while giggling. "Good luck!"

"Yes, good luck?" Morgiana offers, still a little confused and so planning to ask Pisti more about the two's relationship.

Yam sighs and waves them off, turning and heading off through the court yard. She walks around dancers, drunkards, sketchy people...she takes note of them, and then she finally comes to the not-so-lit-up area where Masrur was sitting and eating meat, trying to ignore Sharrkan who kept coming at him and hitting him in the back with a stick.

The sorceress sweatshops and sighs heavily. "Hey, Stupid! Leave Masrur alone before Masrur gets enough of you and knocks that balloon of yours off your shoulders," She grumbles.

Sharrkan stops in his tracks and breaks the stick as he looks over at her. "You dumb bitch, who you calling stupid??" He slurrs, clenching his fists. Masrur only quietly glanced between the two, then he gets up with his plate and walks somewhere else to be alone again as originally intended.

Yamraiha gasps in offense, shaking in anger. "I oughta knock your teeth out, arrogant ass," She mutters and stomps over, grabbing him by the ear harshly and making him yelp.

"Hey, hey, hey, lemme go!" He groans as she starts dragging him back through the courtyard and inside of the palace, eyes of many people on them watching them go, all highly amused.

"You shut your mouth," Yam grunts and continues to drag him through the halls. "If you'd behave yourself I wouldn't have to do this. But you're just a dumb little kid. And worse, drunk."

"You're just jealous," he slurrs.

She laughs. "Jealous! I've never heard something so stupid," She muses. "Then tell me what I'm jealous of. That's ridiculous."

Sharrkan opens his mouth to retort, but says nothing. He slowly closes it again and sighs, going silent the rest of the way through the halls and to his room. He quietly glances at her, his eyes slowly trailing her and finally noticing what she was wearing, the white cloth, the belly-dancing type get-up, with her hair curled beautifully over her shoulders. She wore no make-up but a few wrist bands, still being as gorgeous as any of the other girls. But not. Sharrkan could admit at least that Yamraiha was much more beautiful than the others. She always had been, even when he called her an ugly monster to her face. He never really meant it.

Yam releases him finally and pushes the bedroom door open, then pushes him into his room. "There, now you stay in here and go to bed." She turns to walk away again, planning to go catch up with Pisti and Morgiana.

However, that did not go, as Sharrkan quickly stepped back out and grasped her by the wrist and yanked her into her room. She yelps a bit and stumbles, steadying herself against the wall and blinking in shock. She looks over as Sharrkan quickly shuts and locks the door.

Yam slowly starts creeping along the wall to the window. "Sharr..." She mumbles. "What are you up to...?"

"I-I, uh.... I gotta tell you something, Yam," Sharrkan says as he turns back around to face her, glancing between her and the window. She quickly stands still.

"Well, what is it...? You didn't have to lock the door, stupid," She mutters.

Sharrkan scratches his head. "Oh, yeah, maybe not.... Oh, well," he hums before smiling. "I, um, I like you, Yam."

"Yeah, sure, I like you, too, buddy. You're a real good pal. Can I go now?" Yam sighs.

Sharrkan frowns and shakes his head. "No, I don't mean it like that. I mean, I really like you, like... I love you, I think."

Yam stands very still and blinks a couple of times. "Eh...you do...?"

"I do..."

Yam swallows thickly. "No, uh... You're really drunk, Sharr. You should be going to bed. You don't know what you're thinking right now and you must think I'm someone else. I'm a cow, remember?" She laughs nervously and moves to walk around him to unlock and go out the door, but then he grabs her and presses her up against the wall.

She gasps softly and immediately her face goes dark red as she looks up at him. "Sh-sh-sharr..." She whispers.

Sharrkan looks down at her and bites his lip a bit as he quickly thinks it through. "Just shut up, okay?" He mutters and leans down a bit, considering their notable height difference, and he presses his lips gently to hers.

Yam blushes even darker and freezes up as he kisses her. Slowly, ever so slowly, she melts and closes her eyes, softly kissing him back. And as he slips his arms around her petite waist, she reaches up and wraps her arms about his tanned neck.

He smiles against her lips in content and lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasps softly and tilts her head back a bit. He takes this opportunity and presses his lips to her throat, content as he feels her shudder against him. He slowly steps back a few feet and turns around, laying her down on top of his bed but easily hovering over her body. She pants softly and bites at her bottom lip, glancing up at her a bit.

"You're so beautiful," Sharrkan murmurs and presses his face against her bare shoulder, pressing soft kisses here and there.

Yam moans softly and pushes at him a bit. "Stop it..." She mumbles. "You're drunk...you don't like me..."

"I only had two glasses, Yam," he murmurs against her skin.

Yam slowly blinks. "Only two...? But Jafar told me that you and Sin had a drinking bout," She whispers, suddenly feeling a whole lot more self conscious knowing now that he is not drunk and so lifting her arms to cover herself up. "You're...sober then..."

Sharrkan laughs softly and pulls away a bit to look down at her and grin. "Not at all. And everything I said is totally true."

Yam stares and finally reaches up a hand, and she slaps him. "Then why'd you act drunk, you ass!? I can't believe I let you make a fool out of me like that! Let me up; I'm going!" She hisses, moving to get out from under him.

Sharrkan held a hand against his cheek but quickly grabbed her again when she tried to leave. He lays his head down against her shoulder. "I'm sorry....sorry..." He whispers. "Please don't leave me; I'm sorry.... I really meant what I said, though, Yam. I love you, I just want to be with you... I'm just bad at saying stuff like that, you know..."

The sorceress slowly exhales as she looks at him, gently brushing her fingers through his hair. "Does anybody else know you're sober?"

"No, just you," he murmurs.

"Then let's continue," Yam puffs while blushing lightly.

He blinks and glances up at her a bit, offering a smirk. "You like me, don't you?"

"What're you talking about, you fool? I'm just horny now and you've gotta take care of me! This is your doing," She protests, blushing darkly now while he laughs at her.

"Alright, alright. I'll take good care of you," Sharrkan beams and turns to kiss her neck and throat again, slowly letting his hands roam all of her body. He starts to push clothing out of the way in order to feel more of her soft, pale skin. He soon sits up and pulls the clothing off of her, quietly looking her over. He licks his lips and moves down to her chest, taking a nipple between his lips and beginning to suck like a nursing child.

Yam closes her eyes tightly and gives sweet moans, entangling her fingers within his white locks and holding onto them, arching up her back to offer more of her chest to him, all by instinct, of course. Sharrkan smirks and sucks her nipple, hand massaging her other breast. After a bit longer he pulls away and rubs his hands down her sides and across her stomach. He moves down as well and kisses above her naval, glancing up as she looks down at him wearily.

Sharrkan smiles. "Relax."

Yam slowly nods her head and tries to relax her body a bit, laying her head back against the pillows and closes her eyes. She shivers as she feels his kisses moving lower and lower until he finally spreads her thighs and tends to the spot that aches the most. She gasps and arches a bit as he slowly thrusts his tongue inside of her, as deep as the appendage could reach.

"Sh-sharr~ Oh!" Yam gasps, her face aflame. She tightly grips the sheets underneath herself, her thighs lightly squeezing his head between them.

Sharrkan groans against her core and smirks. "Oh, this is lovely," he purrs and thrusts his tongue inside again, beginning a nice, quickened pace inside of her as his hands grip her thighs and rub them.

Yamraiha moans out shakily in pleasure, writhing around underneath him. She curls her toes, her mouth fallen agape with each moan and hardly enough time to catch her breath in between, leaving her panting.

It wasn't long before she screamed his name, to her own humiliation, and released her sweet juices against his face. Sharrkan chuckles and smirks again, slowly licking her clean before he sits up and looks her over. "You look fantastic like that," he teases.

Yam grunts while panting and nudges him a bit. "Don't be a jerk."

Sharrkan laughs and grins. "Okay, okay." He sits up on his knees and whips his shirt over his head, laughing again as he sees her quietly checking him out. "Like what you see?"

"I've seen better," Yam muses.

Sharrkan snorts. "Whose name did you scream in ecstasy again?" He smirks.

Yamraiha blushes darker and goes quiet again. She watches as he strips down the rest of his clothes and then moves between her legs. She hesitantly bites her lip. "Is it gonna hurt...?" She mumbles.

"Huh...? Oh... A little bit, at first, but not for long. I'll be gentle, don't worry," Sharrkan says softly and smiles warmly, kissing her forehead.

The sorceress slowly nods her head. She exhales softly and spreads her legs a bit more to give him more access and as a willing invitation.

Sharrkan smiles and sighs. He grips her hips gently and looks at her a bit before slowly pushing himself inside of her, making her cry out. He groans at the tightness and continues to push inside until he was buried to the hilt. He pants lightly and looks down at her, grimacing at the look of pain on her face, forcing himself to keep very still. They stay like that for several long minutes which felt like hours.

Slowly, Yam rolls her hips a bit and offers a quiet moan, slipping her arms around his neck. "Y-you can move," She murmurs, embarrassed.

Sharrkan exhales and nods a bit. He holds her close and slowly rocks his hips, groaning under his breath in pleasure. Yam moans softly and arches her back. Sharrkan grins and continues this, starting up a short pace before continuing and going fast and deep, sweating and panting but relishing her cries and pleads, in love with the way his name rolls drunkenly in lust off of her tongue. He ravishes her greedily, pressing kisses to her body and leaves small marks of love om.her shoulders and chest, kissing her until both their lips were swollen with passion.

Finally, they reached their end. Yamraiga wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back, screaming in ecstasy as Sharrkan gave a final thrust and came deep inside of her, shuddering and whispering her name in a husky voice, nipping at her ear lobe. They stay entwined together a few minutes longer, both panting heavily and trembling as they both calm from their highs.

Sharrkan slowly pulls limply out of her and lays down beside her, grabbing a sheet and pulling it over the both of them. He holds her close. Yamraiha pants heavily and curls up against him, blushing and burying her face against his shoulder. Sharrkan smiles and keeps her close against his body, enjoying her warmth.

"I love you..." He murmurs.

Yamraiha closes her eyes and bites her lip a bit. "I love you, too," She murmurs. He grins at this and kisses the top of her head before closing his eyes as well. Together they slowly drift off to sleep, beginning their long future where they now are stuck with each other for the rest of their lives, always seemingly drunk and in hopeless, burning love for each other.


	53. Homeboy7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Homeboy7"  
> Kassim x Alibaba
> 
> € FLUFF AU €
> 
> Requested by: Spectator142 (Wattpad)

Sometimes Alibaba enjoyed having only a few close friends. He knew he could trust these people with his life, with any secret and have no fear of spreading rumors.

But sometimes, like when he saw other people surrounded by friends and always having someone to talk to or hang out with, he got very bitter and jealous. And so on these days he would come home from class, being a junior in college and living in a small apartment with his best friend since kindergarten Kassim (who has been his boyfriend for the last nine months now), and he would do nothing but trudge around, mope, and complain to the older boy. Kassim was a senior at the same college.

Kassim, on the other hand, was getting rather sick and tired of this behavior and all the complaints. Like honestly, go out and make more friends if you're that lonely, he often thinks to himself, but he didn't have the heart to say it aloud. After all, Alibaba was a very...socially awkward bean. He's always been that way, though, and it was only because of that in Kindergarten that Kassim had chosen to stick up for him and protect him from bullies and such. Alibaba was very lucky to have him.

Currently, Kassim sits on the couch, playing on his laptop, doing like thirty different things at once because that's how he rolls. Alibaba was in the bedroom, playing on his own laptop on some multiplayer war game or whatnot. That's all he really did nowadays, anyway, sit on his bed, headphones over his ears, and plays that damned game till dawn.

Kassim sighs as he hears Alibaba hollering about his "teammates" abandoning him to be killed by the energy battalion or something. He sighs and glances over at the closed bedroom door and purses his lips. "Great. Now he's going to complain about that all night," he mutters, huffing. He clicks a few things and pulls up the app to where he could see what Alibaba is currently doing on his laptop. Alibaba was waiting for two minutes to be revived into the game called "Red's Field." He rolls his eyes and looks the game up, reading a few different pages about it. So it was a game that you are automatically placed on the defensive side against these humanoid alien creatures, and you can either work alone, with a partner, or in a small battalion with 5-10 players. It was an extremely competitive game.

Shaking his head as he hears Alibaba complaining as he gets shot down again, Kassim pulls up his app store and downloads the game into his PC. He sets the laptop aside as it installs, then goes into the kitchen to dig around for a snack and see what they had to cook for dinner later. He glances at the clock, noting it was 4pm. Usually, they didn't worry about dinner until at the very least 6pm.

He grabs a bag of BBQ chips and makes his way back to the couch, turning the tv off and pulling his PC back into his lap. He hits the launch button and quietly watches the game pull up and display it's little story thing before the main menu appears. He sighs and thinks a bit on it before making himself an account. He rolls his head around a bit and tries to think of a username. Finally, he types in _Homeboy_ but apparently that username was already being used.

"Lucky bastard," Kassim puffs and starts adding numbers, going through at least five different combinations before the game finally accepted _Homeboy7_. He sighs at this and starts the profile, then goes back to his app to see what Alibaba's username _was.....YellowDragonBlaze..._

Kassim stares for a moment. "Wow." He shakes his head and goes back to the game, looking for the search for friends menu and adding _YellowDragonBlaze_ to his profile, sending a friend request. He sends a boring automated message, too, saying "Hey there, _YellowDragonBlaze_! New to the game but would love to make a partnership with you! Show me the ropes?"

Rolling his eyes after reading it, he turns his laptop off and returns to eating his chips. After about thirty minutes more Alibaba comes wandering our of the room.

"And here we see a wild Alibaba, new to this strange land and confused. What will he do? Find out on Nat Geo Wild," Kassim mutters and Alibaba snorts while looking over at the older boy.

"So, what are we doing for dinner?" He asks.

"Oh, I dunno," Kassim says with a languid shrug. "I figured you'd know. There's not really much in the kitchen right now. We haven't been by Wal-Mart in a couple of weeks."

Alibaba groans and leans against the wall as he tries to think. "I still have thirty bucks, I think," he says. "What about you?"

"Got my paycheck earlier today." Kassim hums and smirks. "I'm a rich man right now."

"Then let's go out somewhere, your treat," Alibaba says.

Kassim shakes his head. "Oh, hell no. Last time I did that you got the most expensive things on the menu. We'll go somewhere cheap and split whatever the final cost is," he huffs.

Alibaba groans again but nods. "Yeah, okay, fine. I'm gonna go take a shower and play my game a bit longer. We can head out around 6."

The older boy nods and watches the blonde disappear again back into the bedroom. "And there he goes, folks. Will we ever see him again? The world may never know. I'm Kassim, and this has been--"

"Oh, shut up, will you?!" Alibaba shouts.

Kassim cackles and smirks. He finishes his chips and gets up, going back to the kitchen to throw the empty bag away. He returns and gets back onto the game.

*********

And so, six months went past. _YellowDragonBlaze_ and _Homeboy7_ became great friends in Red's Field. Alibaba talked non-stop about _Homeboy7_ , bringing the username up in almost every conversation, talking about how well he plays, and how good he is, how funny he is in their conversations, etc. Alibaba was clearly obsessed.

Most of their other friends (Kassim's sister Marriam, Morgiana, Aladdin, and Hakuryuu) were getting rather annoyed with the constant chatter about this _Homeboy7._ It was always _Homeboy7_ this, or _Homeboy7_ that.

"Have you ever even met the guy in person?" Hakuryuu finally grumbled, irritated, one day.

"How do you even know it's a dude?" Aladdin chimes in. "Could totally be a chic messing with you, Alibaba."

Morgiana nodded. "I play as a male on all of my games."

Alibaba had only blinked at that, never really having taken any of that into consideration. But now that they had mentioned it...maybe it would be a good idea to meet him.

And so, today was the day. He sits in his last class of the day, five minutes until dismissal and nearly bouncing in his seat. He was extremely excited. _Homeboy7_ had promised to meet him at the little cafe a street across from the campus. He could hardly sit still.

When he was finally released, Alibaba took off and hopped into his car outside, taking off his ID card and brushing a comb through his hair, fighting with the cowlick, but of course he loses again. He sets his satchel in the passenger seat and straps himself in, starting the car up and driving off the campus and to the little cafe. He smiles as he sees the homely little place he usually gets his morning coffee and donut from, parking at the end of the lot. He glances at himself once more in the mirror before cutting the engine and unbuckling his seatbelt. He heads inside after working himself up to try and not be awkward. He looks around a bit, seeing a few of his classmates sitting at different tables with either milkshakes or smoothies, then spots a male sitting with a black hoodie on, the hood pulled up over his head and face, sitting at a booth in the farthest corner from the entrance and away from the windows. Alibaba swallows and exhales before walking over to the booth and sitting down across from him.

"Homeboy7?" Alibaba inquires, and the hooded figure simply nods his head. Alibaba smiles. "It's nice to finally meet you! There's so much I want to ask you about; so much to talk about! I'm just not entirely sure where to start... Maybe--"

He, however, was quickly cut off short when the figure finally took the hood off. Alibaba gapes.

"K-Kassim??"

Kassim chuckles quietly and crosses his arms. "You're honestly that surprised?" He mutters.

"W-wait! Why are you here?" Alibaba grumbles. "Where is Homeboy7?"

"You would rather see some stranger you met on the internet over your own boyfriend?" Kassim snorts, pretending to be offended as he places a hand over his heart.

"N-no... That's not what I meant!" He puffs.

Kassim sighs and rolls his eyes, propping his head up with his hand. "I am Homeboy7, Alibaba. I've been him this entire time."

Alibaba blinks and purses his lips. "But you don't like video games."

"No, I don't," he agrees.

"Then what the Hell is this?! An intervention?" Alibaba nearly screeches, having to cover his own mouth to shut up as other people start to stare at the two.

"Well, no, not really. I sorta mainly did it because you complain about other players on that game being such big dead-beats," Kassim offers, leaning back in his seat a bit.

Alibaba opens his mouth to respond, but silences himself when a waitress wanders up to them. "What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a double bacon cheeseburger. He'll have a strawberry milkshake and two of the triple chocolate chunk cookies," Kassim replies with ease, watching as she nods and scribbles that all down before heading back to the kitchen. Kassim turns back to his blonde-haired boyfriend. "You were saying?"

"Nothing. I was saying nothing," Alibaba finally puffs and deflates, putting his head down on the table. "Am I really that hopeless?"

"Yes, you are," Kassim hums.

"Thanks for boosting my spirits, oh dear lover of mine," Alibaba grumbles and closes his eyes.

Kassim watches him for a bit before chuckling softly. "I'm joking. What's the deal with trying to make new friends, anyway? You have a few really good ones. You're stuck with us for life, after all. I don't see the point."

Alibaba sighs softly and sits up, fiddling with his thumbs. "I don't really know... I just want to be cool like the other guys."

"But you're cooler than them, Alibaba."

Alibaba blinks. "I am?"

"No."

Alibaba deflates again, making Kassim cackle and walk around to sit beside him, rubbing his back. "You're enough in my eyes, at least. No need to try and act like someone you're not. I like the little awkward nerd you are right now, without a crowd following you around."

Alibaba looks at him a bit and smiles softly, gently leaning against him. "Thanks..." He mumbles.

Kassim nods his head and kisses Alibaba's cheek. "Not a problem. I love you."

Alibaba blushes lightly but grins in response. "I love you, too Kassim."

Kassim hums and goes back to his own seat. "Oh, and you're paying for all of this, by the way," he says calmly.

"You son of a bitch," Alibaba groans, banging his head on the table.

"I love you~" Kassim coos.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Alibaba mumbles, puffing his cheeks.


	54. "Operate" LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Operate" by Three Days Grace  
> Judar x Hakuryuu
> 
> ¥ LEMON ¥
> 
> Here. You better like it, Shade, lol.
> 
> Requested by: MurderedShadow (Wattpad)

_I know how you're operating_   
_Only come around when you know that I need it_

Hakuryuu knew this wasn't right. It never has been. Never will be. But here he was, pressed up against the wall of a rented room, skin hot, panting, clothes lost--tossed around the room aimlessly. He moans shakily and tilts his head back as the demon presses lips to his throat. "Judar~" He purrs.

_Cut out my heart and you leave me bleeding_   
_But you're the only one that brings out the demon_

Judar smirks and looks up at him gently, licking his lips. "You can only call my name," he hums and yanks him to the bed, pinning him down and hovering over him.

This wasn't right, no. The moment lasted well and with high pleasure, but Hakuryuu knew he would wake up alone, like every other day. He will always wake alone, and he was growing tired of it. Touch no one, speak to no one, love no one, look at no one else. Judar refused to allow him anyone but himself, yet left him to suffer on the darkest of days. But somehow...he couldn't find himself wanting anyone else.

_Like pills you make me righteous_   
_Like I can rise above it all_

He would wake up in lonely nights and it would be Judar's name he would call. He would quite literally call up the male and on special nights the demon would slink over to claim him. It left him feeling whole and content.

_Like pills you leave me lifeless_   
_Shaken in a bathroom stall_

And when he was alone, he would feel most empty. He would feel dead; he was on autopilot walking blindly through life with a broken stick when Judar wasn't around. It was a terrible way to live, toxic, but he couldn't get enough.

Hakuryuu moans softly as Judar pulls away from him momentarily, sitting up and pulling off his own clothes in a most sultry way. He looks down at the younger male with a smirk, his crimson eyes darkened with an insatiable hunger. They've gone through this oh-so-many times before, yet he never was satisfied. He would always be coming back to Hakuryuu, proud of the way he was worshipped.

He tosses his clothes to the floor and lays back down on top of navy-haired male. He presses their lips together, bodies flush, skin on skin in the most perfect way. Their two bodies fit together like two pieces of the same dark, twisted puzzle.

_Why you wanna do this_   
_Don't want to see you in my fall_   
_Leave me alone_

Hakuryuu tilts his head back and moans out shakily, panting. He nudges Judar a bit, and the older male parts their lips, glancing down at him. "What is it?" He utters in a breathless, husky tone.

"Stop it..." Hakuryuu mumbles and turns his head away, moving to get up.

Judar sighs heavily. "Again, Ryuu?" He mutters. He kisses the other's shoulder softly. "I left last time and you called me not even five minutes later in full tears. I think I'll just save myself the hassle and continue. You know this is what you want." He chuckles a bit, hands sliding down the younger male's body, "You know that you're addicted to this, to me."

_I know how you're operating_   
_Only come around when you know that I need it_

Hakuryuu shakily exhales and bites down into his lip in hesitation, blue eyes slowly flickering back up to look at the ravenette. "You're only going to leave again when we are through, or after I've fallen asleep..." He whispers. "You never stay."

_Cut out my heart and you leave me bleeding_   
_You're the only one that brings out the demon_

Judar hums and kisses his collarbone gently. "I didn't think that you wanted me to stay," he murmurs, moving down, kisses traveling down his chest and stomach. "I'm just a leech after all." He takes the younger's length into his mouth whole.

Hakuryuu gasps and arches his back. "O-oh God..." He groans, letting his head fall back against a pillow, panting. "O-of course I-I want you to s-s-stay..." He moans again as the elder begins to bob his head.

_You bring it out_   
_You bring it out_

"M-more~" Hakuryuu was soon pleading, arching his back and tightly gripping the sheets. He was teetering over the edge and panting heavily, his face and skin flushed as his thighs squeezed Judar's head between them.

_Like pills you grab a hold of me_   
_One hit just makes me want you more_

Judar chuckles softly and smirks darkly, continuing to bob his head and suck. He closes his eyes and continues, getting a bit quicker and rougher. He hums in delight as the other cums in his mouth. He sits up and swallows, licking his lips and exhaling.

"You always taste so wonderful, Ryuu~" He purrs, moving the younger male and yanking him up onto his hands and knees.

Hakuryuu gasps softly and blushes dark red. He bites his bottom lip a bit more and closes his eyes, gripping the sheets again. "P-please... Hurry..." He murmurs shakily.

_Until we're in a motel room_   
_Locked up behind closed doors_

"Gladly." And without further warning, Judar gripped his hips and plowed his way inside. He smirks at the near scream of both pleasure and pain alike emitted from Hakuryuu's lips.

_Why you wanna do this_   
_Don't want to see you in my fall_   
_Leave me alone_

How long has this been going on now? Since they were young teens Hakuryuu has been finding himself falling to Judar's mercy. It's been so many years since then, and they've almost been found out many times either by Hakuryuu's sister or their cousins. Still, Judar never disappeared. He didn't seem to care either way, but to Hakuryuu it could destroy his reputation.

_I know how you're operating_   
_Only come around when you know that I need it_

Hakuryuu was a popular model in a boy's magazine for gay men, has been since he was thirteen years old, along with a few of his friends. He was supposed to remain single and untouched until his contract ends. It lasts for another five years as it is.

With all of this, Hakuryuu had Judar take extra special care not to leave any incriminating marks on him, or not completely immobilize him when he had a shoot coming up. Judar was good in the aspect at least, knowing not to leave any evidence behind when he stole from the male.

_Cut out my heart and you leave me bleeding_   
_You're the only one that brings out the demon_

He sometimes wonders if it will always be like this, the secret nights in each other's arms, but pretending to be strangers in the public eye. Maybe, in five years, when his contract ends, maybe, just maybe they could have a shot at something real.... But still, he wonders, does Judar even want anything real with him in the future? Or was this all just a temporary game? A good fuck, and an easy farewell?

_You bring it out_

"Sh-shit~" Hakuryuu moans and arches his back again, panting heavily as Judar brushes against that special bundle of nerves within him, making him cry out.

Judar chuckles raspily and continues his deep, hard thrusts, driven on by the cries and pleads of the male he mounts. "You're so fucking tight, Ryuu," he groans, licking his lips. "Maybe I should be coming around more often."

"Oh please~" Hakuryuu cries, shuddering and feeling weak at the knees now.

_You're doing it now_

Judar groans in pleasure and quickens his pace even further, tightly gripping Hakuryuu's hips. "Fuck... I'm close, Ryuu..."

_It used to be_   
_You brought out the best in me_   
_Now it seems_   
_You bring out the beast in me_

"M-me too," Hakuryuu croaks, nearly writhing under him and bucking his hips back to get more of the crimson-eyed male inside of himself.

"Hold on," Judar pants and shifts them both around a bit, laying Hakuryuu carefully on his back. He enters again and goes right back to his quick pace, grabbing both of Hakuryuu's hands and intertwining their fingers. He thrusts a few more times, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

_I know how you're operating_   
_Only come around when you know that I need it_   
_Cut out my heart and you leave me bleeding_   
_You are the only one that brings out the demon_

Hakuryuu moans loudly, tilting his head back as he jolts. He cries out and cums between the two of them, his whole body trembling. "Judar~!"

_You bring it out_

Judar groans and kisses his neck, giving a few more rough thrusts before he pushes all the way in and cums deep inside of him, his own body shaking. He breathes heavily and kisses him on the lips once more before slowly pulling out and flopping down onto the bed beside him. He wraps his arms around the navy-haired male and pulls him close, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Oh, I love you, Ryuu~" He purrs.

_You bring it out_

Hakuryuu pants softly and glances at him a bit. "Do you really?" He murmurs.

_You bring it out_

"Of course," Judar puffs. He smirks and kisses the back of his neck. "What? Don't you believe me?"

"I-I do," he stammers in embarrassment and closes his eyes, trying to relax himself a bit. "I love you, too..."

_You bring it out_

"Good. Now shut up and go to sleep. I'll buy some waffles in the morning or some shit. You've lost weight since the last time I saw you. It's scary." Judar puffs and closes his own eyes, snuggling up close with the younger male in his arms.

Hakuryuu hums softly and smiles a bit in content. "Okay... Good night, Judar..." He whispers.

_You bring it out_

"Good night, Ryuu."


	55. a/n

Alright, guys! I'm right about to start working on the list of requests that I have in so far, but until then you guys are really going to want to give this profile a follow: [CastleDragonPrinces](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CastleDragonPrinces) (Wattpad). This is a co-account between me and another user.

You're really wanting to check out the story "Child of the Damned and Stepson of a Fallen Angel". There's only a couple of chapters up so far but I promise it's going to be great.

_"For reasons unknown war between angels and demons has been raging for centuries. The gods are either corrupt or dead, the old angels have decided they want control of heaven and hell alike and the demons won't let them in. Most middle worlds have been destroyed by the wars, eradicating humans-as far as angels know- and there seems to be no end to either side._

_One angel falls in the middle of all this. Only his fall is unlike any other. He survives the battle front only to wake up in potentially the weirdest demon's basement..." -Child of the Damned and Stepson of a Fallen Angel,_ © CastleDragonPrinces 2019


End file.
